Theives in Time
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: A remake of the PS3 videogame Sly Cooper Thieves in time and this one takes place after all my stories based on Sly cooper after seeing the pages of the theivious raccoonus vanish before their eyes Sly Cooper and his gang travel back in time to stop whoever is responsible for preventing all that is occurring throughout Cooper history and stealing his ancestors canes
1. Intro

**Be warned this may sort of be a spoiler alert for those who have not played Sly 4 yet but with a few changes made here and there I hope you enjoy**

Sly's P.O.V.:I should probably start at the beginning ,my name is Sly Cooper and I'm a thief from a long line of thieves, in fact thieving is the family business and business was good, although until recently I considered myself retired, having hung up my mask and cane I was enjoying life on the other side of the law, in the company of the certain lovely Interpol agent named Carmelita fox, she and I had a history which generally involve her trying to lock me up, so I should mention that our current situation was only possible because she thought I had amnesia, I didn't.

Afterwards getting to know each other more, I decided to spend all of my life with her by asking for my hand in marriage so we call tell each other everything, Carmelita even told me who I really was not knowing that I already did know who I was, but when the time came for me to come clean our relationship got a bit more complicated when she left for Spain to get away from me, however it took a while to work things out ,but by the end we ended up becoming a family afterwards, after finding out we where having twins named Vincent (the little fox raccoon boy whose mostly like his mom) ,and Alyne (the little raccoon fox girl who is more like her father yours truly), but they where worth it.

Soon Carmelita decided to live the rest of her life as a thief herself with me ,but not before pardoning me to take whatever I want in my thieving time, it was then great to now enjoy each others company without any shock pistols being involved and quickly out the past behind us, soon we where back in business as a thieving duo along with my friends ,and as thieves we only steal from other thieves, this target object we where going after however was from a priceless collection of valuables owned by the person who opened the new museum in Paris ,so I figure we should check it out before we get ahold of the riches.

But during that day is where my life began to change for the better when me and Carmelita where trying to catch up on our honeymooning while our twins where under the watchful eye of Kathy Cooper AKA mom,when suddenly we then see Bentley appear right in front of us with a jar full of cookies, as he says to us "long time no see Mr. and Mrs. Cooper how have you two been?", only for me to reply "never been better pal ,so what brings you all the way out here? " I ask ,as me and Carmelita help ourselves to some cookies ,that's when Bentley explained all the events that occurred during our time as a family.

* * *

**Before meeting Sly**

During his time with a fellow Cooper gang member and his wife Penelope ,the two had been working on a top-secret project together and they have a daughter named Patricia supervising the project, whose only most part mouse but some part turtle by the shell-like her father, one day however that's when things began to change when Penelope began to notice some sort of strange change happening in their storage room.

Bentley decided to look into the problem himself ,and to his surprise it was coming from my family book the theivious raccoonus ,the handbook that had been handed down from my ancestors of the coopers for generations ,filled with knowledge on special moves, secrets, and exploits however when Bentley got a good look at it, the pages weren't so full, in fact they where disappearing before Bentley's eyes ,concerning both his wife and daughter realizing there was no time to waste Bentley gathered them and his gear an went to warn the others of this event.

* * *

Murray's P.O.V. During my time out of the gang while Sly and Bentley where with their families, I was living the dream of racing on the procircuit passing through any racecar that stood in my way, and on the sidelines is my cheer girl, mechanic ,pit crew ,and girlfriend Katrina cheering me on the best way she could ,dressed in a cute cheerleader outfit, and had her hair tied in two pigtails ,and in the naughtiest skirt any guy could lay their eyes on ,but I know Katrina still has her eyes for me no matter what.

If you're wondering how I even manages to even met and fall in love with a girl as pretty as her ,well it all started with this feud Sly and a rival gang where having, and one night at a dance we did not care whose side we where on, when we saw each others eyes we know we were destined to be together, but our gangs wouldn't allow it ,and it only took one death to make the two gangs see that we were destined to be together ,and for the two gangs to set aside their differences for this to happen.

However throughout my racing career however I couldn't find any insurance people for my destructive driving so I decided to try demolition derbies instead and the turnout was that now I was covering my title of first place champion of the whole derby and by my side was Katrina who then clings onto me with her cheerleading outfit still on cheers for me saying "Murray my hero like you did it that's another win for us baby" to this I then reply "oh yeah my kitty we are the king and queen of demolitions."

"Well I see you two haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you two" an outside voice had said, outside of us two and it turned out to be a very familiar face that I thought I would never see again, and when we saw him that's when me and Katrina began to shout out at the same time "Bentley!" ,running to hug him afterwards, then afterwards Katrina then asks him "like it so has been a while since we talked ,like how have you been?" only for Bentley to answer her saying "oh I'm fine Katrina ,its been a while since I last saw you and Murray again ,although I don't remember seeing you wear such revealing clothing but I digress."

After the introductions however Bentley then gets back on subject ,saying "well anyways I came here to tell you that there's a very special project I'm working on ,and I was wondering if you two would like to help out for old times sake?" hearing that, the answer I said was "sure me and Katrina will so help you out pal", followed by Katrina adding in with a bubbly tone "totally!", then that's when Bentley explains to us "good because your van Murray is the main key to the whole project,now you two head down to our old hideout ,theres just two more members I have to pick up before we start" ,only for Katrina to answer for us saying "OK", before doing as Bentley said ,and what we don't know is that we where in for a big surprise.

* * *

**Now**

Sly P.O.V.: After we all were reunited at an old hide out ,Bentley then began to show us what was going down ,that being the thevious raccoonus pages where being erased from the book itself ,much to our surprise that's when I concluded that something or someone was messing with the Cooper family timeline as we speak, and apparently its up to us to stop whoever was behind it ,and to our surprise Bentley had already come up with the answer time travel ,using that same time machine that saved Murray from his fate and brought Katrina to our gang.

However before returning back in time , Katrina explained to us from her last travel through time, that Bentley told her that they needed an object from that era in order to travel to that particular time, and we knew from the changes in the book our first stop was feudal Japan, so me ,Carmelita, Bentley, Murray, Penelope, and Katrina all got to work preparing to steal a priceless Japanese dagger ,from the museum me and Carmelita where planning to rob after our honeymoon, funny how things workout sometimes.

**And here's chapter one of the new Sly cooper story as requested by antaurilover685 I hope you all enjoy if you do let me know in one of your reviews I'll be posting chapter 2 soon I promise.**


	2. Museum Hiest

**Sony Computer entertainment (the company who acyually owns Sly Cooper not me) presents developed by Sanzaru games (also owns this game)**

**remade by freedom rider 20**

Sly P.O.V.: It was now nightfall in Paris , me and my entire gang where preparing our museum heist, as we start by stepping out of Murray's van ,Bentley reminded us of the plan we were supposed to carry out ,by asking us "okay you all know the plan right ?" ,Only for Murray to reply back to saying "of course! My mind is like a steel cap!", Katrina then corrects her guy saying "like you mean steel 'trap' don't you honey?", then Murray responds to this saying "oh right thanks babe, I love it when you are correcting me " making Katrina giggled ,then I cut off the conversation saying "alright everybody relax!, We've been over it a million times . What could possibly go wrong?", leading to my wife Carmelita to then reply back in a grief tone ,saying" oy caramba the famous last words before something goes wrong ",leading me to teasing her by kissing her on the neck, while saying "come on I don't get caught that often ,do I? do I?" As my kisses tickle her neck, making her let out a silent giggle or two.

Bentley however than interrupts the conversation saying" look we're only going to get one shot at this, so we can't mess up !" I answer to this saying "alright no messing up aloud, now stop worrying ! ,this is going to be a piece of cake" Penelope then replies to my comment saying "easy for you to say, you're not the one doing the tech stuff here you know" then Katrina steps in to the conversation, saying "uh like your any important you like play around with a toy car ,my Murray is the one doing all the heavy lifting ,so give me a break string tail" only for Bentley to break up the fight using his robotic arms to spread the two a distance from each other, saying "ladies lets not forget our main objective here ,because right now we need to focus on robbing that museum" pointing to the building in front of us from a far distance.

That's when I finish the conversation saying "alright we all have our parts, I'll see you guys when I get inside. Now let's get going!" before we split up into teams of twos, which consisted of me and Carmelita on the rooftops ,Murray and Katrina on the streets ,and Bentley and Penelope in the sewers . As me and Carmelita made our way to the rooftop of a tall building ,we began our part of the heist by making our way to the museum ,but before I could even move to the next building however ,Carmelita grabs me by the collar whisper shouting to me "Sly get down!" ,and right before I could ask a helicopter flew up in front of us with a searchlight ,and it almost would have caught me if it wasn't thanks to Carmelita warning me about it first ,then from the other line I hear Bentley say to me "careful Sly! Those security choppers are bad news" before it flew away going somewhere else ,after it left I then turn to the vixen and ask her "how did you know the chopper was going to fly right in front of me?"

"Hey when you're an Interpol agent as long as I have you tend to know the procedures" Carmelita says with a grin on her face before we move on with the heist ,as we avoided searchlights going through one building after another ,ninja spiral jumping onto antennae's and chimney pipes ,and railway walking onto clothes lines and telephone wires ,and I tell you Carmelita is a natural-born railway walker ,she can walk on a clothesline just as fast as I can ,and what else can I expect she did learn from the best ,anyway moving on just as we where making our way to the museum, we notice Murray's body covering on top of an exterminator's van ,and Katrina was chasing after him from behind ,seeing this I then ask Bentley on my binnocucom saying "hey Bentley ,was truck surfing part of Murray's entrance strategy?" only for Bentley to reply back "of course not ,his and Katrina's approach route is the back alley's, why do you ask?" that is when I reply back saying "uh no reason, looks like their in position" as me and Carmelita continue our way to the museum.

However as we continued further on to the museum my thieving skills then began to lose their touch as we moved on, I felt my thieving skills began to feel rusty from trying to climb a pipe that was about to break ,trying to wall sneak to another building disturbing a civilian in the process ,heck even almost getting caught by security choppers thus concerning Carmelita more and more, as she then asks me "Sly are you alright?" only to reply back to her "I'm fine my sweet pet ,just a little rusty that's all" as I then catch up with the job I'm supposed to do as we continue on to the museum ,but all that I said earlier wasn't the worst of how bad my skills where no, the worst part was when I was zip lining across the the next building the wire then snapped off ,and I acted fast swinging to a pipe ,Carmelita who had reached the building before me tried to give me support saying " you can do it honey hang in there, just a little closer now" but just when I almost reached her on the next building ,the pipe started to come loose I was soon beginning to worry, then the pipe suddenly began to fall onto another building still hanging on to the pipe luckily but still that could have been the end of me.

Soon however I then got back onto the pipe before saying to myself "guess I'm a little out of practice", Bentley then asks me " you say something Sly?", only to reply back to him saying "uh no. All good here Bentley" ,then from there Bentley explains to us after Carmelita joined me on the pipe to make sure I was OK ,saying" OK, looks like you both are going to have to find another way up use the ledge in front of you ,to move around the front of the museum. And stay out the security lights" only for Carmlita to put a hand on my shoulder ,and say " I think we can handle that" before we swing across to the museum building, soon as we got there we did what Bentley told us to do ,as we made our way to the skylight of the room where the samurai dagger was kept, and when we opened the skylight we found the dagger right below us along with lots and lots of deadly lasers waiting for us to trigger them.

There's when I call Bentley to tell him" Okay Bentley we're in place. Let us know when you and Penelope shut down the security system" Bentley on the other line then replies so sure of himself it's no problem saying "patience Sly. You cant rush greatness and I'm about to code a hacking masterpiece" before we cut to Bentley and his girlfriend Penelope in the sewers.

Bentley P.O.V.: After getting off with Sly ,I then turn to my wife and ask "are you ready Penelope?" ,as she then replies to me "already on it Bentley, with the new and improved R.C. I've modified ,this little guy will be able to go through the sewers undetected ,and leap or fly over any gaps in its way ,and with the new hacking system I've installed in the program, it will be able to detect and hack into any computer in its path" ,that's when I then say to her "I love it when you talk technology, but just to be safe I'll be sure to clear a path for it if it runs into any barriers" ,only for Penelope to then reply "thanks Bentley now let's get moving " as we then begin our part of the plan.

As Penelope then starts up her R.C. I prepare to follow it in my new and improved wheelchair Penelope made for me , then when she finished we where off racing at the speed of light ,whenever an obstacle or a barrier was in the way I'd bomb it to make sure nothing stood in-between its course ,and for every gap we came across I would either put in a ramp to help it get across ,or I would simply pick up the car and hover us over the said gap ,and after a few twists, turns ,and dodges we finally reach the main computer.

"Alright Bentley just put me into the mainframe computer and let me do the rest" Penelope says to which I gladly do so ,then after I place the R.C.'s flash drive slot located on the front into the plug ,Penelope then commenced her hacking skills and to my surprise she was allot faster than I am when it comes to hacking even when taking down firewalls ,and by the time she finished that's when I finished up with the last code base ,thus deactivating the power supply to the lasers, in which I say "and that's the way the code base crumbles!" ,then from there Penelope took over saying to Murray on the other line "Ok Murray your on", in which he replies "the Murray is always on Penelope!" before he went into action for his part of the mission.

Murray's P.O.V.: Finally the Murray had a chance to come into action ,and what's more by my side the lovely Katrina ,who not only was my faithful cheerleader and the cooper gangs scent tracker ,but is also trained in the art of kickboxing ,and is a black belt in karate fighting too ,and by my side we where an unbeatable force for anyone who got in our way, until we got to the loading docks like Bentley had told us to ,but when we got there ,we then met up with a little rat in a rubber suit standing right in front of us ,curious about this I then ask it "where did you come from short stuff" and to Katrina's shock ,another one was right behind us, as she then said to me "Murray like I think this guy was like totally leading us into a trap", that's when I ask her "what makes you say that?" only for a frightened Katrina to point at the 10 or 20 mice exterminators, standing right in front of us.

Soon afterwards they soon began to surround us ,and when we weren't looking one of them captured Katrina and began to touch her in places I don't even want to bring up much to her horror, as she then screams and kicks,then when I let my guard down that's when the rest of them jump me, pile on top of me, and pinned me down but then hearing Katrina's cry for help, I soon gathered all my strength, and very slowly I tried to get back on my feet, and when I succeeded that's when I let out my spin attack and scatter them all like bowling pins, and then I go for the one attacking Katrina ,and give him the hardest punch of his life ,and when I did he was down hard, and soon after wards that's when I yell out "THAT FELT GREAT!" ,Then afterwards Katrina in joy then approaches me for a hug ,saying "oh my hero!" making me blush a rose-red color.

Afterwards Bentley on the other line calls me to ask if everything was OK ,to which I reply "NOW IT IS!" Before I began to shut down the power supplies by throwing something heavy at them ,as they now began to smash to pieces thus shutting down the lasers so Sly and Carmelita can get through.

Sly P.O.V.: After the lasers shut down ,Bentley gave me the signal that it was a OK to pass saying "Okay Sly the security system is down. Your all clear!" to this I then say great I'm going in ,Carmelita watch my back will you?" To which she replies "be careful ringtail" to which, I reply with a nod before going down to fetch the sword ,after doing so I then leave a calling card in its place, but before I can make my escape however, I then a very familiar British accent say to me "well well look who I catch trying to get away with stealing Cyrille's valuable treasure" ,and it turned out to be in my surprise non other than constable Neyla ,who then says to me "long time no see Sly Cooper" ,before I say "I-I-it can't be you-we destroyed the hate chip how could you still be alive?"

"I guess the Clockwerk parts you destroyed where more than just a means of immortality weren't they? In fact they can also serve as a means of second protection ,unlike you however I say you have a very important appointment with prison Sly Cooper" she says, before I say "sorry gotta take a rain check ,NOW CARMELITA!" as she then pulls me up as I make my escape ,soon Neyla who was now back at Interpol as if nothing had happened the last time we saw her, then called for backup telling them our whereabouts as we make our escape ,Carmelita and I then make a jump off the museum building as if we planned for this to happen, as we landed on the van right above afterwards I then shout "lets hit it!" as Murray who was now in the van, started it up and began to drive recklessly all over as if he where in the demolition derby.

Soon Bentley then asks Murray what he was doing only for him to reply to this saying "just setting up for the jump!" before going over a ramp, sending us over a gate that was in front of us while saying "welcome to air Murray, thanks for flying!" landing hard on the ground afterwards ,while Penelope was bringing me and Carmelita into the van ,Katrina then says to Murray "awesome landing baby" kissing him on the cheek ,however before I could join in on the fun ,I then notice what was right in front of us, as I then say in concern "hey Bentley ,not to complain but we're kind of trapped her" as I show him right in front of us a blockade in front of ,us consisting of police cars ,and exterminator trucks.

Showing no fear however Bentley then replies to my complaint, saying "relax Sly. Just put the dagger in the receptacle" after doing so, Bentley then activates the machine and when it was at full power ,he then turns to Murray and says "any time you want to punch it ,Murray " soon stepping on the accelerator he replies to Bentley saying "you got it chum" before going into high-speed, "don't slow down Murray !" Penelope added afterwards, only for Murray to reply to this saying "I NEVER DO!" ,soon as the van looked like it was about to clash in with the blockade ,but then suddenly as it went toward the blockade ,that's when the van started to form rockets on where the backdoors should be,and began to go at the speed of light, then it vanished right there after it neared the blockade ,was showing us that we have succeeded in going through time.

**Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time**

* * *

Sly P.O.V: Before the heist however, we had to recruit the other members of our gang Dimitri ,Guru, and the Panda king and ordered them to look after the book ,and keep us updated on if the book changed, and our mom's Teresa and Kathy both wished us good luck on our trip ,and that they would take care of the kids while we where away ,speaking of the kids after hearing Bentley's story and the whole time traveling deal, they wanted to come along too ,however since I'm worried they might get captured or worse during time travel ,I thought it would be better if they stayed here with their grandma's and step grandfather Dimitri ,while me and the gang went off to save the cooper timeline.

They where not happy about it though I know, but what could I do, anyway after we began to travel to Feudal Japan, I began to wonder to myself how Neyla came back to life when I clearly remember destroying the hate chip thus destroying Clockwerk and Neyla inside him, then again I then began to think it was another change made to the time line ,and that I would make sure that when it was all over, Neyla stays dead and never comes back ever no matter what, later on as we travel I was eager to see one of my ancestors for the first time throughout our travel to Feudal Japan.

**Chapter 2 has been updated sorry for the choppy end bit but I promise I will get better in the next chapter in the meantime let me know what you think of this chapter in your next review and please no flames **


	3. Saving Rioichi

Sly P.O.V.: During our first stop into Feudal Japan ,we started out by searching for my ancestor Rioichi Cooper, master ninja, and master chef ,and according to the thievious raccoonus he was the inventor of sushi ,after creating such a delectable dish he opened up a sushi restaurant ,which while very prosperous also provided a perfect cover for a ninja, when we got to Japan however we soon discovered that something was very wrong ,what should have been a peaceful village ,was more like a heavily patrolled military base.

And when we located Rioichi's restaurant, we find it to be shut down and under guard ,and what's worse we discovered that Rioichi was taken away to a high security jail ,for believing to have served bad sushi to the shogun, we needed to get to the bottom of this situation ,and the first order of business was getting Rioichi out of jail.

As soon I got out into the field and began my search, I then get a call from Bentley through my binnocucom, and he says to me "OK Sly ,before we break Rioichi out of jail ,I need you to do something for Penelope first", I then ask him what she wanted me to do first, and that's when he patches e through to Penelope ,who then says to me "Sly before we bust out your ancestor out of jail, we need information on our surroundings ,so I'll need you to take some photos of them and send them to me ,so I can see what we're dealing with" to which I reply "I'm on it, so what do you want me to look at?" to which she answers saying "the prison Rioichi's trapped in, the armor the guards are wearing, and also Riochi's restaurant ,then bring then let me know so I can come pick them up and see if I cant find any information on how to get around", to which I then reply "no problem."

So I got to work taking the photos Penelope wanted ,they where not easy to take however ,mostly at times a guard would keep moving in another direction, I could never get a good angle on the buildings, and to top it off ,right when I get a clear shot of a pic, something keeps getting in the way like a tree blowing in the wind, but I managed then afterwards , I return to the safe house to deliver the photos, but instead of seeing Penelope ,Katrina steps out taking the photo's in her place, saying "Sly your back good, like let me take these to Penelope ,she is like totally busy letting me file her nails, but I'll be sure to give them to her when she's done. By the way she wanted to tell you ,to also take a pick of the Geisha house ,just across the river when your done taking these photos" as she goes back inside with the photos.

I then make my way to the Geisha house to take the photo, and when I do get there however after taking the picture, a very tall slim tiger with yellow glowing eyes smoking a cigar steps out of it in one mean look, dressed in what either looks like rouge or beige clothing ,with yellow lines on the side ,with red and brown belts around his body holding swords on his back ,and when I notice him ,that's when I think to myself "this guy definitely looks out-of-place, I better take a pic of this guy too, I think Penelope or Bentley would love to dig up more info on whoever the guy was" ,after taking it without him seeing I then return back to the safe house to show them the new pics I took, but what caught everyone most by surprise especially Bentley and Carmelita ,was the tiger from earlier ,when they got a good look at him, that's when Carmelita tells me "Sly I know this guy, he's a ruthless general that's on Interpol's most wanted list ,this guy was responsible for overthrowing small countries" surprised by this I then ask her in concern "really you know him Carm?"

"Of course he's the guy Interpol had most trouble finding since day 1, but after we eventually caught up to him he vanished without a trace afterwards to who knew where" Carmelita answered me, only for Bentley to then reply to this saying "well we all know this we're not the only ones with a time machine. By the way Sly me and Penelope took a look at the prison, and I would say this place is tighter than...tighter than...something?" ,only for me to then reply back to the reptile saying "your database security? ,Murray's pants?" only for Bentley to then reply "anyways, we checked up the place and it turns out there's no way in except for the front entrance .And I think I know a way you can get in is-" the answer I reply "the doorbell?", then he replies "very funny no. I'm talking about a disguise ,as in one of the suits of armor the guards wear ,if you can get one of those than head for the main entrance, and that's how we'll break in to save Rioichi."

I then reply to the turtle saying "no problem Bentley ,I'll just-" then I was interrupted by Penelope, who then said to me "actually this job would better be suited for Katrina, she does have a very strong nose to smell out anything from a far distance, specifically metal armor" only for Katrina to then say "which totally smells like sushi, mixed with pork, like knowing these guys they never wash their armor in like what weeks ? ,So yeah it'll be like totally easy" as she then began her job, right when she goes out the door and says "like I'll be back with the armor in like 3 minutes flat, don't wait up" as we then began to wait for her.

After 10 minutes of waiting ,she then returns with the complete set and also out of breath man she works fast I thought, before Bentley asks her" Katrina ,did you get all the parts of the armor?" Only for Katrina to then reply "like of course I did ,but I so gotta tell you it wasn't like totally easy getting this stuff, the guards who I like took it from put up a totally harsh fight" before handing me the suit, saying afterwards "I'm going to go lie down in the van now ,like call me if you need me for anything" afterwards ,Bentley then turns to me and says "alright Sly, put on that armor so we can begin our plan to break Rioichi out of jail ."

* * *

Half an hour later I was then leaving the safe house dressed in the samurai armor ,and the first order of business that came to my mind when I left in the armor ,was to get in the jail and free Rioichi ,and here's how I got in. You see when I got to the front of the jail where a guard was standing, I ask it in a commanding voice to open the doors and let me in ,however the guard began to get suspicious, as he glared at me and asked in a booming voice "hmmph! A little short to be a commander ,aren't you? Who are you?" as he shined his lantern in front of my face to which I ignored, I replied "why, I am...Major Muggshot!"

Still suspicious however the guard than questions me saying "Hmmph! Muggshot?! I've never heard of you!" soon I then started to behave more like a major and scornfully said to him" you dare question me?! Son I've been a guard since you where just a squealing piglet! ! Wait until I tell the general about this! I hear he **loves **pork chops..." This got the guards complete attention as he then says to me with a worried look on his face "wait! I'm very sorry sir! I didn't recognize you! Please go right in!" and just like that I walked right in without the guard noticing my presence hook line and sinker.

As I made may way inside ,I then saw that the jail was filled with guards left and right ,a volcanic lava pit at the center of one of the rooms, and some of the littler guards in the torture room who were being tortured to death, it was so brutal I find myself asking how can anyone in the right mind consider this entertaining ,but aside from that after I went deeper into the prison, I finally found where Rioichi was being kept which was inside a cage being dangled above my head as if it where and ornament .

Rioichi happened to be dressed in a blue sleeveless hoodie ,with white sleeves , matching blue pants ,mask and shoes , he was a red panda raccoon ,inside the said cage just sitting there as if he where waiting for something ,after looking around to see if any guards where in sight ,I then return my attention to Rioichi, seeing him for the first time I was so excited, that I just called out to him saying in whisper "hey! Rioichi Cooper! Are you okay?" When he saw me however, he clearly thought I was a guard there to make fun of him ,and said to me "you guards all seem to make very poor jokes!" But I proved him wrong, by simply replying back to him saying "oh no I'm not one of those guys, I'm a sort of ninja just like you ,I'm to break you out" as I then lose the disguise and show myself to him.

When he saw me his expression changed into relief as he then says to me "ah I see !a fellow ninja! very good! you will need to make your way to the dragon's bridge to reach this cage. Hurry up!" Understanding him ,I then reply to him "hang on Rioichi, I'll be up there soon" as I then put my armor back on and make my way to the bridge like Rioichi told me to, and I tell you it wasn't, easy not only where there guards to get through ,there where also traps to avoid, dragon statues that breathe fire and giant blades that swing from the ceiling ,its like they where expecting me to come in here ,and by the time I get through it all I was almost sure that these guys wanted me more than captured.

Finally after passing all of this though ,I finally reach the dragon's bridge where I would be one step closer to saving Rioichi or so I thought ,right when I stepped toward the bridge you see ,the whole bridge along with the jail began to collapse ,and right in front of the path where the bridge once was, where lots of dragon statues of many sizes that can shoot fire balls from their mouths ,and it looked like I was the one who was gonna have to take them out in order to save Rioichi ,so what I do with the statues was that I had to act fast and dodge them all by using the shield from my armor stolon earlier ,to reflect the fire balls back at the statues ,while I move towards my ninja ancestor.

And once I finally reach ,him that's when he asks me "I do not know you, but only a true cooper could have reached this cage ,who are you exactly?" and there is when I tell him "do not be alarmed Rioichi ,you see my name is Sly Cooper and I have come from the future, to save you from your imprisonment here" to this Rioichi remained calm, and replies to me "do not worry ,ninja are never alarmed. With all that has happened here lately, I believe you .Now perhaps you would open the cage, so that we may escape from certain death" seeing the place beginning to come down, so I gladly break the lock to his cage with my cane, and we both make our escape by grabbing the chain holding the cage, before the cage broke off it, and me and Rioichi make our escape before the whole jail came tumbling down.

* * *

After I rescued Rioichi we both returned to the hideout ,where I introduced him to everyone in my family and my friends as well ,and Carmelita when she saw him she began to make her acquaintance with her in law ,and we even explained what was happening in the future that brought us here to rescue him ,and he honored us rescuing him by serving us his creation ,while he explained to us what happened here ,and I tell you Katrina is the only one who enjoyed Rioichi's sushi so much Rioichi promised to make her his #1 customer once he regains his restaurant ,and soon after serving them more he then began to tell us what had happened to him and Japan ,and why it became like this when we got here.

It turns out that the tiger that I saw walking out of the Geisha shop was the one behind it all ,who goes by the name of El Jefe ,according to Carmelita he had token over dozens of small countries around the globe over the years and usually to the highest bidder ,he was also a ruthless mercenary and a military strategist of the highest order ,and a while back when the authorities closed in on him, he suddenly vanished ,but lucky for us we had found him here in Feudal Japan, and after hearing all this Katrina then talked out of turn saying "so this guy is like the one who locked you up in jail ,right Rioichi?" only for him to then reply back to her saying "that is correct Katrina san, and he was to one who drugged the sushi meant for the shogun, which would explain how I ended up imprisoned" hearing this Murray than added in "man what kind of nutcase would do such a thing to poor innocent food it's just not right and why."

And before anyone could answer, Bentley steps in and says "that's what we're here to find out Murray ,and I think we'll start at Rioichi's restaurant " as he then begins to lay out the plan, which once again involved Katrina ,after hearing this however she replies to this saying "what like no way, I already had to dig through garbage to get Sly that armor, like there's no way I'm going into some restaurant guarded by sweaty guards, who don't shower" only to be tempted, when Riochi then says "did I forget to mention the delicious sushi I have in boxes ,being kept frozen in a freezer that contains a cartload of boxes?" hearing this ,Katrina's craving for fish soon acted up as she then asks "sushi ,as in like you have more in that place?" then what really convinced, was when Riochi said to her "and if you help me reclaim it again, I will give you a free discount after for my favorite customer ,you will get all the sushi you can eat" that's when Katrina eagerly asks Bentley ,before squealing in joy "so Bentley like what's the plan, I am so in!" Soon Bentley then explains to us his plan saying "alright here's what we do", before whispering his plan to all of us.

**And here is the third chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it I will be looking forward to seeing your reviews on it and I promise the next chapter will be on the way soon**


	4. Sushi House Break In

Katrina P.O.V.: When I like got outside to start my heist, I was already thinking about all that totally delicious sushi,as I got to the restaurant, I soon came face to face with a large guard ,who was at the front gate ,and when he saw me he asked me "hey!, you there in the dress!" I thought I was like a goner for sure when he noticed me ,until suddenly I then heard him ask me" what is a pretty young lady like you ,doing out in such a beautiful night like this?" As he then brings me closer to him by grabbing me by the waist and begins stroking my bushy tail, he didn't even notice what I was wearing or talking in, man this guard must either totally be blind or just like totally stupid .Anyways he then gazes at me or maybe my chest, and ask me "how's about I take you inside for some sushi, if you give me a little kiss ?" ugh the nerve of that guard I do like have a boyfriend you know ,but at least he like has taste.

So I played him into thinking that I would want to kiss him, by saying "Ok handsome ,like just close your eyes and pucker up ,because I'm planning on making this one very special" and he did like ,this guard was like so gullible that after he puckered up ,I then like asked him to give me the lantern he was carrying and he was all like "whatever you say, my soft pet" afterwards when he like gave me his lantern, I made him think I was putting it to like the side and acted like I was putting it down somewhere before kissing him, when really I was like holding it in my hand the whole time ,when I asked him "like ready?" and when he nodded in excitement for his kiss , right when I said to him "okay here it comes" ,that's when I hit him with his own lantern so hard he began to see stars ,as he said later on" wow what a woman " ,before passing out to the ground.

"Katrina what are you doing ? ,Hide some where quick ,before the guard gets up again" Bentley says to me through the binnocucom, soon I like did so and he was right to like tell me to do so, cause like after I did it that's when that El Jefe guy comes by ,and seeing one of his guards totally down on the floor like that ,he got like so make he like completely inhaled all of his cigar up to the point where his used cigar completely became ashes, and here is how he woke up the guard ,he blew cigarette smoke to his face causing the guard to wake up to him, saying "oh boss I-Its not what it looks like, you see" Jefe then like stops him there, saying "I don't want to hear it ,just make sure no one gets in or out understand?, I don't want any more problems!" before he walked away leaving the guard like scared out of his mind.

Afterwards Bentley comes back on-line, and says "phew that was close ,you need to be more careful around guards when you get inside Katrina, if any guard where to see you it could either lead to you leading them to our hiding spot ,or Jefe taking you hostage" like whatever I said to him, before he explains like what I have to do ,saying " when I say in response "like no problem, like here he comes now" as I like then see Sly in the armor, command the guards at the gate "dismiss!" before knocking on the shield 3 times ,after they left that's when me and Rioichi like enter the place with ease.

* * *

Rioichi P.O.V: When we entered my restaurant, Katrina san took the sight of it as quite a surprise to her, saying "wow like this is like being at an aquarium, or like a fish museum ,like where did you even get the money to pay for a place like this?" to which I then respond to this ,saying "a ninja never reveals his secrets to anyone but fellow ninja my dear, unless he decides that he or she is worthy" as I then place the hood over my head, and retrieve my canes which I hid under the rug of the front entrance.

Next I then get a call from Bentley san ,as he then says to me "Ok Rioichi ,I guess I don't need to tell you about your own place. Quite ingenious of you to use your sushi knives as door keys by the way." Responding to this ,I say "Bentley san I AM a ninja master." Understanding my point of view, he then says "right uh ... my bad anyways, my scan reveals your sushi knives are still here. The bad news here is that your guards still have them. there are also some security traps you may have also never seen before" which is true yes, but my words of wisdom explain to Bentley san, saying" Bentley san thought the bamboo forest is dense, water flows through it without effort" he replies saying "oh yeah...Just be careful that you nor Katrina don't disturb the guards ,and get those knives and take your restaurant back!"

"Oh great like our way in is totally locked!" Katrina san says as she tries to open the doors after my call with Bentley san ends ,to this I then say to her "allow me to open them for you from the other side, while I practice my leaping dragon technique" not understanding what I'm saying ,Katrina san then asks me "like what is a leaping dragon, is he like you pet or something" to this I then slap my forehead in arrogance, as I then explain to her the leaping dragon by showing her the technique ,by jumping onto one of the lamps of my shop, then I focus my energy and concentrate on the decorative fish that's a distance away from me, and as I gather the energy I need, I then begin to jump to that platform ,but instead of spiral jumping onto one lamp to another to reach it, I simply leap to it with intense speed, as I flow with the wind to get there.

After seeing it Katrina san was impressed with how I move ,she barely even said anything ,maybe because I must have stunned her when I presented my technique to her ,but nonetheless I kept to my word and opened the door for Katrina san from the other side ,afterwards with Katrina san's sense of smell ,we where able to locate the guards who have my sushi knives, while avoiding the traps Bentley san had warned us about ,and after we got all 3 of my knives back ,I then use them to unlock the door to where the boiler room was, where Bentley san then tells me to deliver a message to El Jefe ,and I do this by activating the boiler, causing all my ovens to rise in heat, and all my signs begin flashing like the never had before.

Seeing all this caused all the guards to then run and scream in terror as they attempt to escape the so-called mad house ,Katrina then began to cheer at our victory , there is when I say to her "thank you very much Katrina san, you have definitely earned yourself that free discount for all the sushi you can eat" causing Katrina to then cheer for this, as I then later show her where I keep the sushi cooler ,where she then begins to eagerly help herself to all the sushi she wanted, and after she had her fill which was about 10 or 20 cases, we then return back to the hideout for the next part of the plan.

**There we go the next chapter is finally complete and I hope to get positive reviews for this if you want to if you like it please let me know and I promise I will update soon**


	5. Madame Murray

Murray P.O.V.: While Katrina and Rioichi where getting back the restaurant ,Bentley and I made our way to Rioichi's secret fishing hole where he told us is where he catches the best fish for his sushi, and a good thing Jefe didn't find out about it yet ,anyways after we caught a whole ton of fish, we then made our way back to the cart ,which was parked outside the fishing hole in plain sight . After placing the fish on the cart ,that's when I ask Bentley if maybe Rioichi can make us more sushi as a reward, only for Bentley to tell me after "lets focus more on the mission at hand Murray" which in Bentley language ,either means not now or no.

Anyways we got back to the hideout later on, that's when we meet up with the rest of the gang and Rioichi ,and talk about how we did ,to which I answer for Bentley saying "we hit the jackpot, all these bad boys we caught will make Rioichi a fortune again in no time, how about you guys" referring to Katrina and Rioichi, to which Rioichi answers" my restaurant has been taken back once more ,and by dawn that is when I shall resume business again, and all thanks to Katrina sans sensitive nose" as he then puts our attention to Katrina ,adding in "also her craving for my sushi as well, she cleaned out my whole inventory so tomo arigato for the extra fish" as I then see Katrina snack on another case of sushi, adding in "like I cant help it ,it is like so good it makes my tongue totally want more."

Seeing the sushi she was eating, I was tempted to its delicious appearance so much ,that I nervously asked her "hey Katrina, um...can I please have a taste of the sushi you got there?" to which at first she refuses ,saying "No! my sushi!" hogging it all for herself ,but then she reconsiders saying "no I'm just kidding honey ,sure you can have some like just don't take them all." I do so, but afterwards I then ask why ,only for her to tell me that even as a kid, she had this addiction to fish or anything related to fish ,and that whenever she came across something fish related, she would start to act crazy and take it all for herself, not like how most cats would over fish, but she would seriously scratch anyone who tried to take it from her friend or foe, I'm just glad she didn't do it to me.

_(Anyone who watches Victorious can know where I got Katrina's addiction to fish from if not I got inspired by a girl named Cat from that show who has this addiction to something called Bibble and her behavior towards it is also an inspiration for Katrina and her fish addiction and now back to the story)_

Bentley then cuts the conversation short saying "alright that's enough lying around for the moment, time to start our next job which is to break into the Geisha house,, and have Murray disguise himself as Madame Geisha, to spill Jefe's secrets to us, so we'll know what he's up to and stop him in his tracks" than that's when Sly asks Bentley, saying "wait why Murray, and who is Madame Geisha?" Only for Bentley to answer his questions, saying "she happens to be the only person whom he talks with about his plans and secrets, ,and given her height and weight she and Murray are the same size unfortunately for Jefe ,now she is on vacation at the moment ,but Jefe doesn't know about it yet ,so here is what we're going to do." Bentley then begins to layout the plan ,saying that Rioichi will sneak in and through a little device, Bentley will hack into a case where Geisha's clothes are being kept ,and after opening it up, that's when I come in and dress up as Madame Geisha, and hopefully fool Jefe and his goons into telling me their plan.

Katrina however tries to talk Bentley out of going through with the plan but Bentley just said "I'm sorry Katrina but he is the only one to fit into the costume besides the other girls at the Geisha house took their costumes with them on vacation and Murray is the right size for the costume" then Penelope comes in adding "and besides Murray would look kinda cute in that outfit now that I think about it" only for Sly to confirm our heist saying "then its settled we start the heist in two minutes lets get ready for a Madame Geisha come back" referring to me as Madame geisha.

* * *

Later on we began our Madame Geisha heist ,when Rioichi entered the Geisha house through a window hatch ,and snuck his way through to where the controls to the case holding the dress was ,and after Bentley hacked into it ,the case started to open up there's where I came into play ,starting by shouting out "target acquired. Agent hawk going in..." But as I started to dive toward the Madame Geisha dress, that's when the cable holding me began to hold me back ,right before I could even reach the outfit, with only Rioichi to warn me saying" Murray san ,please be careful! that cable looks rather delicate" only to answer back to him saying "now you tell me."

And before anything else could happen ,that's when the cable snapped off leaving me to fall right into the outfit while destroying the case all the while ,leaving Penelope to ask me "Murray are you OK? ,how does the outfit look on you?" to answer, I then look at myself ,and see me wearing a light blue kimono with a black sash around the waste, a black wig on my head ,and white makeup on my face covering every inch of it, so to answer Penelope's question I say "fits like a glove Penelope" only for Bentley, to cut in and say "well I hope you remember the routine we practiced Murray ,because I sense some guards coming your way" and boy they where ,and they where not that happy to see me either.

At least not until the really saw me asking "you there! What's going on? explain yourself!" and after I show myself to them in a seductive way ,the guards then dropped their weapons and stared in surprise at my supposed beauty, as I answer them in a different voice saying "Konnichiwa .I am the most famous Madame Geisha. Please allow me to entertain you" that's when instead of roaring and battle cries, I hear instead the sound of applauding and loud cheering ,as I then start dancing to the music being played exactly how the gang rehearsed it, and the guards watching where all gazing at my appearance ,enjoying it so much that that's the only thing they are paying attention to ,even when Rioichi is in front of them.

And by the time I was finished, the guards weren't even paying attention to the fact that I have escaped ,in fact the only thing they could think of was the beautiful woman that had been on stage entertaining them and showing them a good time, by then when they realize it was a setup, me and Rioichi where back in the safety of our hide out laughing at the guards supposed reaction to the surprise and shock of the escape of Rioichi and the fake Geisha from under their noses ,then afterwards Sly begins to speak up again saying "OK we all admit that was funny, but lets not forget about our real mission here, so lets get back on the subject of taking down Jefe here, tomorrow night things are going to be changing around here once we're done with him" as we get some rest later on for the next heist.

**And here we go the next chapter set up please review and tell me if its good or not and I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter I know I'm looking forward to it so until next time here is the new chapter**


	6. In the Palace

Penelope P.O.V.: After we got Murray into the outfit ,that's when Bentley had me follow el Jefe with my microphone RC car, saying that Murray dressed as a girl wouldn't be enough to really find out Jefe's plan ,so what I do is head to the house across from the Geisha house, and startup my car from there, and when I found him it looked like he was going to the prison, so while driving the RC car I followed him there ,and when a flashlight guard shined its light on me, I was at least thankful Bentley at least set up the disguise function ,to make the guards think my car was a chicken with Murray's chicken hat in case a guards notice it.

And right when he stops at the prison, there is when I hear him begin to talk saying "ah, even this magnificent prison pales when compared to my new statue fortress" so that's where he's hiding out I wondered, then that's when I hear him afterwards say "nobody would guess the palace gate switch is actually under the bridge " to this, that's when I reply to myself "that's what you think Jefe, we now know thanks to you" before he moves again.

As I continue to follow ,there is when he then stops at the fishing hole ,that's when I hear our tiger friend 'compliment' it ,saying "bah! Fishing caves. Good thing I sealed them. My dragon gates are invincible as long as those lazy guards don't get distracted by sushi!" only to then think to myself "sushi huh? I'm sure that can be arranged, looks like these guys and Katrina both have one thing in common " following him later on ,I then hear Jefe say" even if those fools get to the dragon gates, they'll never figure out the switches are inside the dragon mouths hahaha" Only for me to ask him ,in a personal way "then why am I figuring this out now?" While I follow him.

The final place I then follow him to afterwards was back at the Geisha house, where I then see Jefe make an appearance from above, and when he comes down suddenly ,he then turns in suspicion and asks "who's there, show yourself!" only to reveal the RC in a chicken disguise ,as the tiger glances at it in annoyance, he then thinks about something else ,saying "now I just need to find that blasted Rioichi, so I can deliver the package to the boss!" making his way to the Geisha house afterwards, leaving the cooper gang with questions like who is Jefe working for? And what is he after that's connected with Rioichi? There was only one way to find out ,and that was to keep following him.

When he arrived at the front doors of the Geisha house, that's when Murray in the Geisha outfit steps out only to say to him "konnichiwa ,Jefe san" Jefe as a response bows in front of him and replies in a smooth voice "greetings, Madame Geisha" and as he bows, that's when Murray notices something attached in a sash on Jefe's back ,in between his swords ,and when he takes it out of his back ,that's when he tosses it to my direction, only for me to catch it then signal Murray to keep up the act ,while I take what Murray got from the mercenary, back to the hideout hoping it would be more information on Jefe's plan.

As I did so Jefe then signals the phony woman to enter and as Murray does so he smacks her on the behind playfully as he entered which I found a bit disturbing but yet I could not keep my eyes off him for one second but then after the doors of the Geisha house closed that's when I brought what Murray stole to the safe house and as for Murray he eventually came back to the hideout after his talk with Jefe.

Bentley P.O.V.: After our gang members return ,that's when Penelope shows me what she and Murray got from el Jefe, other than the information she got from her RC, after looking at it I was surprised what Jefe was after but I wondered why,anyways getting back on subject ,we now know where Jefe is hiding out ,and how we can get in and after looking at the blueprints stolen from him, that's when I say "alright gang seeing why Jefe has come here, and why he's after Riochi ,we can safely say that we're this close to ending his war games" as I then place my finger and thumb together a quarter-inch ,and begin to explain what our plan of attack is.

Starting with what Penelope told me about the guards addiction to sushi just like Katrina, and to this she replies "whatever ,like I can't help it I'm a cat " after she says this however, I then add into her sentence "with a strong sense of smell, to which will come in handy when you use it to help Rioichi find the most poisonous flowers which can put anyone to sleep ,because the flowers that are poisonous are nearly impossible to find ,but with your nose it will be a synch, and we will need those flowers too if were gonna use them to make the ultimate sushi trap for the guards, once they get a taste of the spiked sushi Rioichi makes with them ,they will be out like a light in no time " to which Katrina denies at first, but then I bribe her, saying that if she does this I will promise her a giant role of sushi bigger than a basket ball just for her, to which she replies to this "like when can I start?"

To this new attitude of Katrina ,I then say to her "that's what I want to hear, you can start after I finish explaining the plan" to which I continue explaining ,saying while that's going on ,me, Carmelita ,Murray, Penelope ,and Sly will be waiting at the Rioichi's restaurant when you get back ,and then we will start to make our poisoned sushi for the guards, and after we serve it to them when they fall asleep ,that's when we'll make our way to the dragon bridge ,and end El Jefe's game once and for all" before everyone including myself began to get into position.

* * *

6 minutes later we where now at the restaurant ,waiting for the two to come back here with the flowers ,we need when they did that's when we got started on the sushi ,and by the time we finished we then set up every piece for each guard, when they weren't looking and by the time they notice, they did not even care where it came from, they just ate it as if where from the boss himself.

After about a minute later, that's when the guards suddenly began to fall asleep, and that's when we then made our way to El Jefe's palace ,and thanks to Sly's newly acquired armor getting through to the dragon gate was as easy as pie, soon when we got in however, the whole gang and I where in for a big surprise when we then entered his palace ,that's when we were introduced to a giant blimp getting off the ground, and preparing to take off wanting to find out more, we decided to explore further.

When we reach the bridge ,that's when Carmelita noticed someone on the roof come down on us, warning us saying "guys look!" Only to see Jefe finally come face to face with us, saying "end of the line Coopers!" While smoking a cigar ,afterwards he then points a finger at us, and shouts to his men "get them you fools!" As the gate closes afterwards, we are then welcomed by the same rat exterminators from before, that's when I hear Murray from beside me say "sweet my favorite part of the job!" while he punches his fist in excitement, and that's when Rioichi makes his way to the dragon bridge switch while we where left to deal with the henchmen.

While we fought though ,I remembered what me and Rioichi discussed at the hideout, about what El Jefe was planning while Penelope was chasing after that tiger ,and fearing if it was true what Jefe was after is confirmed ,I then remembered telling him to do something to the cane ,before arriving here to which he agreed ,saying he had an excellent method on what to do with it, afterwards I then return back to reality and continue to fight of the masked rats, while Rioichi was working on getting the bridge opened for us.

After getting the gate opened, that's when we finished off the last of the rat crew ,and reunited with Rioichi so we call all face Jefe and beat him at his own game ,but what we didn't know is that El Jefe was waiting for us in a cleverly hidden spot, and just when Rioichi was the first one to cross the bridge, that's when Jefe jumped him ,grabbing him by his vest afterwards then taking his cane, before casting him aside "My Cane!" Rioichi shouted ,after hitting the hard floor, while Jefe made and escape, but not before starting a fire with his swords ,and leaving a huge trail of it behind thus destroying the remaining bridge, so we don't go after him.

"Sorry Cooper ... You lose! I need to deliver this puny stick to a new owner" Jefe says before escaping ,leaving poor Rioichi depressed ,only for Sly to try and cheer him up saying "don't worry Rioichi ,you go with the others back to the safe house ,I'll get your cane back" only for Carmelita to almost try and stop him, with a concerned face, and tears running down her cheeks, saying "Sly no, you could get killed!" Only for Sly to calm her down, saying "Carmelita don't worry about me ,I'll be fine I've dealt worser guys then him ,just go back with the others, and I'll catch up after I get Rioichi's cane back, I promise" to which Carmelita says nothing more to him ,other than "be careful than" before sharing a very passionate kiss with him.

Afterwards ,that's when Sly goes after him ,leaving us no other choice but to go back to the hideout especially Carmelita.

Sly P.O.V.: While the gang was headed back to the hideout ,I made my way through the busted bridge and continue chasing Jefe, when I went further into the palace, that's when I notice a 50 foot high stone statue of Jefe right over the real one, and it was so huge I barely even had words to describe how big it is ,that's when I heard Jefe who was right in front of me asking "hey Cooper, what do you think of my statue?" only to reply back to him ,saying " its very nice ,for a pigeon magnet" only for Jefe to respond to this ,saying" I hope you can fly like a pigeon Cooper ,otherwise you'll never catch me!" as he begins to climb all the way to the top of the statue ,to which I then glare in anger at him afterwards, before I begin to climb chasing after him to the very top.

**And here is where the chapter ends but if you truly enjoy it then I will be happy if you tell me how you liked it in your review of this chapter and in the mean time I will update the next one as soon as I can and once again I hope you enjoyed it and I cant wait to hear what you positively think of this chapter**


	7. Sly VS El Jefe

Sly P.O.V.: When I got to the top of the building chasing Jefe, that's when I finally see his statue up close and personal ,and to my surprise it was the biggest statue I had ever seen to represent an ego ,and speaking of just while I was shockingly staring at the statue ,that's when a voice from the top of the statue asks me " a magnificent likeness isn't it, Cooper? Almost as handsome as the real thing!" which happened to be El Jefe himself showing off.

To this I simply reply to him "yeah it's almost big enough to contain your over inflated ego" thus upsetting him ,and he takes another puff out of his cigar before he said "take a nice, long look. I want you to remember the one who crushed you!" crushing his cigarette on his palm afterwards ,smothering it into ashes ,that's when I tell off the guy saying "looks like you've got nowhere left to run El Jefe, ready to face me now?" to this Jefe then replies to my comment ,saying "oh Cooper what a shame you climbed so high and now...You're gonna fall!" as he then comes down from the statue, pulling out the two swords from his back landing on a platform opposite from where I stand as he then prepares to attack.

Jefe stats attacking me, by shooting fireballs from his sword as they begin to catch fire on some of the buildings around us and some construction equipment as I start to catch up to him ,but when I do so that's when he moves to another platform ,trying to get away from me ,then when he reached a far distance from me, he then asks me "are you even trying Cooper?. It looks more like you're lagging behind" that was supposed to threaten me I wondered, well it looked like it didn't work ,even for a mercenary crime boss who doesn't live up his name.

And right when I finally do catch to him ,that's when I find him sitting Indian style, facing away from me ,then as I approach him he speaks saying "you know something ,Cooper? you're actually starting to annoy me" only to take pity on him ,sarcastically saying "oh don't worry. I have that affect on all cowardly crime lords" to which he turns his head toward me ,and begins to growl "you know you're acting more like a big baby than a jefe, you know that?" I say to the guy adding in "because instead of fighting me ,you run away from me" causing Jefe to then snap at me ,and say enough of these stupid games!" To which the two of us finally begin a sword fight.

Soon just when I was about to attack him through an opening ,that's when Jefe dodges me ,and soon we where crossing swords and cane, back and forth nonstop "you wont get away with what you did to Rioichi Jefe, just give up now and save yourself the humiliation" I say ,but instead all I hear from him is "cute Cooper, but I did not hear you say please so NO!" slashing his left sword through my shirt also cutting the skin of my belly, then through my shoulder tearing my shirt there too ,and then through my left cheek however I don't completely acknowledge it much, but instead I continue to cross blades with him, and right when he tries to attack me with a fireball made by his sword , thanks to the guards stolen armor, I then use the shield to reflect it back at him.

"Huh Wait, where did you, how did!?" was all Jefe could say ,before it came straight at him knocking him backwards ,making him venerable letting me finally attack him with just one swing from my cane to his face ,then I poke him in the chest with the stick end of the cane ,then when he holds his chest in pain he left his head open for me to attack it ,by slamming my cane over to it completely having the upper hand over him ,suddenly after getting back up ,he then begins to run again ,but not before he calls me "estupito rata!" followed by slicing a crane by the pole ,causing the crane to almost come down on me ,before making itself into a bride to a following building, then after getting to higher ground, that's when Jefe asks me "hey Cooper, how do you like my "crane" style?" before completely running to another building.

As I continue to follow him ,that's when I begin to wonder what's scarier Jefe or his lame jokes ,then by the time I reach him again, this time I find him simply standing in front of me as if he was expecting me for something ,asking "what took you so long, rata?" only for me to then run up and try to attack him ,but right when I attack him that's when I experience the true power Jefe has hidden from me, and it happens right when I try to strike him with my cane, that's when Jefe blocks it with his other sword that is fully charged in lightning, right before it knocks me back into the edge of the roof but not off the building, however now I learn that I not only have to dodge Jefe's fire sword ,but his lightning one as well.

Pretty soon I was starting to lose to this guy trying to fight back, then suddenly just when I see an opening on Jefe to attack on ,he outsmarts me and blocks with his lightning sword again, this time knocking off the edge of the building ,leaving me no choice but to hang from it for dear life ,as he then stands over me saying "end of the line Cooper, as I said before you lose, now be a good little rat and stay dead!" however what he didn't know was that I was charging my cane, while he was talking and right when he was about to send me into my death-bed, that's when I strike him from below knocking off most his teeth and his swords off, then afterwards I ask him "how do you like my cane style?" as he the feels defeated by that powerful blow ,saying "im...possible" before falling to the ground.

After defeating him that's when I see Rioichi's cane, however before I could even take it though, something that fell out of the sky which happened to be a smoke gas bomb activated, after its descend causing me to get back to hanging on the edge of a roof ,while the people who came down from the sky ,which happened to be more rat exterminators, take Rioichi's cane and leave with it ,back to the blimp from earlier ,and appearing from a window of it was a strange looking shadow glaring down at me turning to leave afterwards, and before the blimp vanished into thin air, one of the guards who was getting in the blimp dropped something shiny out of it, and after it left that's when I notice that it happened to be a sheriff's badge, and looking back up at the sky the blimp vanished from ,I then figured out whoever El Jefe was working for was the one behind all this.

* * *

Returning to the hideout afterwards ,with my head hanging in shame carrying a knocked out Jefe over my shoulders ,as I enter to apologize to him saying that I let him get away with taking the cane ,however Bentley then says to me "don't be sorry Sly ,besides we planned for that to happen" only to realize that I didn't mess up ,when I ask "wait, but Rioichi's cane" only for Rioichi to then reveal that his cane had been in the hideout the whole time, saying "is right here" only for Bentley to reveal ,that after looking at the blueprints taken from Jefe, he then learned that the guy Jefe was working for was confirmed to be after the cooper ancestors canes ,using Rioichi's carving skills to carve out a decoy to pass it off as his cane, Bentley then told him to hide the real one in case Jefe finds out about the trick ,and what happened at the palace was that Jefe fell for it ,and took the decoy making me then relieved to know Rioichi still had his cane, and his restaurant back.

And as for Jefe, Bentley took him back to the present ,and by the time he woke up he was soon found to be imprisoned and dishonored much to our amusement, soon remembering the other threat that Rioichi will soon be facing later on in this timeline, I decide to warn him after we decided to celebrate with free sushi for everyone ,saying "Rioichi before we start celebrating, I want you to know that in years time an owl by the name of Clockwerk will soon come after you and kill you, so be on your guard if you see him please", only for Rioichi to then say to me "I shall Sly san ,I simply hope the same thing does not happen to you as well" only to say to him "oh I promise it wont" before we started celebrating afterwards, Bentley decides to check back with Teresa and Dimitri for an update.

It looked like we where all gonna go back to the old west ,as we then got back in the time machine, however as we traveled to the old west I cant help but think of how our kids where doing back in the present, only for Carmelita to then put a hand on me and say "I'm sure the are just fine Sly ,I mean our mothers are taking good care of them after all" ,to which I say "I guess your right, I just hope the same thing about the next ancestor were going to meet next, I hope he'll be alright when we get there" that's when Katrina steps in ,and says "like of course he will, and so will your kids I totally guarantee that, like I just know I'm going to totally miss Rioichi and all that sushi though" making us all laugh at the thing Katrina said ,as we continue through time.

**And done here it is the next chapter uploaded and ready to serve and I hope to be getting positive reviews for this for those who like it and I promise in the next chapter we will be visiting everyone's favorite cowboy theif of the old west until then my fellow readers**


	8. Sly is Caught

Sly P.O.V.: When we got to the wild west ,the next ancestor we started to look for was named Tennessee Kid Cooper, a legendary outlaw whose bank robberies where some of the most daring in Cooper history, not only that but he was also the one who perfected the railway walk and railway slide for quick and easy getaways, but when we arrived we found out from the townspeople that he was imprisoned in jail! No doubt the handiwork of the local sheriff, who celebrated his capture by posting his own picture all over town ,talk about egotistical.

So we decided to break him out in order to figure out what the lowdown was about his imprisonment ,however according to Bentley the jail Tennessee was in ,was so heavily guarded and highly secured, no one could sneak in without setting off an alarm or a trap, and that the only way I could get him out was if I let the law catch me, to which I say "Bentley you can't be serious, there has to be another way" to which he says " sorry Sly, but this sheriff can apparently afford security that's tighter than fort knox, and the only way you can break Tennessee out is from the inside, where there are no security camera's or traps."

"Like that shouldn't be too hard, I mean all Sly has to do is like do some stuff that's bad here, go in and then get him out" Katrina says, trying to assure that getting caught was a good thing ,followed by Bentley adding in "and fast, because from what I hear they already plan on hanging Tennessee by sunrise ,and by the time we figure out how to get past security it would already be too late ,sorry Sly you have no other choice, you have to get arrested in order to free him" seeing how I have nothing left to say, I easily gave in saying "alright fine, but I'm doing this for Tennessee you know" before Bentley explains more.

"The thing is however, since Kid Cooper is held in the maximum security wing, it looks like you not only have to get yourself locked up, but you have to achieve outlaw status in order to get thrown in there, so you need to make yourself a reputation ,otherwise they throw you in with common criminals" to which I ask confused, saying "like jaywalkers and litterbugs?" Bentley then replies accurately ,saying " well actually in this timeline, they are more like goat robbers and tobacco spitters" to which Penelope then adds in " and to start building a reputation, why don't you start by defacing the posters of the sheriff when you go out there ,that'll make him have a cattle when he see's the vandalism on his posters."

Afterwards that's when I head out and begin my vandalism job ,and what I do is paint the sheriff in a scenario that either involves him being stupid ,being weak ,or just being tortured ,up to a point where after I finish ,I than hide out on the building where I finished my vandalism on ,as two gunman bulls begin to notice my work ,they soon then laugh at how much it makes fun of the sheriff .

Unfortunately however, a nearsighted ,little armadillo who was standing in between the two **was** the sheriff ,who was wearing a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves ,a red vest over it and pinned on his left side was a sheriff's badge, along with a belt with a gold buckle and gun holders on eachside a cowboy hat ,his eyes where beady and brown , has a pig nose with back teeth in-between lots of sharp pointy ones ,holding a gun and had a temper that made Murray look like a calm, civilized person.

And when he saw my masterpiece and people laughing at it ,that's when he loses his temper ,and with a European accent ,he blew a gasket saying "GRR now this really CHAPS MY HIDE! I'm going to find this "artiste" and BUST HIS THUMBS! Maybe his whole hand while I'm at it" and boy was he mad when he said all this, I really couldn't wait till I let this guy take me in.

Once I got out of the sheriff's reach, I then get a call from Bentley, telling me what a good job I did getting the sheriff mad ,he then tells me what to do next saying "for this next job its very simple .Apparently, the sheriff also loves lollipops, but his favorite is a particular Cuban variety which has to be shipped in specially. Supposedly they taste like rice and bean" to which I reply "hmm what a peculiar taste ,even for the sheriff" to which Bentley replies "agreed .But if we clean him out , he'll have to wait weeks for the next shipment, and that should really tick him off!"

Like Bentley said it was too easy ,and after I took it out of the case it was placed in ,I decided to taste it first before I ran away with it , once I got a lick of it ,this was my reaction "not bad ,I maybe I should consider going to Cuba after this time travel business is done" to which I hear Carmelita on the line, say to me "Sly ,did you get it?" To which I answer saying "of course I did ,its not bad actually this might be a flavor our kids would like ,maybe Murray" as I take another lick at the lollipop "we'll see, now get back to the hide out before the sheriff finds you here" Carmelita ordered to which I do.

Afterwards I then go back out once I got the lollipop back to the hideout, still thinking about that flavor in my mouth yum ,well anyway that's when I get a call from Bentley as he then says through the binocucom "Ok Sly ,this last job should raise your reputation up to the point of getting you in the same cell as Tennessee, as you can see from the banner that reads "Viva Toothpick", the sheriff is his own biggest fan" to which I get off subject ,saying "wait a minute ,the sheriff's name is Toothpick, as in what you use to take out meat pieces from your teeth with?" Only for Bentley to get annoyed "FOCUS Sly, what I'm trying to say is take down that banner ,and Sheriff Toothpick will have no choice but to lock you up with Tennessee!" He says, as I reply saying "got it still ,Toothpick who would name their kid that?"

That's when he hung up, so I decide to get on the wire and do as Bentley says , taking it down was just too easy though I just knock some clothes pins attaching the banner to the said wire ,and it came down like so, that's when I was met with two gunslingers, getting ready to shoot me off the wire when suddenly ,that's when I hear the voice of the sheriff shout "hold your fire, boys! that there's the scribblin', lolly thievin' outlaw I been lookin' for!" Afterwards he then saw what I did to his banner as it began to float away to who knows where, this makes the sheriff madder than before.

"How do you like it?" I ask him ,after I paraglided down to his position saying "I call it "the banner that was...Blown away"," to which the sheriff named Toothpick ,felt what I did was the last straw ,saying "well amigo, you and your "artwork" , just booked yourself a permanent room, in the stony lonesome!" Pointing at me as his gunmen then began to surround me, then afterwards the next thing I knew ,I found myself wearing the classic black and white striped prison outfit ,with a matching hat ,and carrying a giant metal ball chained to my leg, a good sign that tells me that now I'm going to be in the same cell as Tennessee kid Cooper.

**And the chapter is done I know what your all thinking why am I not using the dialogue from the game well I thought how the gang talked in the game sounded childish and uncharacter like so I figured I'd make up what Sly and his friends would say so anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter leave me a good review if you do and in the next chapter we will be meeting Tennessee Kid Cooper**


	9. Tennessee Kid Cooper's breakout

Sly P.O.V: As one of the guards took me away o the maximum security wing after my performance for the sheriff I began to feel excited inside that I'm finally going to be meeting my western ancestor in the flesh this had to be the greatest moment in Cooper history next to meeting Rioichi man I couldn't wait.

Once I entered that wing ,what I saw right in front of me was a raccoon with grayish dark gold-colored fur smoking a cigarette , who wore a yellow bandana ,with and prison clothes just like mine ,but except he wore brown boots and a matching bowler hat ,with gloves that match his fur color ,one of his ears from what I saw, looked like it had a hole through it ,this my friends was Tennessee Kid Cooper ,whom I saw resting with both his feet on the barrel ,when I approached him after glaring at him, I decided to interact with my ancestor saying "um howdy..."

When he heard this ,he looked back at me and with a Texas accent ,I then hear him reply" howdy yourself. Looks like you must have ticked ol' Toothpick off pretty good. I like that, you got a name?" That's when I respond to him saying "its Sly Cooper, and I came from-"before I could finish explaining however ,that's when Tennessee cut me off as he begins to scold at me ,saying "now son, you should know I don't take kindly to folks funnin' on my family name" surprised by his response, I try to redeem myself to him explaining about why I came saying "I swear I'm not joking, you see I came here to-" I was then cut off again by Tennessee, saying "talk ain't worth spit boy! There's only one way to prove you're a Cooper, bust us outta here!"

That's when I answer him ,asking "what did you think I came in here to do?" that's when I pick up the ball chained to my leg, and say to him afterwards "better stand back "that's when I throw the ball at one of the walls with all the strength I had building up in my body, and like that the ball actually broke through the brick wall ,and that's when I slipped out from the whole in the wall ,and using the ball as an anchor I weighed myself onto the ground ,then I used it to take out the door to the maximum security wing ,breaking Tennessee out of the wing ,but not out of prison as he then says "tsk please ,anyone can use a metal ball hooked to their leg to break out of places like that ,but lets see you try to break us out the doorway to freedom" unimpressed with my current progress.

"Believe me ,that was only the beginning my friend" I say as we begin to wander around the prison left and right ,looking for a way out like rats in a maze looking for cheese ,soon after aimlessly wondering around the prison ,we then find ourselves in the arsenal room where I then get a call from Bentley ,hearing him say "Ok Sly, it looks like we'll need some sort of explosion to get through the perimeter walls, and according to my calculations it looks like the TNT in this room might do the trick, just tell Tennessee to carry the TNT to the said, wall and make sure his path is steady got that?" to which I reply "no problem" before hanging up on him.

Noticing me talking to Bentley on my binocucom, that's when Tennessee as he scratches his head in confusion ,asks me "son, who is it you keep talkin' too?" to answer him ,that's when I explain saying to him "well you see, I have this thing that works like a portable telephone " pointing to the binocucom ,as I continue explaining "and I just got a call friend, telling my that you need to carry some of that TNT, so we can blow up the gate " believing I was crazy but thought my idea was good ,Tennessee replies in a voice that says I'm crazy, saying "sure, I got voices in my head tellin' me to blow things up too. They been right so far, lets get to it" as he then begins to pick up a barrel of TNT carrying it with him, as we made our way to the perimeter walls.

It wasn't that hard protecting Tennessee though, because there was nothing really standing in our way but lasers and platforms ,but in the end we finally made it to the perimeter walls, that's where Tennessee places the TNT barrel into place and throws a conveniently placed lantern that was hanging on a wall beside the door at the TNT ,causing a the heated oil to light up the fuse , soon when we realize it was going to blow ,that's when we ran for cover until it went KABOOM!

After the explosion we then came out from hiding ,to see the large hole the explosion created ,which lead to the outside ,seeing all that we did to get to this point ,that's when Tennessee finally was convinced I was a Cooper too ,saying "I just wanted to say I knew you was a Cooper the second I laid eyes on you" only to reply back to him "that's what I tried to tell you before, I'm a Cooper who came from the future, to save you from your fate, you see the pages of the theivious raccoonus are vanishing from existence through my timeline ,and we'd figure you'd need our help fixing whatever problem occurring now."

"The Theivious Raccoonus pages ,vanishing from the book? what game are you playin' at son?" Tennessee asked me, to which I reply "I'll explain everything once we get back to our hideout ,come on before-!" before I could say more though, that's when a gunman bull then finds us ,and begins to shoot at us leaving us no choice but to make a jump toward the ground ,then when it looked like we where gonna fall to our doom ,that's when I tell Tennessee to grab onto my cane ,as I then activate my paraglider so we can glide to safety ,Tennessee after seeing all that happened today leading up to this, that's when he let out a loud "YE-HAW!" as we then began our journey to the hideout after we safely landed .

* * *

We managed to survive afterwards ,and made it back to the hideout, where I introduce my ancestor to my whole gang, to which he gratefully greets with a tip of his hat, and a "howdy, nice to meet ya'll ,any friend of Sly's is a friend of mine " as he then begins to turn to Katrina, saying "especially you gorgeous" however before Tennessee could gentle grab her hand and kiss it ,Katrina then disses him saying "sorry, but I was so over cowboys since I was like 9" leaving Tennessee with a look of confusion ,asking "why is she talkin' funny like that?" Only for Carmelita to reply back to him ,saying "it's a new type of talk that most young women talk in where we come from, but Tennessee tell us what happened here, why where you in prison, and who is this sheriff Toothpick we keep hearing about?"

That's when he gave us the low down ,how he had been planning a bank heist which should have gone down in Cooper lore as his masterpiece, only to have a the sheriff arrest him ,before he could even reach the bank, however even with Tennessee in jail the robbery still occurred ,all the bank's gold was stolon and Tennessee was charged even though he was already in custody ,and the gold was never recovered .But he had a suspicion that it was the sheriff named Toothpick ,who took the gold and framed him, and after some research there was no doubt he was right.

Once Bentley pulled out Sheriff Toothpick's file no one however seemed to know who he is ,no one that is except Katrina ,when she saw his picture that's when she recognized him and said "hey like I know that guy, he was once a member of the Gargon gang, back in Europe he was like my brother's right hand man" she said, as she then edited his appearance only to show him wearing a black tuxedo ,with a purple tie and black sunglasses ,saying "just as I thought it is him" much to our surprise, as his personal file then began to pop up after Katrina edited his style.

According to it, Toothpick had grown up loving two things ,gold and cowboy movies ,he eventually specialized in gold robberies for the Gargon gang, before Katrina became a member of our gang, and from what Katrina told us , he was the mastermind behind some of the largest scores around the globe, before vanishing without a trace until now, rumor had it he always found himself as a gunslinger ,and it looked like he found a way to make it a reality ,but I warn you readers now the guy was a real loose canon, who knows what would set him off ,especially his trigger fingers, we where gonna have to watch our backs if we're going to take back the gold he stole ,and save Tennessee's reputation.

And to start we needed to find where Sheriff Toothpick kept his cane.

**And here is where this chapter ends and to find out how the Cooper gang plan to avoid this maniac and fix what he did looks like youll have to wait until next chapter I hope you enjoyed this one leave me some reviews for those who do if you please and in the next chapter we start our next heist stay tuned**


	10. Guns and Sarsaparilla

Bentley P.O.V.: The next day that's when we started our next heist ,which is to get Tennessee's cane back from Toothpick, and here is how we did it ,starting when I followed Toothpick in disguise, so he could lead me to where he kept the stolen gold and Tennessee's gun ,without being seen ,even when he turns his back with the gun pointing in the direction he turns ,I still kept hidden until he lead me into his private stash.

Then when he stops ,that's when I see what was in front of him ,which was a giant metal safe with his appearance carved on it ,with a tiny door on the bottom left and a code panel on the right, where I see him approaching to ,as he then begins to sing a little tune as he types in his personal code ,then afterwards that's when I hear him say "ain't nobody's gonna find _this _entrance! Time to take a little looksee...AT MY GOLD! ha ha ha!" before going inside with glee afterwards.

After he enters the giant safe ,that's when I come out of hiding get back into my old clothing ,and get Murray and Tennessee on the line saying "alright guys ,I marked a waypoint to where I am, while I try to hack into Toothpick's safe ,you guys get here as fast as you can, just don't let the guards catch you alright? "And the responses to what I said ,where "I'm on the way Bentley ,just leave that door in mint condition so I can bust it open!" From Murray ,and a "already makin tracks partner ,I'll be there sooner than a jack rabbit on the run" from Tennessee, as I begin to hack Toothpick's system afterwards.

And when I was finished that's when the two I asked for finally came, saying simultaneously"we're here Bentley!" afterwards when I saw them ,I noticed Tennessee had got some new threads, possibly thanks to Katrina's sense of fashion ,other than the yellow-orange bandana around his neck , the brown gloves and cowboy boots, he also wore an orange button up shirt with a sleeveless brown west and a matching belt with a place to put his gun.

That's when I said "alright you two came just in time, I already disabled the door and Murray ,as I promised the door is yours to bust open" to which I hear him say "finally ,something to smash-up!" As he began picking up the whole safe just enough to get Tennessee inside ,and after he went in Murray let go of the safe as it came down with a loud thud ,now the rest is up to Tennessee.

* * *

Tennessee P.O.V.: After I entered ol' Sheriff Toothpick's private room, I started to look around for my gun ,only to find it in a glass case callin' for me from inside ,boy was she a beaute I call her ol' blue ,it looked like a cane from the hook end, but really it's a pistol from the handle end ,and when I saw it ,that's when I said to myself "Yeehaw! There's my gun!" as I ran to the case afterwards, that's when I break the glass case holding my gun and snatch it back ,sayin' "uh huh! That's right ! The kid is back in business !" And after gettin' her back, I then think to myself that it was time for me and ol' blue to get reacquainted.

And seeing a bulls-eye shaped lock in front of me blockin' my way, I decided to try out my gun on that lock by just pointin' my gun at it, aimin' ,then boom the bullet blasted that lock and like that the door opened for me, as if it where sayin' please and thank you ,then right in front of me where miles and miles of railroad tracks ,perfect opportunity to test out my railway sliden' technique ,and as I do I then look around for any guards that are in the ol' place ,and when I see some, I begin to point my gun to em and shoot like there's no tomorrow.

And right when I thought this was gonna be a piece o' cake ,man was I wrong when I saw what was right in front of me, which was my only exit out of this place locked with not just one bulls-eye shaped lock but six instead, feelin' like I walked myself into a dead-end, I decided it was time to use my ol' crackshot technique, to which I aim at multiple targets at the same time then ,when they're all in range I shoot em' all at high-speed and bust em' all ,as if I was gettin' em all at once ,and after that doorway opened, I was makin' my way towards the exit takin' my gun with me ,already imaginin' the sheriff's reaction when he see's the gun case without a gun.

(End P.O.V.)

When Toothpick come's in to check up on his untouched gold ,that's when he notices Tennessee Kid Cooper's gun missing from its case ,thus angering the armadillo sheriff ,as we see from a looming shadow appearing to have grown ten times Toothpick's size ,as he shouted off-screen "RRRRRR COOOOPERRRR!" before fading to black.

* * *

Penelope P.O.V.: While Bentley, Murray and Tennessee where getting Tennessee's heirloom back ,Katrina ,Sly and I where doing a heist of our own, while Carmelita stood guard over the safe house ,feeling like she is being left out as if she isn't doing anything useful to help us out, but she didn't want us to feel bad about it though, saying "oh no don't mind me I'll be fine ,I promise you guys go on and do your heist ,I'll just wait here until the others get back" trying to hide how painful it was, being useless although we did feel bad for her ,we decided to do as she says and continue the heist for now.

When I got out into the field with Sly, that's when I appeared in disguise as a bartender without the bandana on my head ,wearing a white button up shirt ,with a black bow tie on the shirt , a white apron tied around the waist and black pants with matching shoes ,saying "alright Sly, you know what the plan is right?" to which he answers me saying "how can't I ,while you and Katrina distract the guards getting jobs at the saloon ,I'll sneak in from the side window, and make my way to the ventilation system, and have your RC go through it into Toothpick's office ,to see if we can't get anymore dirt on him" to which I say "that's the plan."

Sly then continues to explain saying "and while I'm doing so ,you distract the guards by serving them sarsaparilla ,while Katrina distracts them with her looks on stage ,speaking of Katrina where is she?" As he then begins to look around wondering where she is ,until they hear someone in the hideout, shout out to the two saying "like I'm not going out there like this, I totally feel silly" which happened to be Katrina embarrassed by the costume she is wearing ,and refuses to be seen in public dressed in it, to which I then say "come on Katrina ,Murray liked you in it" to which she replies saying "so?"

"Just get out here, I'm sure it's not that bad" I say ,only for Katrina to give in, and open the door to reveal herself in a pink saloon girl sleeveless shirt dress revealing the top of her chest ,with a clashing black and pink short skirt which reach her thighs almost revealing her undergarments ,a black gartle hugging on the upper half of the leg, and on both her arms very tightly, and matching boots that only reach a bit of her lower leg ,on her neck was a pink choker with a kitty tag attached to the front, and reaching to her head in which was a large pink feather on the left side, while her hair was styled like any saloon girl would style it "like I don't know how you guys talked me into wearing this, but I swear like when this heist is over, it is so THE LAST TIME I WILL EVER WEAR IT AGAIN!"

Although not scaring me, I decided to ignore this as we then began the job anyways, as I then started to enter the saloon that was not that far from the safe house, and right when Toothpick's guards saw me ,that's when I introduced myself in a Texan girl accent saying " howdy do ya'll ,I hear you need yourselves a bartender, well I'm the gal who's up to the job, and todays special sweet, sugary, sarsaparilla!" to which I hear the guards all cheer and moo at the same time for, and from there that's when I begin serving the sugar-coated stuff.

Sometimes they get served once, sometimes twice but I didn't mind ,because soon when they finished they then began to doze off into their little dreamland ,however for some of them who didn't want any ,that's when I signal Katrina who made her way backstage that it was her turn ,and from there I then notice the curtains flop open to reveal Katrina on stage as she then says "howdy all you lovers out there ,hope ya'll are relaxed cause we're gonna have us a good time a mighty good time, now whose with me!" to which the gunman who were not marinated in the drink, partakes in Katrina's performance then when they all stand before her on stage ,the moment she starts to sing ,that's when I signal Sly to get to the vent while the guards were distracted.

After easily getting to the vent gate, that's when he carefully opens it and places my RC in it ,so it can to the rest ,and as it drives past lasers and air vents, that's when it finally reaches the vent Toothpick's office is in ,and when it started to position itself to record, that's when I began to listen to what he was saying very carefully ,while Katrina dealt with the guards who are still being entertained by her.

And when Toothpick started to talk ,that's when I caught him on tape, as he talks with his gunmen saying "Alright, listen up! My parder's got an ace up his sleeve and were about to go all in! This trump card is going to crush Cooper and the rest of his claim-jumping gang! He's gonna learn you don't yank a rattlesnakes tail less'n yer lookin' to get bit! Then, we're gonna finish loadin' up that train and haul our sweet little keesters outta this one horse town! Once we get that loot back to present day, I Toothpick am going to be worth billions!" Before shooting a gunman by mistake ,killing him as the dead gunman then drops to the groung much to my shock.

Fed up with what his boss did even though he did apologize for it ,the other gunman Toothpick was talking with began to complain ,saying "dangit, boss! Would ya watch where you're pointin' that thing?" as the camera on my RC begins to focus more on the gunman, as I see him beginning to look at something with a now terrified look on his face ,as we see Toothpick's looming shadow, when he ask in a booming voice "are you talkin' to me?!" only for the gunman to then take back what he said ,and say with a scared face" whoa boss whoa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean nothin'!" only for the thing to run out of batteries before I could even turn it to Toothpick ,saying to myself "blast it darn battery went low."

Soon I was asking myself what was that trump card Toothpick was talking about ,and how can it be involved with us? Whatever it is ,it has to involve taking Tennessee's cane like they almost did with Rioichi ,but something else still troubles me though ,why was that guard suddenly scared of Toothpick when he was supposedly fed up with the way he was shooting people ,and what other secrets is Toothpick hiding ,I wonder I thought, although not for long though when I heard the doors slam right beside the drink counter, and who do I see but the little rodent himself.

"Good evening boys ,how are we all today? Me I'm fine, although I'm still a little mad ,about waiting for my next LOLLY TO SHOW UP! Anyways I've been getting a lot of letters from you's guys ,requesting for time off ,time off? Don't you boys like workin' here? I mean you get the fresh air , exercise what is that not love? Anyways after much consideration ,as sheriff I declare time off ILLEGAL, SO SHUT ABOUT IT IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO TICK ME OFF!" Grabbing an empty bottle of sarsaparilla bottle and throwing it at some of the now awake and alert gunman afterwards ,as they say in response "sorry boss!" with worried looks on their faces.

Afterwards that's when he notices Katrina ,and asks "say don't I know you from somewhere?" Approaching the revealing cat, as she then responds saying "uh no I don't think we met stranger ,I just stared workin' here today and-" however that's when he points the gun at her ,and says "don't be playin' games with me my pet ,I can recognize that face anywhere ,maybe a face I saw in present day, a face from a certain face I saw during my time with a certain gang I was once part of ,maybe a face that I know who is the sister of a certain Tony Gargon, am I not right Katrina?!" smacking her behind from under her skirt, thus causing her hair to drop from the way she freaked out.

When she did so ,that's when she angrily scolds at him saying "you are so dead, you hear me you little worm, like I have half a mind to!- Oh I mean uh" trying to get back to her Texan accent, however Toothpick stops her ,and says "save it Katrina I know it's you, and you probably thought you and your little rodent friend could get away with playin' a trick on ol' Toothpick without me noticing huh" as he pulls out my RC from behind his back to my surprise, before adding in " well guess what?" he says trying to get Katrina closer to him ,by bringing his index finger towards him ,signaling Katrina to come closer to him, and when she was close ,that's when he yelled out "I NOTICED!"

Seeing how he now found out what we where planning ,Toothpick then says to her in an intimidating tone "but hey, since you and I where a part of a gang ,YOUR THE FIRST ONE TO EAT LED!" pointing a gun to her ,while two gunman hold her so she doesn't escape ,but right before he could pull the trigger, that's when I decided to do something about this, by stuffing the sheriff's fat head into a jug that I got off one of the counters, causing him to drop my RC as I then say "oh so sorry, I'm afraid we were out of sarsaparilla, but I hope you like cider sheriff ?" Making the gunmen let go of Katrina, and go for me with their guns saying "why you little!"

And right before they could attack, that's when Sly comes in and takes them both out with just one blow from above ,and afterwards that's when he picks up my RC ,and says in relief "well ladies, looks like our work here is done, lets get back to the safe house shall we?" only for us to happily comply, as I then say "thanks Sly that was amazing" , Sly then replies back saying "it was nothing ,now lets get out of here ,before Mr. Loose Cannon over here goes off again" to which we do ,but I have a sneaking suspicion that this isn't the last time we'll be seeing Toothpick again.

(End P.O.V.)

After the gang leaves that's when Toothpick yells at his gunmen, who did nothing but stand there the whole time, saying "DONT JUST STAND THERE IDIOTS ,HELP ME OUT OF THIS JUG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" causing all his gunman to do as he says, not wanting to anger their boss, one then grabs the jug ,while the other grabs the sheriff as they cartoonishly try to pull their boss out of the jug ,only for the gunman to accidently send the jug flying into the air, while the other and Toothpick where sent flying into a wall, then when Toothpick gains consciousness, that's when the jug that the gunmen sent flying, came back down and broke right on top of his head ,leaving him covered in cider.

"Oops sorry boss" was all the gunman could ,say however Toothpick who was then beginning to blow a fuse, then says to the gunman with clenched teeth "oh no it's OK because I that's not as sorry as your going to be now, when I get done with you, for not doing anything, when I was being HUMILIATED!" as his shadow began to grow again , the guard then begs for mercy ,while trying to step back away from his now furious boss, saying in fear"please boss, I promise I can do better ,just give me another chance boss ,please no boss NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Before the screen turned black.

**Uh oh if this sheriff is not so forgiving to his men imagine what he'll do to the Cooper gang if they really tick him off good but what is his trump card anyway well that's for you to find out in the next chapter please tell me what you thought of this story so far if you liked this chapter please let me know and I promise next time in the next chapter you'll see what Toothpick has planned for a trump card**


	11. Carmelita to the rescue

Carmelita's P.O.V. After the gang return from their respective missions, I was the one that they were greeted to ,seeing how I'm the only one who is actually not doing anything helpful so far ,even when Bentley tells me that watching the safe house was helpful, I still feel useless in fact I am useless ,I don't even know why I volunteered to do this ugh.

Sly after noticing this, then approaches me and asks "Carmelita ,are you OK ? is there something you wanna talk to me about?" To which I reply "oh no, it's all fine dear ,I just want to be alone right now okay so...J-Just go back to your celebration party, OK I'm not in the mood to see anyone right now" I did not know what even came over me, I just didn't on the outside ,but on the inside I wanted him with me to make me feel better about not being useless, but instead my outside thoughts push them away, in favor of what my outer feelings want.

Later on I decided to spend the rest of the day sitting on top of a building, looking over the old town, usually that's what I do back in Paris when I'm depressed , while I was I then feel a hand behind my shoulder ,and someone saying to me "aww miss Carmelita, you look downer than a porcupine at a cattle party ,mind tellin' ol Tennessee what's wrong?" Only to turn around and see him, right behind me saying this.

"Tennessee it's you" I say ,to which he replies "I think we already know that, but what I want to know is why are you up here ,the party is goin' down at the safe house?" That's when I explain my problem to him down to the last detail ,and from there that's when he tries to cheer me up, saying "aw miss Carmelita that's no big deal ,sometimes I feel like this too, when I ask "why am I here?" Or "what am I any good for?" But in the end ,it don't matter if your good anythin' or not ,what matters is that you got someone who knows ya ain't useless."

Hearing this that's when I then begin to feel the inside feelings grow back into place, as I then thank Tennessee for the words of wisdom as he then replies "no problem ,glad to be of service" before he notices 2 strange figures entering the train station, which happen to be Toothpick and his gunman ,who was finished tying up 2 familiar people to each other through his binocucom ,as Tennessee pointed this out to me saying "hmm, that's not good - looks like Toothpick rustled himself 2 little youngsters " and when he shows me through his binocucom ,that's when I saw these youngsters happen to be Vincent and Alyne Cooper, who were struggling to break loose from their ropes as the gunman, then picked them up following Toothpick into the station afterwards, as I then say "ay caramba Vincent, Alyne, how did they get here and when mamma and Dimitri ,are supposed to be watching them!" with a concerned look on my face.

"You know them?"Tennessee asks me ,to which I reply "yes those are my babies, who must have gotten here some how, Tennessee get back to the safe house and tell the others to meet me with the van, I'll try and go after Toothpick and try to save them" as I then got on my feet ,and followed them to the station ,while Tennessee did as I said and went back to the safe house, as I then went for them shouting "hang on sweeties momma's coming!"

Once I arrived at the scene, that's when I saw not only Toothpick with my children, but someone whom I would never see again former Constable Neyla ,working along side Toothpick with a small device on her arm as an improvement ,which might explain how my little ones got here, as I then hear her say "took you long enough sheriff ,the carriage is ready, just you wait seeing their precious children in peril, will bring Cooper and his wife to our mercy wouldn't you agree?"

Toothpick then replies to this saying "I'm only too happy to get rid of these brats. The little boy's tongue is strong enough to cut leather" that's when I hear mi nino Vincent ,say in response "you're gonna regret messing with us buddy, you and your buffalo breath goonies here are gonna get it, when our dad gets here!" then little Alyne follows that up saying "yeah you big meanie, daddy will beat you and your bad guy friends!" however ,Toothpick who was not intimidated by the children's threats ,then says to them in response "no sense frettin' about that, my dear children! Just enjoy the ride! ha ha ha " as he then has his gunman forcefully throw them into the carriage, that was about to reach a barrier of dynamite I had to do something.

So what I do is when Neyla and Toothpick leave the two to their doom ,that's when I step in and chase the carriage through a mining cart, and try to stop it before it ends up blowing into smithereens ,and when I do reach the carriage, that's when they see me and to their surprise what I'm doing, Vincent says "mom your here!" then Alyne says "and you came to save us yay" excited to see me ,as I then tell them "hang on, I'm going to try and stop this thing sit tight" only for Alyne ,to then say to me "mommy look out" only to see a mad man jackalope throws a frying pan at me, telling me to get off as I then find myself knocked off the side.

Although I hear my kids crying for help as they are then being dragged right into the explosives ,I soon pull out my shock pistol ,I then began to aim at one of the wheels of the carriage ,that's when I then pull the trigger as a ball of electricity then fires at the carriage wheel, causing it to break and swerve itself off the road ,and into a cliff, causing the driver to fall into the pit below him, while the cart with Vincent and Alyne still in it balanced on life and death ,theres when I get up and try to save my darling children.

And what I do after I catch up with the tipping carriage ,is when I add extra weight on it by jumping inside it, and saving the little hybrids and getting out before the thing can fall to its doom afterwards ,that's when I untie their ropes only to be welcomed into a comforting hug by them, as Alyne then says "oh mommy, I knew you'd save us I knew it ,I knew it, I knew it!" then from Vincent I then hear him say" it's horrible mom, there was this crazy guy who kidnapped us, and brought us here to be tortured by the mad man cowboy" as they then cry on my chest.

"It's alright now chicos, that twisted cowboy can't hurt you anymore ,not as long as I'm around" I say soothing the frightened children ,only for someone on a mountain say to me "Carmelita, Tennessee told me everything, thank goodness you guys are ok ,only for the kids to then turn their attention to the gang who where waiting for me with the van, and shout "daddy!" to which he then is surprised after seeing them with me, saying "Vincent, Alyne, how did you two even get here? However before they could explain, that's when someone from behind casted me aside ,and took my kids again saying "oh foolish Carmelita, and I thought you where Interpol's best officer, I can see I was wrong" only to show Neyla with both my children in her arms ,as she got away with them.

Sly who saw this, was about to come to my rescue, only for the sheriff himself to appear from behind ,and say "much obliged for the helpin' hand ,Ex-Inspector Fox, Neyla's plan worked like a charm" to which Bentley then replies in shock "Neyla! But how?" however ,before that can be answered Toothpick has his gunman ,arrest all the gang members along with my children ,as he then says "lemme run these bandidos over to prison and I'll be back for you all lickety-split of course, if you're still feelin' neighborly, you could just turn yourselves in" before leaving with my family and friends ,with only me to stare in fear at what was happening before me.

Then pretty soon I was beginning to feel something inside me boil with rage ,as I then say in anger "as much as I like the idea of seeing Sly in a cell for the first time, nobody captures my family and gets away with it!" to which I then go after them ,and try to bust them out the only problem was ,that I don't know how that is until I went back to the safe house ,to look over notes of the prison and how to get in and out of it ,along with a map of the western town to which I see the prison ,and it turned out Bentley for the first time overlooked one little detail ,other than getting yourself arrested to breakout ,there there is a secret passage through the waterway that leads to the prison.

Next I then wonder to myself, how I can get there through the river and save my family? Until suddenly ,I see a fisherman who was a bloodhound on a boat traveling by ,so I ask him if he could take me to the prison, to which he agrees to only if I promise to row the bout while he catch's fish, it was no problem really, as for the fisherman the fish he caught made me wish Katrina was here to enjoy the fish we caught ,then when we got to the jail that's when I thank the fisherman ,before sneaking inside to which I hear him say "anytime ma'm ,and thank you for helpin' me catch me some lunch, hope you find that family of yours" before he sails away.

When I found them they where all in one large cage hanging off of the ground, to which Sly then responds saying "Carmelita, you came to save us!" to which I reply "Sly ,guys ,your ok I'm so relieved, wait where's Vincent and Alyne?" to which I then hear a voice from behind me, say "why Carmelita, I never knew you cared for the little parasites so much, too bad they're busy with me having a blast -literally!" to which I turn around to find Neyla ,holding my tied up and gagged children with a time bomb strapped onto their neck, to which upset and hurt me at the same time.

"Don't you dare call my darlings parasites you she witch!" I say ,before I pull out my shock pistol ready to aim for her, but right before I could fire at her however ,that's when she says to me with a smug grin on her face saying "oh Carmelita, I don't think you understand your situation, look at the cage the others are in" to which I find behind it ,a giant laser with a timer on the side of the laser ,as I then hear Neyla say" you have a choice Carmelita, save the little parasites and let the others automatically be disintegrated before your eyes, or you can save Sly and the others and watch your children automatically blow up into little pieces, its your choice" before leaving me to choose and with a time limit on both.

I was so scared, I didn't know what to choose I -I -I was right, I am useless to the Cooper I said to myself ,saying afterwards "why didn't I just stay home instead, that way Vincent and Alyne would still be safe from harm and in my care, still oh why am I such a horrible mother and member of the Cooper gang" just lying there to cry, while the timers continue to run ,until I hear Sly say to me "Carmelita don't beat yourself up, I know you can be useful at some points like that time you saved me from that monster that was gonna eat me back on Kaine island, or the time you helped us beat Muggshot back in Holland and made it easy for us to fight Black Baron in a dogfight ,and you even helped me to realize who I loved when I got tired of the life I lived now ,your not useless Carmelita I know your not."

"You really mean it?" I ask ,to which he says to me "I know I do Carmelita, have faith in yourself try to reflect yourself back into the game, I know we can think up a plan on how to get out of here" to which I then hear Bentley say afterwards "Sly, that's it Carmelita, go for the kids we'll be fine, I have a plan and hurry the timer will go off any minute" to which I do so, and right when I arrive at their spot Bentley then tells me to throw the bomb out into the sky after I take it off ,as the laser began to charge ,then that's when I see Bentley remove his glasses then right when the laser fired, it instead reflected off Bentley's glasses and fired at the bomb ,thus causing it to disintegrate instead.

Afterwards that's when I blast the cage they where in and freed the gang from their imprisonment as I then later untie the kids as they then hug me again afterwards with tears in their eyes as I then hear Alyne say "oh mommy it was scary I thought we'd never see you again!" to which I say "it's alright mi amor that horrible woman won't hurt you anymore to which I then carry them as I come down to reunite with the gang as they gather around me with thank you and that was amazing's going all around even a passionate kiss from Sly that tells me that he knew I could do it to which I thank him for afterwards.

However afterwards that's when I heard a voice that I didn't want to hear from behind me which happened to be Neyla saying "aw Carmelita proud of ourselves aren't we well let me tell you if it hadn't been for that wretched gang helping you out you would have had to suffer from watching two of your favorite people in the world die next time however I'll make sure you suffer completely and I will be enjoying every minute of it!"

I tell you when I saw that arrogant, wicked ,no good Neyla stare down at me with a smug smile, I just wanted to blast it right off her face I -I-I -I- UGH! Well anyway ,after she left we returned back to the hideout, so we could all getaway from the gunman before they arrived ,and from there that's the kids explained to us how they ended up in the wild west ,to which they tell me that it all started after we left to start on the heist at the museum, when Dimitri and my mom where enjoying the children's company ,while Panda King was meditating with the guru.

Suddenly that's when Neyla breaks into the hideout, and has rat exterminators knockout the others with gas bombs ,while she made her move on capturing mis hijos preciosis, and taking them to where the museum was, and afterwards when we traveled through time, that's when Neyla took them to as the kids called it the bad guy's lair ,and what shocked me most was when they told me that someone by the name of Cyrille le Paradox(cereal le parallel what the kids called him but I figured out who they mean) was behind the whole thing ,I couldn't believe it the billionaire art collector and museum patriot was behind this ,I couldn't believe it I said to them, to which Vincent tells me "it's true mom, the bad guy said he was planning on using us to capture you and dad and the other guys!"

Then afterwards they tell me that he had them thrown into a vile machine ,next thing I heard my poor children where frightened by what was around then the west, Toothpick, it was all too much for the little ones to take in, it was completely loco for the little ones, I mean sure Le Paradox did some time in his youth I thought ,but he had been squeaky clean ever since, and none of us ever considered him a suspect ,now I know where he got all that wealth, and the fact that Neyla was involved why was I not surprised, and my poor babies already scared out of their minds at what's been happening lately ,I don't blame them I mean they're just little kids they didn't deserve to be treated this way.

And hearing that woman insult me, try to threaten me, and call my children parasites, I was done with listening to that hag ,and promised myself the next time I saw her ,I would not only get her no ,I would kill her where she stands, and make her suffer the way she made me suffer ,but for now she got away and we couldn't get the kids back to present day, because Toothpick stole Murray's van and Bentley's time machine along with it, it was all a nightmare, but although there where a few bright sides about what happened that day.

One of them was that thanks to Sly I now felt like a true member of the gang ,and know I can turn to him when I feel depressed, and secondly Tennessee Kid Cooper other than being a gunslinger had a wonderful way with children.

**There we go the end of the next chapter and as always I hope you enjoy what I'm doing and for those who don't like how I'm remaking Sly 4 that's your tough luck because Carmelita in that story was too mean spirited and whiny about returning back to Paris but anyway those of you who at least liked the story so far tell me how you liked it in your review if you please **


	12. Toothpick Appreciation Contests

Bentley P.O.V.: The next morning it was Toothpick appreciation day, and already the town from far and wide to celebrate their honorable sheriff, with a festival and competitions, especially if Toothpick's best champs of particular said competitions have something valuable I can use ,which might help save Tennessee's cane ,and get back our time machine which the sheriff is now using ,as a means to travel back to present day and leave us out here in the west ,so I signed everybody up for each event, Murray is entered in the bare-knuckle brawl against Wildman Weaster while Katrina cheers him on, Sly and Penelope are entered in the Toothpick 500 race against Frenchie Lestache, and Carmelita and Tennessee are entered in the shooting range against Redeye Roadblaze, while I kept an eye on Vincent and Alyne for Carmelita ,and when I told them they where at first doubtful it will work, but after explaining to them how important it was they eventually agreed to the plan, and agreed to win every part as they then set out to compete in the games.

Katrina P.O.V.:After I got my hair done, I then like caught up to Murray in the first contest ,where I see Murray like warming up ,and when he saw me he so like spoke to me saying "I knew you would come ,you always do when I perform" to which I then say to him "like how can't I, you know I'll like always be your cheer girl silly" before like kissing him on the cheek while he so turns red, and heading to my place, where I began to like take my seat as the announcements came on saying "alright listen up ,you fleabags! This here's the annual Toothpick Brawl-a-thon! Ain't no rules ,exceptin' if you want a shot at the champ, you gotta fight your way through the ranks first!" then I was all like "whatever" as I like waited for Murray to come up.

And just like that there ,he was all buff and totally serious about winning, in fact way serious that he like did some extra push ups like to make sure he totally beat this guy, and seeing him come into the ring like that ,the announcer began to talk saying "looks like we go ourselves a sucker ,er I mean ,challenger so let's get on with it!" To which I was all like "just you so wait ,Murray will be moping the stage with the like soon to be chump when he's through with him" in which the announcer continues" fighting out of the pink corner...From parts unknown... Weighing... More than he should...The challenger "Murray" lets hope he fights better 'n last years contestant. May he rest in peace" where I like so started to cheer him on saying "yeah like go Murray don't like let those losers totally scare you ,you can totally take them down !"

"And in this corner...Needin' no real introduction...Weighing in a little more every minute...Your howlin' horde ...The Coyotes!" was all the announcer like said, before Murray began to take down those stinky mutts and totally teach them some discipline like the bad dogs they are ,thrashing them left and right while I was all like "Go go Murray go, they call themselves Coyotes when they are really stupid dingoes, GOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAYYYY YAY!" while I jumped around like a cheerleader would ,while Murray was all like scattering them down like bowling pins.

And afterwards when Murray finally like took em all out ,that's when the announcer says "sweet sassafras! It looks like we got ourselves a contender! And he's earned the right to face the champ! So without further ado, in this corner...Weighing too much to mention...The horned heavyweight...The battlin' beefcake...He puts the "Bull" in "Bully," you're defending champeen ...'Wildman!'" and he was like so huge when I like saw him, a 50 lb. Bull with boxing gloves and Murray was like fighting him, this is so not gonna be easy I thought to myself.

But after like watching the whole thing ,Murray was taking the guy to school way too easy, and oh my gosh you should have seen Murray when Wildman like tried to sucker punch him, cause when he like did that's when Murray was totally like starting to get wild, and said "nobody sucker punches the Murray!" and with like the strength of whatever Wildman's was ,he like took the guy down, causing something shiny to come out through his mouth, when Wildman was like "oh the ol' breadbasket!" and the shiny thing that like came out of his mouth ,happened to be like a huge gold tooth to which I like hear Bentley say "TKO you got him Murray ,and that gold tooth you punched out of his mouth is just what I need" to which Murray like grabs it ,right when I like ran into the ring and so embraced Murray in a hug like saying "Murray you did it, you got him!" Afterwards he then spins me in the air for like a minute "I couldn't have done it without you babe" he said ,then we shared ourselves a totally righteous kiss right in front of the audience ,before the announcer was all like "and it looks like our new champ not only won the brawl-a-thon ,but also he won himself a lady!" before Murray like carried me back to the hideout ,still holding the tooth in his hand.

Penelope P.O.V.: We made our way to the Toothpick 500,before it started Sly then asks me while I was shining my RC, from any grime or filth it may have ended up in during my last 2 jobs "say Penelope, why do you think they call this event the Toothpick 500?" In which I said to him in response "well according to Bentley, the reason that this is called the 500, was because rumors say that's how many people lost their lives in this race" afterwards, Sly then asks me "so what do we do to win this race?" So I tell him in response "well from what Bentley told me, Frenchie who is a jackalope is the champion of this race because his record in this race is about 3 minutes, and no one fast enough could beat it, but wait till he gets ahold of us ,with my RC and your ball from prison we're a shoe in to beat his record" and after I finish explaining ,Sly then confirms this saying "so basically all we got to do is beat his record, that's not too hard."

"And avoid explosives he throws at us, TNT barrels ,lasers and gunman shooting at us, if they catch us with searchlights" I say in which Sly answers to this, saying "wait what!?" that's when I then try to make it clear for him ,saying "oh didn't Bentley tell you, this ace is super dangerous and no one walks out of it alive ,which would explain how 500 people lost their lives in it ,so try to be careful or this track will go from the Toothpick 500 to the Toothpick 502" before getting into position ,as the timer counted down as we got ready for the race.

When it started that's when we both began to race through the track ,while avoiding the dangerous obstacles that got in our way and that lunatic Frenchie, was enjoying every minute of torturing us, however in the end we actually do beat his time by 2 minutes ,in which he begins to throw himself on the floor and whine about his loss ,and as he does so from out of his pocket fell a shiny copper metal horseshoe ,in which Sly who was now relieved to be rid of those obstacles I don't blame him ,then grabs it and says "well this looks like its worth some value to Bentley" in which Bentley calls ,to reply "oh it is, bring it back to the safe house good job, now scram!" To which we do so not wanting to stick around in this insane track any longer, making our way back to the safe house.

Carmelita P.O.V.: As me and Tennessee ( in disguise by the way) enter the last event ,that's when we see Redeye the jackal already finishing up the event ,as we hear the announcer above say "yee haw! Now that's some fine shootin' right there! Well that's it folks. Looks like this years champion is gonna be..." Before he could announce the winner however ,that's when we came in to the last event ,as the announcer then says "Wait! Wait! Hold everything we've got ourselves some latecomers .Lets see what these two have got!"

When we entered to face Redeye ,that's when I hear him say to me "well, what have we here? Little lady I know you nor this guy here can't be here to shoot, cause there aint even no man around these parts can stand up to me" that's when Tennessee replies to this saying "you aint kidding, I can barely stand you myself" to which I step in and say "but if your scared of losing ,we understand" however that lobo of a jackal says in response after laughing "well ,I just won the competition, so your too late! But I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal - You just go right ahead ,sweet thing! If you can beat my score, you get this here silver trophy. But if you lose, you gotta give me a kiss! whaddaya say?" In which I then reply "you know there's this really great invention called breath mints ,you should try them some time ,but I accept anyway get ready to kiss that trophy goodbye" as he then replies back with a grin on his face ,saying "and you get ready to kiss yourself a real gunman" before I got myself into shooting position.

Tennessee however tried to talk me out of it ,saying "you know you don't really need to prove that guy anythin' right? why don't you just sit this one out ,and-" that's when I then tell him "look either you step in and help me beat this guy ,or you'll be the next guy kissing Redeye?" To which he then stops clicking his teeth and starts clicking his gun to the targets in front of him like crazy ,as for me however I was shooting each one easily nothing but bulls-eyes in my part ,Tennessee simply just shoot as much as he can until there where no more targets left.

Much to Redeye's disbelief ,I then hear him say" What the?! This ain't happening! It's like some kinda magic trick!" When he says that, that's when I snatch the trophy from him and say "the only thing disappearing is your trophy ,Redeye!" as I then walk out with Tennessee with my head held high, as Tennessee then asks me "so miss Carmelita was the big deal getting all this stuff, I mean I can understand the trophy ,but a gold tooth and a horseshoe why?" To which I then reply "you'll know ,once we get this stuff back to the hideout."

"Ok but whatever Bentley's cookin' up in that big green head of his involving stuff like this ,I reckon he ought a get himself checked out" he says ,so I reply "don't worry Bentley's completely sane I promise you ,whatever he plans to do with a tooth ,a horseshoe ,and a trophy will make you think otherwise" as we then return to the safe house leaving Tennessee with this to say "I still say the boy ought a see a psychiatrist when this is over.

Bentley P.O.V.: After everyone returns with their respective item, that's when I say to them "good job everybody, this stuff is exactly what I need " in which Tennessee asks "that reminds me Bentley, why do you need this stuff anyhow?" In which I answer him saying "that's exactly what I'm going to talk to you about my friend " before I ask him to come with me to an old abandoned blacksmith shop ,where I show him why I needed said objects.

To start off I melt each object separately with a blowtorch, then as I put on some gloves for heat resistance ,I then begin to mold each one like clay into the shape I want it to be, starting with the now melted trophy into what looks like a cylinder to a gun ,the trigger ,and the bullets that are just its size, then I go over to the copper colored mess that used to be a horseshoe ,and molded it into a handle and the whole gun even the barrel, and finally with the gold that was once a tooth ,is now molded into what looks like the Cooper family signature crook ,afterwards I then merge it while adding in parts into it then that is when I make it into what looks like Tennessee's gun, and finally that's when I forge it into a perfect replica that actually works ,making Tennessee reply to this saying "alright Bentley, I think you've been riding the bull a little bit too long" placing his finger half apart from his thumb.

That's when I begin to explain about the replica of his gun ,saying" well Tennessee, if my hunch is correct which I know it is, Toothpick is after your gun and is planning on getting it back from you, to give it to someone who might want to put you out of business ,so I made this replica so they can take that in its place, what I want you to do is leave your gun in the safe house, and when the replica cools off take that with you, and act like is your gun then when he's distracted, we will take back the time machine and the gold you where meant to steal and by the time he turns his back ,we'll have him right where we want him for the next phase of my plan" in which Tennessee then gets the idea ,and says "wow and to think you where nuts ,thanks pal" only to reply to him" don't mention it partner ,you just get back with the others ,and I'll give you the replica when it cools off, I just need to do something here first " in which he does afterwards ,I then begin to work on making what might help us win against Toothpick once and for all.

**And she is complete I hope you all have come to enjoy it and I will be expecting a lot of reviews from you if you do and soon when the next chapter is updated you will see Bentley's plan in action.**


	13. the Showdown on the train

Bentley P.O.V. Early the next morning after finally finishing up my project, I then take it to where the train station is located ,where I see the train itself and after close study, my theory was correct due to Toothpick's sensitive ears, he had all the train whistles taken out to avoid damaging his ears so I decided to give the sheriff a present, that will bring him into a rude awakening.

And what I did was simply install my project onto his train ,disguised as an organ but in reality it's actually a set of train whistles that will poison hes ears for life which will leave him deaf for who knows how long, with just the right adjustments to which I then make a break for it ,until the time is right to begin the operation that will save our van ,recover the stolen gold and put an end to sheriff Toothpick's game for good.

Later that day when the train ,Toothpick is riding begins to set in motion, that's when we each begin a part of our operation separated in pairs of two ,with the exception of Murray and Katrina, starting with Katrina turning the tracks into a different direction to give us some time on getting the van back, and delaying Toothpick's only route back to present day ,while watching Vincent and Alyne ,and on the train we each started our part afterwards ,Murray was getting his van back in the cargo area ,while me and Carmelita finished installing the whistles functions so it can work properly, while Sly and Tennessee made their way into the storage cars to take back the stolen gold, and I must say everything for the first time is coming together as planned ,as the gang with the exception of Sly and Tennessee return to the now recovered van, to retrieve the gold after Sly and his ancestor find it.

Sly P.O.V: After hours of searching we have finally found the stolen gold all in crates and bags ready to be shipped to present day, at least that's what Toothpick thought ,as we gathered up all the gold in the train car, that's when Tennessee asks me" man this is fun, I can't wait till I get to stealin' this gold after we return it to the bank, speakin' of stealin' what do I do after my bank robbery is done and over with?" That's when I then froze in shock, remembering about his soon to be fate with a certain mechanical owl, but however since I'm here with him for the first time ,I decided that it was now or never so I say "Tennessee, I gotta warn you now that soon there will be giant ,metal owl that goes by the name of Clockwerk who will hunt you down and murder you ,so if you happen to meet him one day watch you back ok?"

Showing no worry however ,Tennessee then puts his hand on my shoulder and says "Don't you worry none son. If I ever do meet someone like that, I'll show that varmint that no one ever messes with the Cooper family ,and if he does I'll blast him right where he stands!" to which I then reply to this saying "I hope you do that partner, now let's get this gold back to its rightful place" that's when Tennessee busts a hole through the train car with his gun ,and hand delivers the gold directly to Bentley as he uses his robot arms to retrieve the gold ,and say "good work you two ,now try to stall Toothpick ,while we take the rest of the gold from here, and don't worry if you get into trouble with him, I think my secret weapon will take good care of him."

* * *

When we reached the train car behind the engine where we see Toothpick with his back facing us ,getting ready to face him at last ,that's when Tennessee says to the pint-sized sheriff "why don't you bring your little runt self down here and take your whuppin' like a man ,sheriff?" thus upsetting Toothpick as he then turns to our direction ,and says to my ancestor "blast you, Tennessee Kid Cooper! I'ma gonna lock you in the deepest darkest hole I got ,and throw away the key!" Tennessee who was not intimidated by Toothpick's threat ,said to him afterwards" give it up, Toothpick! The fat lady has sung and you are done!"

However it looked like Toothpick planned for this as we see rat exterminators parachute from the sky as Toothpick asks "oh am I?" as the exterminators then held him and me down and just like that Toothpick then jumps in kicks my ancestors gun out of his hands sending it flying into one of the exterminators hands as I then hear Tennessee say "my gun! No!" afterwards that's when Toothpick then says to him "thanks ,kid! Le Paradox sends his regards. Adios idiot!" before escaping into the next car.

Afterwards ,that's when I tell him to stay down and leave Toothpick to me, and when I caught up to him I see him with a scowl on his face ,say to me after noticing my friends with all the gold he stole "my gold! They're taking all my beautiful gold no! GGGGGGGGRRRRRRR COOOPEEEEEEEEER" in which I reply "aw ,does someone need a nap?" Angering Toothpick more, as he then takes out is guns and begins to point them at me saying "the only one who will be taking a nap ,is you ,a dirt nap on the DRYING, HOT ,SAND!" As he then begins to fire them in all directions while laughing like a maniac, while I try to avoid his gunshots much to his amusement.

"DANCE COOPER DANCE!" Toothpick says ,shooting at me as I then try to avoid the bullets coming at me from all directions, soon I then realize "wait I have a cane ,I could just reflect them in opposite directions" as I do so later on, I then notice he stopped firing, to which I then ask him "out of ammo already Toothpick? Too bad, looks like the end of the line for-" only to see Toothpick take out a stick of dynamite from his hat and light it, saying "not even close Cooper, I was just having a blast aren't you?" before throwing it at me ,as I then dodge it as it blows up in front of my eyes.

Then that's when Toothpick shot my arm, dropping my cane in the process and says "fooled you Cooper ,I actually had 2 bullets stashed in this bad boy, and now the last one is gonna go straight to your brain!" But before he can make the shot however ,that's when I signal Bentley to turn on the whistles, to which he says "already on it ,Sly" as he then presses a button activating the whistles ,as they make the whistling sound so loud ,that Toothpick had no other choice but to tumble-down from the platform he stands on ,covering his ears from the painful whistles .

As he did so, he then hollers in pain saying "yowch ouch! That hurts ma ears! Who set up them blasted WHISTLES!?" as he then grows to the size of a building ,next he then stares at me with burning red eyes, in which Penelope after seeing this, finally sees why the guards where afraid of him before ,saying "incredible he can grow ten times his size ,so that's why his men where afraid of him before" afterwards, Toothpick in a booming voice then speaks saying " and now Cooper, prepare to meet your doom!"

"And to be sure there are no interruptions this time" Toothpick says ,as he then destroy's Bentley's whistles except for one certain steam whistle below the furnace ,which gives me an idea, while Toothpick then says "now Cooper to finish you where you stand!" before trying to crush me with his giant feet ,then he tries to bounce on me, then after wards he then rolls at me like a bowling ball ,as he then begins to charge at me from where I stand ,afterwards however when I dodged it, Toothpick then begins to spin like a tornado creating a whole mess of trouble for me.

The wind he was creating actually tried to suck me and my cane into the eye of the tornado and lead me into unconsciousness ,but before I was even close enough to it, that's when Toothpick begins to spin himself out, making him very dizzy this was my chance to attack him directly ,as I then reclain my cane then prepare to swing it toward his gut like a golf club, Toothpick was then sent flying into his furnace after I did this, and pretty soon Toothpick was roasting like a marshmallow, as I then hear him scream in pain and agony saying "Gah! Now ya got me steamed!"

Soon afterwards, that's when he was sent into the trains engine and blown out through the steam whistle ,as we now see him completely burnt shouting in pain ,and when he landed ,he landed right in front of Tennessee's feet ,as he then hears him groan saying "ah, my ear holes, eee ouch" seeing his condition ,Tennessee then says to him "well well, lookee what the cat drug in ..." before he picked him up, and to Toothpick's suffering and surprise, Tennessee pointed his real gun to him ,and said "you didn't really think you where gonna take my gun that easily did ya?" before saying "looks like this here's our stop" kicking Toothpick off the train ,before getting off himself.

Seeing this, I was finally relieved that Tennessee is going to have his old life back, and as for Toothpick he will be feeling ear sores for a week or two ,but other than that he was no longer a problem anymore ,however that's when I get a call from Bentley telling me that the train was going to reach a ravine ,and to return to the van that had returned from giving the bank back its gold ,which I do, however right when Bentley orders Murray to step in the brakes, that's when he tells us "they're not working! And I can't shut down the rockets either!"

Now we where in trouble ,and whats worse is that we didn't have a plan on how to stop it we where DOOMED!

With no other option ,Bentley decided to take drastic measures, saying to Murray "sorry Murray, but this has to work!" as he then removes Murray's Australian fossil necklace, as Katrina then blurts out in fear "Bentley we are so gonna die plus I'm like too pretty to die, and like all you can think about is jewelry like not cool!" in which Bentley replies to her and the rest of us "I have an idea, when I count to three, I'm going to throw the necklace into the receptacle ,and Murray I want you two start the time machine when I say now, got it?" in which the big guy replies" got it!"

Carmelita who was holding on to the kids in security ,then thinks to herself "I hope this plan works" in which Bentley ,begins to count when we got closer and closer to the ravine ,saying "one...Two...Three!" throwing the necklace into the receptacle, as he then shouts to Murray "NOW MURRAY NOW!" as Vincent and Alyne then begin to scream in unison , screaming their lungs out like the rest of us, as the van hurdled into the ravine ,feeling like we where in slow motion.

But before we could fall to our fate however ,that's when Murray started up the time machine as Bentley instructed, taking us to a wormhole, as we traveled to the destination the necklace would take us, too which would at least be better than falling to our deaths ,but the real question is where would we go and more importantly when?"

**Where would they go that the necklace would take them too which time period and will they survive that you will have to wait until the next chapter please review and tell me how you like it and in the next chapter we will see where Sly and friends end up next **


	14. The First Cooper Ancestor

Sly P.O.V.:After what happened back at the west ,it looked like our destination after that fall to the ravine, was somewhere prehistoric, and as for our van after our crash landing ,like the time machine was busted, not only that but our connection with Dimitri Teresa and my mom was cut off too, and the only question remained though was how did the guy who sent Jefe and Toothpick after my ancestors, manage to develop a working time machine?

Soon turning back to my gang, that's when I declare to the gang that there was no way back ,unless we get the parts that we lost when we got here back, and until then we start a fire and set up a tent in a cave and use it as a hideout ,using some old animal skin as beds, and lucky for us Carmelita even packed food so we wont go hungry,as she then takes out a can of soup and a pot in which to cook it in to, which we thank her for, as she then serves us a bowl to each ,and to Vincent and Alyne she then asks them while serving the two ,saying "I do hope Le Paradox at least fed you two when he captured you?" with a little concern ,in which Vincent replies" yeah but the food he serves us are way too small, and gross like snails? yuck!"

"Well at least he's feeding you two ,even if it wasn't enough, but still you two look starved to death" Carmelita says as she then pours them some warm milk from milk bottles she got from the west ,while Bentley was telling Tennessee his plan ,and they where still ice cold when she got them ,and some delicious slices vanilla cake that was still fresh, maybe because going back in time a lot kept it that way, she then serves it to the little guys as I watched in awe at what she is giving them ,while the rest where not only awing ,but people like Penelope ,Murray and Katrina where starting to form tears of joy seeing how much Carmelita cared for the two, while Bentley tried to hide them from everyone while keeping a serious face.

Alyne soon as she finished her soup and started to eat her cake, she then started to say to Carmelita "hey mommy ,this is just like the book you read to us once" as Carmelita watches the two smiling ,as she then asks "and which book is that mi amor?" That's when Alyne says the answer with vanilla on her face saying "the story about wild things, except we didn't get in trouble and we still get food ,and its still good" with Vincent ,adding in "oh yeah I loved that story " to which Carmelita then starts to form tears in her eyes too ,as she then embraces the two into a warm hug saying "oh I know mi hijo ,you and Alyne have always loved that story when I tell it to you two, and I'm glad you two are still alive ,I promise when until we return home I promise no one will ever harm you ,as long as I still exist" before kissing the two on the forehead as they finish eating.

Later on when the two are asleep, Carmelita puts the two to bed, and turns to the gang signaling us to keep the noise down so as not to disturb the twins ,as Bentley then whispers "alright gang now that the twins are asleep, we still need to find out where we are and where to find the time machine parts ,so here's what we're gonna do ,I'm gonna split us up into to 3 groups of 2 ,one to watch Vincent and Alyne while we're out ,another to find where the missing parts are ,and another to scout around and find out where we are , to do that I have taken the liberty of writing these tasks on paper I took in time with me ,and cut into strips" as he then takes out from his shell little strips of paper that each say what Bentley described what we needed to do, and put them in his hat after he took it off.

"The deal is we draw a task from my hat ,and who ever gets the same task are partners, lets start with you Sly ,draw a piece "Bentley whispers, bringing his hat to me as I then draw from it ,only to get a sheet that says _Look Around Area ,_then it was Carmelita's turn as to draw from the hat, and on her sheet it said _Watch Children ,_in which she replies in whisper "alright ,looks like I get to stay with the children "to which I whisper "lucky you ,so who's next?" I ask only for Bentley, to reply "that would be me, and I have ... _Watch Children ,_well Carmelita it looks like you and me are group 1, Ok Penelope your next" in which Bentley passes his hat to her ,to which she draws out _Look For Parts _much to Penelope's surprise, whispering "ok so no that remains is who am I going with?" That's when Murray, then takes the hat from her and whispers "only one way to find out" and Murray, after reaching in for one of the two remaining sheets , ends up getting one that says _Look For Parts, _that's when Penelope confirmed this whispering "well Murray looks like you and me are partners ,for now" which left Katrina paired with me ,as Bentley then confirms this by whispering "well Katrina ,looks like your stuck with Sly that makes you two the exploring group " but it didn't matter to her, as long as her tail or hair doesn't get messed up.

Bentley then concludes the job whispering "alright people we all have a respective job to do ,now split up and we'll meet back here in one hour ,for a status report now lets move" where we then split up and start our jobs, while doing so we cut to me and Katrina, as we then fanned out exploring our current location ,and lucky it wasn't even that cold to start with, as we then looked around up and down all we could find where huts made of ether wood or cloth, caves, fireplaces in front of them, pterodactyl nests , lots of mountains and some dead dinosaur bones lying about ,when me and Katrina met up again ,that's when I concluded what we saw saying "well its official, we reached the time of the ice age, and somehow we still can survive the cold."

After saying this before we could return back with the others however, that's when Katrina saw from right behind me a huge conveyor belt that was carrying said dinosaur eggs that giant mammoth like guards where placing in front on it, into a giant ice fortress that was pretty far from the hideout when I saw it with my binnocucom ,with icicle like towers on each side ,large purple flags with the letter G on it was hanging where the door was ,and in front of it was a giant statue of someone unfamiliar, but when we saw it we figured it was out-of-place for an ice age era ,and what's more afterwards Katrina's nose began to pick up a scent hat smelled like freshly used paint, which meant we aren't the only ones here, so me and Katrina decided to check out the fortress and who else was here.

Later when we got to the fortress ,we saw how big it was up close, and boy was it big it was even bigger than a tree, and what was more surprising is that someone was living in it that's taking eggs ,but who? Is what I wonder ,who lives here ,and how did he get here? And it looked like I was going to get my answer, when I then heard Katrina ask me "uh Sly ,like did you hear something?" Making me ask "hear what?" That's when Katrina says in response "it sounds, totally like someone singing and like I think it's coming from around the corner, where like that big boulder is" so what we decided to do before going back to the hideout, was investigate by going to higher ground so we don't get discovered and to get a better view of who wear dealing with.

When we got up to a tall boulder ,that's when we discovered the guy who lived in the fortress ,who was making the noise Katrina heard ,happened to be a black bear in a purple hoodie, with 2 yellow stripes going down on the side, and on both sides of his sleeves, with matching pants with the same color stripe going across the waist, brown shoes ,with a crown on his head and a gold chain around his neck ,painting on a rock that was beside the fortress with a gold ,diamond covered, paint brush as we then hear him say in a rapper like voice "one...two...gotta masterpiece for you!" and what was he painting you ask? Well...You got me ,we didn't even know what it was he was painting ,but what we do know is that he was someone who did not look like he belongs here, and you can already tell by my description of the bear why.

Afterwards that's when we saw him leave into his fortress, giving us a chance to look at this guys painting, and to our surprise ...It still didn't make much sense up close, I mean it's nothing but zigzags ,but other than that me and Katrina decided to find another way into the fortress ,and see what this guy is doing with so many eggs.

Lucky for us after hours of searching ,that's when I found another way inside through a hole on the side of the fortress which, was conveniently beside the rock he was painting ,either he just didn't notice this ,or he was just begging us to break in, so without further delay we enter his humble abode, after walking into a cave full of nothing but ice spikes, mushrooms and tar pits, we then began to explore further inside the fortress ,only to discover as we traveled further ,what looks to be a throne room and in the center we saw through our binocucoms ,someone trapped in a net being surrounded by sabre tooth tiger guards ,holding the net down much to his displeasure.

And right in front of this from above them, stood the bear from earlier ,as we then see him painting the event below, leaving Katrina to notice this, in which she says "uh Sly ,like have you ever seen such a like more bogus painting in your life?" In which I reply "I know right? Hey it looks like he's shouting to the men over there about something ,lets get closer to hear what he's saying to them" so that's what we do ,and without being seen ,we hide ourselves on an ice balcony to listen in on what was going on.

Only for Katrina to then notice the prisoner in the net ,while I try to listen in on the bear was saying ,as she then tries to nudge me saying "hey Sly ,like take a look at that guy in the trap, doesn't he like totally look familiar to you?" Turning my attention to the prisoner afterwards ,asking "what about it?" That's when I see what Katrina was getting at ,when I saw him up close, he turned out to be a large overweight cave raccoon ,with chestnut colored fur,muscular arms, fangs and claws with stripes all over his back and across his arms ,wearing nothing but a loincloth with one strap hanging over his right shoulder, and in his hands was a prehistoric spear shaped like a Cooper cane.

When I saw him, that's when I ask myself who is he? Katrina on the other hand, after seeing him thought he was a long lost ancestor ,that no one in my family knew about ,however after hearing this ,that's when I tell her in response "you may be right Katrina ,but I doubt he could possibly be my ancestor, I mean I can hardly see any resemblance to me whatsoever with this guy " and by the time I finish, we then get back into hiding, when we notice the bear turning back to look down on his men, as he then says to them " yo, make it quick with that stick! The Grizz don't play! I aint got all day!" as one of the saber toothed guards take his spear ,and prepare to toss it up to the bear calling down to them.

After doing so ,that's when the bear over them catches it, and says "now that's what I'm talkin' about! Here's the cheese now I want to talk to your boss about my goods" handing it to an exterminator rat who was right beside him the spear, confirming that he was indeed another cane snatcher working for the guy behind this ,making me come to fully realize that he was indeed my ancestor, who just got his cane stolon, however beside me Katrina who was infuriated by this, then snatches my cane and prepares to throw it right at the bear, before he could pass on the stolon cane ,saying to him "GIVE...THAT...BACK!" throwing it afterwards at the rat who was about to receive it ,causing him to be knocked down unconsciously, then it reflects at the bears hand knocking the spear out of it, sending it flying into the air, as my cane then reflects itself right the four guards holding down the cave raccoon, taking them down before it returns back into my hand ,leaving me to ask "wow how did you do that?"

"Like when you practice heat seeking you tend to get the hang of it" Katrina says yo me before she gets hold of the spear after the bear recovers from the sting to his arm and after noticing us thats when he orders his men to get the cane back saying "hey you stupid imbeciles! There aint no time to chill! Unless you wanna see me go insane! you'll do your job and get back that cane!" Causing all the guards to go for us however before they could to any closer to us that's when the cave raccoon who breaks free from the net after Katrina freed him as he then takes out the remaining guards after taking his cane back and like a true Cooper he knew exactly how to use a cane.

Afterwards that bear who witnessed all this escaped before we could go for him next, what mattered now was after seeing this raccoon fight ,that's when I took another good look at him ,and when Katrina's words where confirmed that he was indeed my ancestor, and not just that but the first Cooper ancestor that ever lived throughout all history ,as I then hear him close up thank me and Katrina for saving him and his cane, then he asks if we met ,only to reply to him "oh no ,but I know we are related ,you see I came from the future to save you and your "cane" from the fate you just witnessed, my name is Sly and this is my friend Katrina ,whats your name?" I ask afterwards.

However when I heard his name ,I couldn't even pronounce it let alone say it ,he went by "Gugantha Utanga Rubunther Jumunda Cooper" so I ask him "uh do you have a shorter name we could call you by?" And as a matter of fact he did, and it was "Caveman Cooper" to which I reply "OK Caveman Cooper it is, now lets get back to the hide out so I can show you to my other friends" however, he had a way of getting out of the fortress saying that he'll lead the way ,to which he then grabs my shirt collar with his teeth as if he where a dog ,and drags me back to the hideout with Katrina following close behind.

**And here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and while I work on the next chapter tell me how you like this one in your review and I'll be sure to keep up the good work in the next chapter**


	15. Training Caveman Cooper

Sly's P.O.V.: We later got Caveman Cooper safely back to the hide out ,where everyone took an immediate liking to him, while he took an immediate interest in our technology, in fact when he first layed eyes on our crystal communicator, he began playing with it as if it where a toy, while I began to explain how me and Katrina found him, only for Carmelita who heard Katrina give an explanation on who the caveman's captor was ,asks me "Sly ,that bear you and Katrina encountered ,he wouldn't happen to be wearing a crown on his head and talking like a wannabe gangster would he?"

Only for me to respond saying "yeah, and I tell you he is very bad at rhyming" then, that's when Carmelita immediately knew who we where talking about ,saying "so he's here is he? I knew his disappearance wasn't a coincidence ,I just didn't think he'd be here" and with surprised looks on our faces, that's when Penelope asks her if she knew him ,and in response to us she confirmed that fact, saying that he was on Interpol's most wanted list who had also disappeared a while back ,like Jefe saying the guy we described whom we faced ,went by the name of Grizz who back then ,made fame in the art world.

Starting out as a common street thug, Grizz had been thrust-ed into the lime light ,after being plucked from the gutter and made famous by a prominent pop artist ,his artwork was hailed as a primitive new style called "peelio graffiti" and for a while, Grizz enjoyed the celebrity status given to him ,however afterwards his fame was then short-lived, when people realized that his art was really just ...Bad . Resentful ,he returned to his criminal roots, quickly becoming top art thief on Interpol's most wanted list, and ever since Carmelita had been wondering how he escaped from her grasp, until this very moment.

Soon after we got his attention away from the technology, he then began explaining about what happened before we arrived, that Grizz appeared out of nowhere one day ,and harvested pterodactyl eggs all over the area, eliminating his roll as for provider for his tribe ,and greatest egg thief in all prehistoric time, he was so depressed that he went into a slump so deep that eventually he lost allot of weight, allowing Grizz to capture him and almost take the tool he invented to steal eggs much easier, if it wasn't thanks to Katrina knocking it out of his reach, that we now recovered the first cane to ever exist. However there was still one question we needed to answer ,what was his operation and why did it involve stealing pterodactyl eggs?

And as for the van parts ,according to Penelope they where found ,however they where found in places so high that not even Bentley's chair can reach high enough to get them, and that the only way to get up there was to climb up there, and the only person who knows how to do so was Caveman Cooper ,who told us before we got to the hideout, that he was able to climb the tallest of mountains before he lost all that weight ,so it was decided in order to get the parts to fix the van,we needed to get Caveman Cooper back into shape.

To encourage him to do so though, I made a deal with him saying "Caveman Cooper, it seems to me that you are the only guy we know who is able to climb solid objects without falling off right?" To which he agrees ,then that's when I say to him "lets say we make an agreement, we help you get back into climbing shape again ,and you teach me how to climb just like you afterwards, what do you say?" And to answer that he then brings me close to him for a hug, which obviously might mean in his language he'll do it.

Afterwards I then say to him ,that by tomorrow that's when his training will begin ,with Murray as his couch with help from Katrina, who will be encouraging him by cheering him on throughout training ,and by the time they finish with him ,Caveman Cooper wont even recognize himself and to make sure he's ready for that day, Caveman Cooper rests himself peacefully on the floor until the next day.

Caveman Cooper P.O.V.: Next morning, after Sly show me all Sly family and friends, me wake up next day to start exercising with Murray ,Caveman Cooper leaves hideout after eating Carmelita's food she names bread-fast, me don't know what it is, but me ate anyway, later me then get to what Murray calls training field to get me back into something called shape, Murray crazy Caveman Cooper no want to be shape ,Caveman Cooper like being Caveman Cooper ,but Bentley say I need to do it, because he need me to climb wall and get thingy for Bentley Tie Machine.

So anyway, when me arrive at training field me find Murray on big rock ,as he talk to me saying " alright, listen up- playtime is over! Your job is to get back in shape... And my job is to make that happen! To do that, The Murray is taking your training to the next level!" Me just look at him when he say that to me ,me didn't understand most of the words he side, like how Murray taking training to next level, where is next level, and how do I get to this next level place? But me act like me understand anyway ,Caveman Cooper no want to upset him he Sly's friend after all.

"Like look around, we'll so be using your standard training exercises" Katrina say ,and in opinion me she more confusing than Murray ,with her totally, and like, and her whatever when she talk ,me so confused with what she say, but other than no understanding them , Murray show me exercises after ,me saw they no standard only for Murray to then say to me " okay, maybe they're not your standard exercises, but they're Murray approved, so lets get started!"

And here are training exercises Caveman Cooper went through :Slippery Slope ,Penguin Popper ,Sumo Slap, Duck and Cover ,Super Swing ,and Whack-A-Chump and they not only confusing ,they hard me no know if me lose weight, but me think me lost arm bone or two from Murray training, while all Katrina do this thing Murray calls cheering, it where Katrina jump around and shout like lemur ,saying "Go Cooper Go!" and "Fight Fight Fight!" while I do this training ,if you can call what me do training.

After me did all that one by one ,Murray then say to me afterwards "good job Caveman Cooper ,and for your reward a medal for each exercise you complete" handing me shiny, round ,stones before he says afterwards "and now for the last test- Now you have to put all those training sessions together!Everything at once, kind of like a triple decker pizza. Now go out there, and make the Murray proud!"

So me do again like Murray say, and this time with more confidence and more enthusiasm, as two keep supporting Caveman Cooper ,and while me do so me also do push ups, sit ups, and pull ups, until me felt like Caveman Cooper again "yes! congratulations Caveman Cooper ,now your ready!" Murray says ,then he give me not another medal, but instead very thin tablet that been made into stick somehow ,me thought it was food so Caveman Cooper ate it anyway afterwards.

* * *

Later that day in afternoon ,me was playing game called tag with Vincent and Alyne, then that when Sly approach Caveman Cooper he say "hey Caveman Cooper, I see you and the kids are getting along just fine" which I say in response "yes tiny ancestors are very quick, and they are very sneaky too, I hope someday you teach them to be like you someday" that when Sly answer to this ,saying "yeah speaking of learning, I was wondering now that you sort of got back into shape ,I was wondering if you could please teach me how to climb like you?"

Hearing offer ,me then response to him asking "sure ancestor ,but why?" then he tell me that where he came from ,he starting to lose his touch in thieving skill , me decide to help after finishing game with two tiny ancestors ,me and Sly then went to a very large mountain made of ice and rock ,as I then explain to Sly how to climb like Caveman Cooper ,saying "OK here basics ,one make sure you focus on what you climbing, then prepare self to climb rock, then last when you set claws onto mountain, you focus on where destination you are going to ,then start climbing ,and while doing so hold onto spear with tail ,so you no lose it when climbing" afterward me ask if he heard all me said.

Only for Sly to then reply to Caveman Cooper "yeah I got, it just one problem pal ,I don't have claws " me then say to ancestor in angry tone, saying "and Sly call himself Caveman Cooper's ancestor, me hardly believe we related ,OK just try improvise" that when Sly then remember that he have 2 cane for claws with help from Bentley on last job, how me know this you ask? Bentley tell me when he was telling me story ,so me could go to sleep anyway, me then teach Sly all climbing tactics throughout all day ,and during time Sly became more and more good ,until suddenly Sly and Caveman Cooper got tired of climbing, and go home where Bentley wait for us.

"So how was climbing training Sly?" Bentley ask ,which Sly say to him "it was fine Bentley ,I actually got the hang of climbing mountains and big rocks actually, in fact I didn't even remember the last time I climbed mountains as big as the ones here ,thanks Caveman Cooper I couldn't have done it with out you " which I reply "Sly welcome" only for Bentley to then say to us "ok, so now that you have your climbing lessons Sly, I believe its time you and Caveman Cooper come inside ,so we can commence our plan how to retrieve the parts we need for the time machine" doing this after.

**The next chapter is finally up I hope all of you enjoy it and for those who do I hope you review them and do not worry the next part will be on the way soon**


	16. Murray gets benched

Murray P.O.V.: The next morning after breakfast Bentley then gathers us around to tell us the next job which is to get back time machine parts and the people he paired where Sly Caveman Cooper me Carmelita and Katrina and for this job he planned on pairing us into 2 gender groups the guys to go for a sprocket located on a pterodactyl nest mountain and the girls to catch themselves some penguins in order to receive gravity calculators that the penguins are choking on and as for Penelope and Bentley they chose to stay behind and watch the kids but beside that it was time for the next heist to begin.

When we got to the nest, that's when Sly begins to layout the plan saying "Ok here's how it goes, Murray you distract the guards ,then when the guards are out cold we make our way to the mountain and climb our way to the sprocket, then Caveman Cooper and I will retrieve the sprocket, and bring it back to Bentley got that ?" that's when I then say to him "no problem Sly ,it'll take me 2 minutes to have these guys flying into next era!" Before jumping ,in to take out the guards.

After giving those chumps the smack down of their life, that's when Sly and Caveman Cooper come out of and start to climb the mountain, beginning their search for Bentley's toy, then that's when I follow as I then start to climb the mountain, however when I started to climb it ,that's when I then began to slip off, and gently fall back into the snow, to which Penelope on the binocucom then begins to call me, saying "uh Murray I don't climbing is really your specialty" however I end up ignoring her, saying "just give me a minute. I've almost got it" however the mountain somehow doesn't feel like letting me climb it ,making me slip off again.

Then Penelope once again calls saying "Murray I'm sure you could do it, but still Sly and Caveman Cooper can take it from here" and to my surprise that's when I ask her "wait you don't mean?" that's when she tells me straight up "sorry Murray but sadly yes" that's when I fill in my own blank saying "great! the Murray just got benched" afterwards Bentley then said to me "hey don't be sad Murray you should be proud you where the one who trained him tell you what why don't you come back to the safe house and help yourself to a snack."

However after he said that ,I replied to him something that I thought I would never hear myself say "I'm not hungry... Whoa! So this is what it feels like!" Before walking back to the safe house ,as I then hear Caveman Cooper from behind me say "poor Murray", followed by a word from Sly saying "don't feel bad pal, maybe we'll use you on the next job" afterwards I then return to the hideout ,still upset about what happened right now.

* * *

Later that day after the time machine parts where recovered, Carmelita started to make dinner ,Sly and Caveman Cooper where busy playing with the twin Coopers ,and Katrina was reading a fashion magazine she brought with her for the trip ,while Bentley and Penelope started to work on repairing the time machine, as for me however I'm starting to go into my own slump after what happened that day, when Katrina saw me like this she decided to find out what was wrong ,asking me"like whats wrong my totally brave fighter ,why the long like face?" I answer saying "I don't wanna talk about it."

Katrina then tried to cheer me up saying "hey like I know whats wrong now ,you like haven't eaten since this morning ,here why don't I like so make you a super large double chocolate cake ,with that vanilla frosting you love so much" however sadly, I tell her "I'm not hungry" surprised by this, she then replies to this saying "no way, you are like always hungry what gives?" only for Penelope to answer for me ,saying "oh he's just upset because we had to bench him from today's heist" only for Katrina to be relieved ,and say "oh like is that all Murray ,that's totally no big deal I mean like no ones perfect."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one who was humiliated today, plus I'm the Murray the guy who would get into a fight wearing nothing but a towel and win, and now I'm a failure" I said ,however Katrina didn't care about that ,instead she just scooted in closer to me, and said "like if it totally makes you feel better, I so don't think of you as a failure, even if you did like get benched" kissing me in the cheek trying to make me feel better afterwards, but it didn't work that much.

Katrina however wouldn't give up on me that easily ,so afterwards she decided to do all she can to help me in any way possible, from cheering me up with magazine ads about racing, trying to coax me with food ,even trying to sit next to me with her tail trying to wrap around my waste ,but either way I still didn't get over what happened today ,however Katrina still kept trying to cheer me up as if she where dedicated to helping me out.

Eventually Katrina really got to me ,as I finally get out of my slump and thank her with a kiss, before Bentley who had just taken a break from trying to repair the time machine ,looking at his computer in shock saying " guys get over here quick ,you have got to see this news clip I'm looking at !" As we then arrive to where he and Penelope are at ,looking at the article Bentley was telling us abou,t and when we read it we where in for a shock by what we read.

_Famous art seller by the name of Grizz, digs up and discovers rare cave paintings ,worth $10,000,000,000 held on auction on August 5th 2005, and has gained over $ 90,000,000,000,000,000 and still has the title of famous art vendor in all of Paris _We where all surprised after hearing this ,that soon we now know what his plan was now..well except for Caveman Cooper ,who simply asks "what happen, you find out why Grizz steal food from Caveman Cooper?" To which Bentley answers "well yes, you see Grizz is not stealing eggs to eat them ,he's stealing them to make them into paint so he can paint his own cave paintings here, then return to his time and dig them up ,so he can sell them for gold" only to hear Sly then announce "in other words a scam."

Hearing this ,that's when I ask Bentley what are we gonna do now? And what he replies was " I'll tell you what we'll do ,this afternoon when Grizz plans on giving his boss an update on his progress in getting Caveman Coopers cane ,this is where Sly and Carmelita come in" turning to them saying "you two ,are going to follow him and listen in on his conversion with the guy behind Grizz being here, and see what information you can gather, then when your done, report back to the safe house with that information ,and we'll start our last operation that will put an end to Grizz and his art career for good" as we then continue what we where doing ,after Bentley dismisses the conversation.

This time however ,I was now out of my slump after reconsidering Katrina's words from before ,about the whole benching me from the mission thing was no big deal ,and decided to spend some time with her as we both then began to talk about random stuff ,later on Sly and Carmelita's heist started that afternoon.

**And here is the nest chapter sorry if it does not meet with your standards but I promise I will try to make the next one a little better in the mean time why don't you review this story and tell me what you think about it and please no bad comments**


	17. The Phone-ey Grizz

Sly P.O.V: That afternoon, that's when me and Carmelita went out to start our job, as Carmelita had in her hand a tiny tape recorder Bentley gave her ,to record Grizz's conversation with the mystery guy behind all this hoping to get information from Grizz, it wasn't hard finding him however ,he was the only guy that stood out from all the setting.

_Authors note: when you see this (Response) that's the person on the other line whose talking to Grizz so if you want when you see the word shown here try to think up what the response to Grizz would be in place for (Response) well anyway back to the story. _

And right when he stops to answer his call with his boss ,here's what he says "what!? (Response) Fool ,you're trying to run some king of game on the Grizz? (Response) I'm tired of you telling me to walk the line straight, when you walking it all crooked! (Response) yeah that's right !(Response) Uh uh, no no no! That aint the deal we had ,nah ah ,no! (Response) I said, I'd get you the cane that the big, old, hairy ,dude made if you hooked me up! (Response) Hook...Me...Up yeah! H-Ho-Hold up I'm losing signal. (Response) H-hold up ,I said I'm losing signal .(Response) I said I- Hold on!I can't- hold on!" Before hanging up on the caller, and going back to his patrol.

"Got it !" Carmelita says, pressing stop on the tape recorder as we then began to follow him, until he later stops at a bridge ,where he calls his boss again saying "you there? (Response) Good now listen up, the eggs are running out here, but I need to keep my paint production going ,so I need you to find me the resources .(Response) What? (Response) I don't know? Like uh chickens, turkeys, ostriches ,parrots, frogs (Response) how would I know? Just make it happen man.(Response) What I-aw man hold on ,I- I gotta find some reception.(Response) I gotta find some -Hold o-(Response) man ,gah hold on" before hanging up on the guy again.

I then ask my foxy wife "you got all that?" To which she replies "every word ,it seems Grizz has made a deal with his employer, and apparently it has something to do with trading Caveman Coopers cane for eggs, seeing now there are no more dinosaur eggs around here thanks to him" to which I then reply" and once this is over ,we'll save whatever eggs Grizz didn't break yet ,after we send that bozo off to prison, and it'll be like nothing ever happened come on let's go" as we then follow Grizz again.

Later that's when Grizz gets another call from his employer ,as he answers it and his next phone call was this "(Response) wait whats that ,aw come on now! I scratched your stinky ,stripey, little ,back now you scratch mine. (Response) Not only that, I got those other crazy Cooper folks messing with my business now! I gotta deal with that ,and I don't see you giving me any help ,no help, no (Response) yeah yeah I'll take care of it -huh? (Response) H-Hold on i-i-its the reception man, I can't hear you (Response) no you can hear me ,but I can't hear you your choppy (Response) your choppy (Response) I- forget it man" hanging up on him again.

Carmelita and I then began to continue following him, and once again Grizz got another call from his boss ,and in this one he says "hey we had a deal since day 1 ,and I did my part ,I did my part!(Response) I-I need those eggs and I need em yesterday, don't leave me hanging, cause I will come find you! (Response) oh oh you think I'm scared of you? Only thing scary about you is the smell ,hello?- Hello?! Stupid phone!" feeling the other line hang up on him through silence ,he continued his walk with us on his tail.

That's when we reach his fortress ,where he gets the last call from his boss answering it ,saying "now let me tell you how it is- I am an artist! I got paintings to create! And I aint puttin' up with anymore of your excuses! Now you get me the eggs I need for my paint ,or you can forget about that old, hairy dude's stick and as an added bonus, I'll climb through this phone and squeeze 'em outta you myself! You got that playa?! Hello ,hello? why you do that? Dang!" which was the last phone call he had with his boss ,because after he was hung up again ,Grizz throws down his phone on the hard ice floor, breaking it into pieces before going into his fortress, leaving us in shock as I hear Bentley from the other line say "no I was so close!"

To which Carmelita then picks up her binocucom, to say to him "don't worry Bentley ,we got all we need out of him ,now all we need to do is decipher his phone messages and -"However Bentley then replies back to us, saying "not that ,I almost got his phone signal so we can all find the route to where Grizz's operation was ,but now that he broke his own phone ,its back to square one" to which she then hears Penelope on the same line ,reply "not quite Bentley, see while you guys where getting extra info on Grizz's plan ,one of Sly's kids helped me discover where the hideout is ,by getting a sample of Grizz's hair found on one of the paintings he painted around here ,and pinpointed where he is located and where his operation is found."

"My goodness Penelope, that was genius ,I'm so glad your with us" Bentley said to which Penelope replies "well I did learn from the best you know ,anyway why don't you two come back to the safe house now, your work here is done besides you've earned yourselves a break" to which we do so ,and after resting ,later on Carmelita finally gained the courage to ask me "Sly, remember that museum heist we were supposed to do before all this?" ,I answer her saying "yeah ,we were supposed to rob the museum opened by someone named Cyrille le Paradox why?"

After 5 minutes of explaining, that's when all of us now knew who was the guy behind all this, and the guy who was holding our kids captive back at the west, from what they told her, it happened to be that same guy Cyrille le Paradox ,to which I then think to myself "that would explain how he got all those valuables ,and what I saw back in Japan after the rats took a fake in place of Rioichi's cane, was a time machine ,and he was after my ancestors I thought ,why and why is he taking their canes? There is when Bentley cuts in to the conversation, saying "whatever the reason ,he won't get his hands on them, not as long as we're still alive to make sure it doesn't happen" to which he then adds in "and to make sure Caveman Cooper's cane isn't next on Paradox's cane list ,I have a plan that will not only assure this ,but also put an end to Grizz's operation here for good" afterwards, that's when Bentley proposed a strike on Grizz's fortress tonight ,and start the shut down of Grizz's phony art plan, by breaking a few eggs when we arrive there.

* * *

Bentley's P.O.V.: Later that night, we arrived at the front of the fortress where right in front of us ,where giant baskets Grizz used to carry eggs ,and separated into two groups one to lay a smack down on the guards patrolling the operation, while the other shuts it down for good, as we jumped into our respective baskets ,one group consisted of me ,Sly, Caveman Cooper, and Penelope while the other consisted of Carmelita, Murray, the twins ,and Katrina as we then travel to our destination with them.

When we where inside Grizz's fortress, it happened to be like a factory where we see dozens and dozens of eggs being stored in a giant machine disguised as a rock, and through every corner there where guards just waiting for us as if they where expecting us ,however from above thanks to Carmelita and her shock pistol ,the guards where no problem afterwards next after thy where all out, I was going for the machine and blowing it up to scrap metal.

After taking down the conveyor belt with my explosives, Caveman Cooper then took back the stolen eggs while he climbs up to where more stolen eggs were stored, and brought them to safety where me ,Penelope and Sly where Penelope then began to shrink them down to normal sized eggs with a shrink ray she invented for such an occasion as this, and stored them in Sly's backpack as planned ,and after all the eggs were collected, I then turn to where Caveman Cooper was ,which was at the top of the machine after he shut it down completely ,"good work Caveman Cooper ,come on back down so we can catch up to the others" I said to him afterwards.

However right when he jumps off the machine ,and lands on where Carmelita ,Murray and Katrina's basket was he then almost begins to fall off after losing his balance from landing there ,and into the lava below him, if Murray hadn't saved him before it happened ,saying "the Murray leaves no man behind " however after saving him, Murray begins to lose his balance and fall off the basket he was in ,and luckily fall into another basket conveniently passing by, leaving Katrina to look down at the lava to see if Murray was ok asking in worry "Murray, like are you ok?" That's when Murray answers her, and the rest of us saying "don't worry guys the Murray is ok ,I just need to find out how to get off this thing" as the basket then carried him away to who knows where.

Katrina who was beginning to worry for him ,began to say "we gotta like save him ,who like knows where that thing will take him" however I assure her that he's fine, saying "don't worry Murray has been in more tighter spots than this ,he'll be fine we'll come back for him after we deal with the scam artist, speaking of which according to my calculations ,should be in the room up ahead" pointing toward a door right in front of us, with Grizz's big purple insignia in front of it ,when we arrive there we then get of the baskets we where riding on and silently enter the next room.

To our surprise the room happened to be a hallway made of clear cyan ice ,after hours of walking from hallway to hallway, we suddenly saw right in front of it on the other side we saw Grizz who apparently couldn't see us from his end, painting another one of his fake cave paintings ,and since he couldn't see us this was the perfect opportunity to plan out how we where gonna take him down, but before I can lay out a plan however ,a loud thud was then heard from where Grizz was ,and to our surprise it turned out to be Murray much to Katrina's relief, and he was standing right before Grizz.

Caveman Cooper and Carmelita after seeing the two then began to show worry ,as Carmelita then says to us in concern " Murray! We have to help him" however the rest of us thought differently, as Katrina then calmed her down saying "girl chill out ,like that's my Murray your like talking about ,he can totally take out a guy like Grizz" only for Alyne to then reply "but ,Murray can't take out the bad guy alone " then Vincent added in "what if he needs backup?" Only for me to then assure the kids it was all going to be alright, saying "don't Worry kids ,Murray can handle this ,like Katrina said" much to their worry ,that's when Sly assures his family this too ,saying "yeah it's okay Bentleys right ,my money's on the hippo" however Penelope who still had a bit of doubt then responded to this ,saying "I hope your right on that Sly ,cause by the look on Grizz's face now he doesn't look too happy to see him."

**Who will win this fight Murray or the Grizz himself well that's for you readers to find out and for me to know until the next chapter still though if you like it please let me know what you think about it just to be sure and I promise in the next chapter we'll see what king of fight moves Grizz has up his sleeve in store for Murray**


	18. Out skating Grizz

Murray P.O.V.: After being separated from my friends, I then find myself being whisked away in a basket to who knew where ,but all I knew however was that wherever this basket I'm in is carrying me ,it had to be either more secrets or something even worse, but it turns out however I was instead led into what seems to be a giant ice rink ,and with a giant ice wall right in front of my view ,and in front of it was the fake artist himself Grizz ,saying to himself "it's gonna be nice, like sugar and spice_ when I put that Cooper gang on ice!"

Seeing that poser right in front of me, I decided to redeem myself to the team, by facing him head on, after I jumped off the basket lading right in front of him, saying "the Murray's got a beef with you, punk!" showing him that I meant business ,he didn't take me to seriously however, after he got a good look at me acting all surprised to see me, saying"oh snap! What have we here? It's a pink nightmare" as sarcastically as he can be, however I answer to his sarcasm saying "trust me ,pal you ain't dreaming."

Then after saying this Grizz shows a side of him that no one in the right mind would find a reasonable answer for why he acts like this saying "I'm tired of you Cooper chumps Neyla Le Paradox Everybody! All I ever really wanted to do ...Is skate - that right" already feeling uncomfortable about what Grizz said I started to think to myself _is this guy serious? _Before I respond to his confession saying "O...Kay?"y

Not taking this lightly though, Grizz started to tell me all about why skating was a big deal to him, before he responded " no no no no no it ain't O-kay! You know why the Grizz loves skating? It's clean, man it's like, just me and the ice. No complications, no hassles, no worries ever since I was a little kid, a little cub its the only time I truly feel free" before he looks at me with a glare on his face, as if he was saying it was my fault, then that's when he asks "and now you Cooper punks roll in and you're gonna spoil my dream?"

"Well IT AIN'T GOIN' DOWN LIKE THAT!" Was what he said in response, before I could even answer Grizz ,then that bear broke apart the medallion on his necklace ,and places them on his boots as a substitute for skates, while saying to me " you better check the script, fat man, cause the Grizz is about to show you how to ska-TAH!" Starting to ice skate with his newly made skates, while I try to catch up with him without skates, and avoid slipping through the ice.

At first however the way Grizz was skating, made it look easy for me to catch him, however every time I get close to him ,or even try to catch him ,he dodges anything I throw at him both physically and mentally, I mean it his skating is really that good ,and right when I almost have him ,he just either skates past me or through me really, I could even feel the skid marks his skates give me every time he does so ,while he insults me with stuff like "is that all ya got ,fat man?" or "I knew you couldn't out beat the Grizz " and then there's this one that got me most of all, which is "ha ha ha ha ha ha you call yourself a skater lardo, that ain't worth ten times better the what the Grizz can do, heck I barely even believe you even got yourself a lady who talks like a dumb bimbo."

That's what did it for me, when I ask him "what did you say about Katrina?" To which Grizz then notices her right behind the ice wall, and says "well even if she is a bimbo, she's still pretty cute, heck who knows maybe when I'm done with you ,she'll see what a loser you are and possibly dump you, and date someone who has mad skating skills like me" while putting a smug grin on his face, now I was mad no in raged, no one insults my girl by calling her a bimbo or try to take her from me and get away with it ,soon the Murray even without skates, proved that honey sucker wrong ,when I started to skate circles around him much to his surprise.

Soon we where skating a huge figure 8 ,bracket turns ,back spins ,even rotation flips, then soon enough we where acting out something off of a nutcracker ballet ,with me as the nutcracker prince ,and Grizz as the girl Clara ,doing one of their dance routines (for those wondering how this is done just pretend Murray and Grizz are doing a move from one of the scenes with said characters you choose just don't imagine them wearing their clothing that would be disturbing) and I have to admit, it wasn't have bad I felt like being at a real ice skating rink.

Then for a finale I then lift Grizz off the ground with one hand, as we continue skating "dang pinkie you proved me wrong ,you can skate after all, not as good as the Grizz but still" he said with a surprised look on his face, until I said in response "thanks but that, was only part of what I can do ,you should see what I do for an encore" thats when Grizz asks me what it was, only to show him be pulling off one of his skates from his shoe, causing him to lose his balance saying" whoa wha- man what did you do I cant stop slippen'!"

"Good that will allow me to do this!" I said as I then punch Grizz, causing him to spin around like crazy, saying "payback spin, followed by Murray fist of flame" before I say "and I'm dedicating this, to Katrina!" landing a serious punch to Grizz's cheek, sending him flying onto the ice wall, where the others where after saying his last words ,which where "dang that smarts!" Going unconscious and bruised afterwards, as pieces of thick, shattered, ice fall over him.

Afterwards the gang who where watching all that happened ,where impressed with my performance, each complimented it with a "nice moves Murray !" From Bentley, "you where great!" Added Carmelita, "that performance was definitely a "10" pal !" Sly said with enthusiasm ,"that was spectacular Murray, you sure proved me wrong" Penelope said, "yes, you true warrior Murray" Caveman Cooper praised, and finally Katrina shows her gratitude to me, not just by saying "Murray my hero!" She also ran up to me in glee, and embraces me in a nice, tight, hug ,rubbing her head on my chest while purring.

She then comes up to my level and kisses me by the lips passionately, before saying "I totally knew you so could do it baby" feeling this much love from everyone ,I respond to this saying "thanks, guys. I guess, this makes up for all my screw ups lately " however in Bentley's perspective on me he said with an assuring voice "Murray ,we all make mistakes it happens. But it doesn't matter, because we're a team! And we all have each others backs. That's why we're unbeatable." Then Sly adds in "besides you where the hero for now pal,and don't you forget it" as Carmelita then says to me "come on hero, let's go home and take this abasura to his rightful timeline" referring to Grizz who was still unconscious.

Only for me to than say off subject "hey guys, I'm starved! Anybody bring anything to eat, french fries, pizza, anything? Maybe an apple?" Only for the other guys to then laugh at my hunger ,I take no offense to it, but still I was hungry ,only for Katrina to then say to me ,after letting go "come on Murray ,like I will totally make you a hero's feast which will totally be way big ,when we get back kay?" to which I agree to, as I then carry her in my arms ,after picking her up and saying "well what are we waiting ,for come on let's get back to the hide out ,the sooner we bust this guy the sooner we have lunch" as we then make our way back to the hideout afterwards.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

In a dark room back in the present, we are then shown on a monitor, Grizz in an orange prison uniform in a jail cell, which meant Grizz had been dropped off at Interpol and booked, as we then zoom out of the screen to show 3 shadowy figures standing right in front of it ,as we then hear one of them on the far right say in a nasally voice "I always knew that blasted buffoon Grizz was the weak point of the mission, why did we even recruit him anyway? " then from the far left ,we hear a British like voice respond the other guy's question, saying "and whats worse ,he failed at getting that filthy rodent, how incompetent" then in the middle ,someone who talked with a southern accent ,adds in "I always knew that boy would get caught one way or the other, I just hoped them Coopers would a done it sooner."

Then back with the British talking person she then asks "speaking of Cooper canes, and about the last fellow who retrieved the last one ,Toothpick was it? I wonder ,what is taking that little chap so long to come back here?" only for an outside voice ,who was the shadowy figure known as Paradox standing over a balcony above the monitor ,to reply to the person's question saying "why worry about him now Cherie, I got what I wanted from him ,his services were done when I first got my hands on the cane he sent me ,from Tennessee Cooper " in a strong French accent ,adding in "and besides he got his wish to be in the wild west ,and as a treat he will be staying there for as long as he lives ,also as a punishment for not taking those blasted Cooper thieves out, when he had the chance" making the nasally voiced shadow to add in "and besides, I always hated that little pest when he has a gun in his hand."

After about a few seconds later that's when we see Neyla appear right in front of the whole gang as we then hear Le Paradox ask her "well look who returned so how is he have they cracked him yet?" Then Neyla who knew whom he was speaking of them replies to his question saying "Jefe still hasn't told the authorities anything about out mission " only for Le Paradox to respond saying "good!"

He then turns to one of the others again, as we then hear the southern accent voice say "so anyway ,what do we do about cooper and his gang?" Only for Le Paradox to reply "simple really, on their next destination, we give Cooper and his gang ,a "knight" they wont forget ha ha ha ha ha" as the next picture on the monitor, shows a small village ,with a castle placed behind it ,as we then see one of the shadows walk up ,to reveal himself to be a giant black knight, with yellow rims on the shoulders, arms ,chest ,and legs of its armor ,and in its chest in the circled rim is a symbol of some sort of rodent ,as the nasally voice from before, spoke out from it saying "I can assure sir ,not only will I take him down ,I'll have him served to you on a silver platter ,when I'm done" soon fading into black.

* * *

Sly P.O.V.: After celebrating Murray's victory over Grizz, we then rested a bit doing different stuff, Carmelita and I where having a conversation between us, Bentley was fixing up the time machine, while Penelope was reading her magazine, Vincent and Alyne where teaching Caveman Cooper how to make hot chocolate, and Murray and Katrina where sitting on a furry mammoth rug ,where Katrina is seen feeding Murray tiny finger fruit as with Murray to her.

Soon after a whole lot of talking, Carmelita then asked if she could make a deal with me, to which I agree to and the deal was that whenever we come across Neyla again, she would get the first crack at taking her down, in the name of revenge for what she did to our kids back in the west ,at first I wanted to convince her that getting revenge wouldn't help ease her pain, but knowing Carmelita and what she would do whenever I'd disagree with her ,so I agreed with her on her deal and left it at that.

Back with Bentley ,after putting then finishing touches on the time machine, he then goes over to his newly re-powered crystal communicator, only to reveal Dimitri who reveals to be happy to see us, saying that he was worried that his bros might have warped their faces off probably from warping from timeline to timeline ,as he then tells the next destination which is the Medieval England ,and Grizz's crown we confiscated from him was a perfect artifact to take us there, and although we discovered this ice age painting scheme by accident ,I think that our luck was soon changing from good to better.

As we travel to our next timeline, I was already looking forward to what was in store for us, once we got to the dark ages.

**There we go the new updated chapter tell me how you all liked it a review of yours and in the next chapter you will all be in for a big surprise once I update the next chapter it will be my finest work yet.**


	19. Monty Coopers Flying Circus

Sly P.O.V: When we came to Mary old England, the next ancestor we were searching for ,was Sir Galleth Cooper a gallant knight ,best known for his wall hook smash technique ,and for founding the Cooper order, but right when we arrived to the village, what we found there was anything but regal, when we heard that Sir Galleth was reduced to performing in a circle as a jester ,making a fool of himself in front of millions of people, added with the scent of Paradox all over the area ,whatever was going on wasn't good.

After looking at the entire area ,which was surrounded by mechanical wolf like robots patrolling the village, Penelope concluded the situation saying to us "this is incredible, whoever invented these guards, must have either a robot mind or artificial intelligence that even surpasses mine" only for Katrina who did not understand a single word from Penelope's mouth, asks in confusion "uhh like what does that mean exactly?" only for Penelope to reply in response, saying " the guy who invented these wolf bots, must be so smart that ,he might even be smarter than either me or Bentley" making Katrina understand her more easier.

"Whoever this guy is, no one makes a fool of Galleth and gets away with it!" I say ,before I even began to storm out of the safe house however ,I was then grabbed by the collar of my shirt by Bentley, who then said to me "not so fast Sly ,before we figure out who your ancestors captor is ,we need to get you a more appropriate outfit, to infiltrate the circus Galleth is in " only for Katrina to volunteer to this, saying "oh like leave that to me when it comes to fashion I am so the girl you need for a new look " however Bentley at first doubted her saying "I don't know Katrina I,m not sure you can make an outfit appropriate for this time period ,maybe we should ask a professional or-" however Katrina, then interrupts him only to reply back to the reptile "listen ,I may not be like a wiz at doo dads and whatchamacallit tech stuff, but when it comes to fashion and history, I am so the girl to let you know whats in and like whats not."

Carmelita after hearing Katrina's words ,then asks her with a face that says sure you do "ok Katrina ,does it have something to do with something off a fashion show on TV?" However Katrina, who just gave her a glare simply replies "oh ha ha very funny, coming from a chick wearing an outfit that was so last Halloween, but like trust me, for this outfit I'll just need leather, wood ,and metal" much to the surprise on our faces, but Penelope who was crazy enough to believe her, says "well I know we have some of that material outside in the shed of our safe house, but for the wood , it may need to be retrieved by either cutting down trees from a forest around here ,or heading to the bakers market to borrow some" leaving Murray, to volunteer to get some, and when he came back an hour later .Katrina who was almost done with my outfit thanked Murray for the wood before she continued to work on it.

And after hours and hours of working, Katrina had finally finished the outfit ,and to our surprise she proved us wrong ,when we saw that the outfit she made actually did belong in this time period, saying "like I told you there is like more to me than just fashion and being totally pretty you know, and I like learned from my mom that one of my ancestors was like the fashion diva of this timeline, go on try it on Sly, I promise you are so gonna like it" as she then hands me the outfit to wear.

Soon after putting it on, I then show the rest of the gang my new outfit ,which was an archer like outfit with a brown hat, gloves, and boots, a green shirt ,with a brown chest collar with yellow rims on the bottom of the collar, and complete with bow and arrow, after everyone got a look at it ,Bentley who misjudged Katrina, then said in defeat "wow looks like I was wrong about you Katrina, you have outdone yourself with that outfit for Sly ,and the bow and arrow look exactly like they belong here", even Carmelita was surprised by this, says in an apologetic tone "I guess ,there is more to you than TV fashion shows " to which Vincent then asks "hey Katrina, do you think you can make an outfit like that for me?" followed by Alyne ,who said "wow ,daddy looks just like Robin Hood" in which I say "I know sweetie ,and I do like how stylish Katrina made it" to which she replies "thanks ,but like just you wait till you show that off ,along with the skills of a total archer ,at the circus Galleth and the audience are totally gonna be in for a big surprise."

* * *

Soon when I was inside the circus, that's when I get a call from Katrina through my binocucom, as she then asks me "alright Sly, like don't forget all the rad moves, I like taught you to do with that bow and arrow?" to which I reply gladly " I wont, thanks for those archery lessons Katrina, I never knew you where even into archery "to which she replies "hey you never like asked ,anyway be careful Sly ,like from what Bentley told me the ground below the platform your on is rigged with like some kind of detector, but good news is like Galleth is found on a platform totally far from yours, but it'll so be easy to travel there, with the suit I like made you" she says, before I log off on my binocucom to start searching for the knight ancestor.

As I travel from one platform to the other shooting arrows with ropes tied to them I thought at first it was gonna be easy then that's when I began to be on my guard for obstacles like cannonballs firing at me every time I walk on a tightrope rings of fire that actually shoot fire at you and to top it off crumbling platforms that can easily take you with it to the fatal fall below if you don't act fast and jump to another as soon as possible and whats even worse, posters of poor Sir Gallath being tortured left and right ,making me thankful I came just in time.

And once I reached the last platform ,there was Sir Galleth himself dressed as a jester in the ha,t but the rest of his clothing was his knight armor, and oddly enough just looking at him he looked exactly like me, except he had a goatee mustache combo ,and when I approached him ,I then said to him "Sir Galleth, its finally nice to meet you in the flesh ,my name is Sly Cooper, I am your ancestor who came from the future, to rescue you from your horrible fate" hearing this however, Galleth then answers to this saying "greetings ,friend. But I require no rescue I'm merely...Biding my time until the...eh, proper strategic moment" to which I ask "so, how long have you been doing so?"

"Well, I suppose it has been about a... Fortnight yet you do make a good point asking Sir. Yes I believe the time is now! Let us rush forward ,that we may strike a crushing blow against the black tyrant, who imprisoned me!" Galleth says as he then does a heroic type pose with his blade held high, before marching ahead after I said "whoa hold on Sir Galleth, let us return to the hideout first ,before doing anything else Ok?" to which he agrees to ,as we then make our way back to the safe house.

* * *

After leaving the circus the same way I came in, we then returned to the safe house, where I introduce him to all the family, before he got to telling us the story of how he ended up as a target jester to the guards, the surrounding area was held in the iron grip, of a fearsome, black knight his origin was a mystery at first, but with its power ,and technological might was impressive, which would explain the wolf guards, who would patrol villages without sleep nor mercy ,and when Galleth tried to take these guards on single handedly, he was easily captured by him after one punch.

This Black Knight was a mystery to everyone ,that is everyone except Penelope, who when she got a good look at the armor, the knight himself through research, and after seeing the armor he wore, Penelope concluded that the armor that the knight was wearing turned out to be her creation ,when she saw her insignia on the chest ,concluding that this Black Knight was not from this time period nor were the guards he commanded, but in fact the armor Penelope invented was meant to have been medieval costume for a science project when she was in the 5th grade, involving medieval culture on knights back then and how they can be improved, and somebody working for Le Paradox somehow stole it from her.

"That lowdown ,dirty ,skunk has got some nerve stealing my knight project ,and using it to torture poor, innocent, people here I would like to get my mands on him , and pulverize him!" Penelope says with anger in her voice, which Bentley then calms her down saying "well Penelope, if it makes you feel better, for a 5th grader's project it is actually pretty amazing, the design seems flawless" to which she asks "you really think so Bentley " blushing in embarrassment, before giving a kiss to Bentley on the cheek, after he said "I know so ,even if its in the wrong hands ,it seems to function at a high rate" to which she replies, after the kiss "thank you Bentley ,I cant wait to get back home and see what our daughter might do for a project."

However the moment was soon cut off ,when Carmelita said "alright enough with the schools projects, we got a job here" getting the two back on track, only to then explain to Galleth everything that happened so far, and his response was standing on the table where we sat at, and ranted about "taking the fight to the enemy, and restoring the Cooper honor!" But before he could run out the door, Katrina stood in his way saying "like not a chance sir klutz-a-lot " then Galleth decided to take the back door, but Carmelita had it covered too saying "hold up pal ,you are in no condition to get back out there ,what if the knight see's you?"

"He shall not, fair maiden" he said "for I shall this time be as silent as a mouse, yet noble as a lion!" as he then begins to climb up the chimney to escape, but not before Penelope pulls him back in, while Vincent and Alyne both laugh at Sir Galleth's antics ,as Alyne then says to the knight "you talk funny mister Galleth" however ,Galleth who was then pulled back in, then says to her "it is pronounced Sir Galleth ,and I'm not funny, I am a knight who has a Cooper legacy to restore!" As he then makes his way to the window ,hoping to jump out of it, but not before me, Bentley ,and Murray grab him by the tail and pull him back in, while he struggles to break free form our grasp ,and try to fight the knight again.

After seeing him now ,it was needless now to say that the guy was intense ,and until we figure out who the robotic armor thief was, I can see that we have to keep Galleth on a very short leash.

**And there we go the next chapter is finally up and I hope you all enjoyed it please give me a positive review and tell me if you like it or not.**


	20. The Knight Sky

Sly P.O.V.: After Calming Sir Galleth down and putting him on a leash like a dog, I was then assigned a mission from Bentley to get back Galleth's cane ,which was locked up in a big glass case that's voice activated ,and right now being dragged through town by the Black Knight ,who is only out of his castle to make a trip to the blacksmith shop to check up on who knows what, but why is he bringing Galleth's cane with him? I ask myself .

I wasn't until I heard the Black Knight say to himself "what a brilliant idea this was, bringing the cane with me to the blacksmith so it will be a perfect way to catch anyone who tries to take it from me and blast them where they stand, plus no one in this time period would know how to open a case made like this one, so it'll also be easy to catch them " referring to the case behind him, which was in the shape of a cylinder with a voice activation panel on one of the sides, and on the top of it was made of green glass covering what was inside, which happened to be some sort of lance with a crook on the top of the blade where the point should be, which was indeed Galleth's cane.

And when the Black Knight wasn't looking, I snuck behind the case and then place a little hacking bug I got from Bentley ,to deactivate it from the safe house and after 3 minutes later ,the case then started opening up the glass lid ,presenting Sir Galleth's cane to me which meant that the hack was successful ,so I quietly take the cane from its case and bring it back to the safe house where everyone was waiting.

Once at the hideout after giving Galleth his cane back ,he then reacts in joy after letting him off the leash ,as he then goes for his can in full throttle kissing it afterwards, creating an awkward moment for us "now that we reunite my precious cane, let us go forth and smite the one who calls he the black knight, and restore our honor!" He says, however that's when Bentley says to him "hold on there Galleth, first I need you to do something for us first" to which Galleth then asks "very well what is thou wish for me to do?"

"From what Sly has told me, you're capable of performing a technique where you launch yourself from a wall hook and smash through ceilings of any sorts, am I correct?" Bentley asks only for Galleth to start bragging about it ,saying "ah yes, you speak of my catapult crash technique ,yes it is astonishing isn't it?" to which Bentley then says "perfect, just what we need to take care of some pesky spies who watch us from the skies" referring to the hot air balloons, "you see using those devices the enemy is listening in on our conversations right now, and watching everything we do to prevent us from going through with our plans, using a tiny device the balloons are carrying ,and that's where you come in Galleth" he explains.

Bentley then explains to Galleth that they want him, along with Penelope and Katrina to find them, then block its radio frequency to our safe house, giving Galleth enough time to perform his technique, while the him, Murray, and Carmelita try to dig up more information on the Black Knight and I get stuck babysitting the twins this time "hang on like, wouldn't the Black Knight guy be listening to this now? only for Bentley to answer saying "don't worry ,I shortly intercepted his frequency for about a short while when Sly was getting Galleth's cane, giving us enough time to strategize now lets get moving, before frequency's come back online" moving out afterwards.

Penelope P.O.V.: As we then began searching for the transceivers Bentley was talking about ,Galleth then asks us "so how do we find these devices Bentley spoke of ?" only to introduce him to our team tracker namely Katrina, who can track anything down by its scent, however Galleth laugh's at this saying "oh maiden Penelope how foolish of you to ever think such a thing, no object can ever be located easily by scent" only to prove him wrong when Katrina found one over the tavern ,saying "found one!" resting Galleth's case as I then hear him ask in surprise " m-m-m-maid Katrina, how did you accomplish-?", "Easy like these things smell like helium, mixed with some kind of like car fuel" Katrina responds.

"What in King Arthur's court is this car fuel you speak of maiden?" Galleth asks ,only for me to answer him saying "oh not much Galleth ,just energy for a machine that hasn't been invented yet" that still left Galleth with questions ,but anyway after I cut off its frequency, Galleth goes for it as he the performs a wall hook trick on the side of the tavern ,but instead of just launching himself at it he starts to pull out his sword ,charge it, then after its charged ,he then zips himself up at the machine and smashed it with one slash of the sword, me and Katrina where impressed.

Then after landing back on the ground, we then began to ask him, how he could pull something like that off with such a heavy sword? Then that's when he answers this, saying "simple my dear maidens, you see when I hold this sword, I usually think of it not as a sword, but as a part of me when performing my technique and also it isn't really difficult to carry, it's actually as light as a feather" and with that said, I then say to him "well lets see that bad boy in action again, because we have two more of those "devices" to take care of !" Before moving on to the next one.

And after taking them all down thanks to Galleth ,the last thing Bentley said to us before we began returning to the hideout, was "good work girls and Galleth, now the Black Knight will spy on our conversations no more come on back to the hideout ,except you Galleth" to which the knight then asks my husband "hark do mine ears deceive me, or am I being denied the privilege of returning to the safe house"? only for Bentley to answer him, saying "oh no Galleth it isn't that at all, you see I need you to do something for me before, you come back" while me and Katrina then make our way to the hideout.

Galleth however who stayed behind then asks "what is it you wish for me to do sir Bentley?" To which he then answers his question, asking "I was wondering if you can tell me what you know about the creature who guards the castle ,which goes by the name of the moat monster and where he can be found?" Galleth then answers to this saying "I actually do know many about the creature,but not where he resides why do you ask?" That's when Galleth was given another mission from Bentley ,after hearing him say "I found out where this moat monster is hiding when we where trying to find information on the Black Knight, and I was wondering if you pay this moat monster a little visit and teach him what it means to mess with the Cooper gang."

**And here we go another Sly cooper chapter at its end sorry if this one was a little rough I'm trying my best to make it look good and I promise I will in the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and will be expecting good reviews if you please**


	21. Mechanical Menace

Galleth;s P.O.V.:After my conversation with sir Bentley explaining every detail I knew about the moat monster I make my way toward the exact location to where he told me the moat monsters is found to reside which happens to be a cavern however before I could even enter the home of the monster he then speaks with me through a communication contraption given to me earlier by lady Penelope before we began our last assignment saying that he believes that the creature that resides in the cavern "might not exist" to which in response I say to him "you doubt the veracity of my tale? Then allow me to vanquish this evil beast and quell your disbelief!"

Bentley then stops me in my tracks, saying "hold on there Galleth, wouldn't it be better if you waited for backup before going in the caverns? I'm having both Sly and Carmelita meet up with you as we speak" only to answer his question, replying "nay sir Bentley! Fear not ! I will alone show you the true valor of the Cooper name!"before I completely enter the cavern unknown to me that I was being followed, by my ancestor and his wife.

Moving forth in the story ,as I enter the creatures lair, I am soon encountered with a tall mountain covered in strange platforms, so as any gallant knights would do, I set it aside and journey upward as I avoid said obstacles, which concluded giant fireballs going from left to right, catapult crashing through obstacles as if they were made of mere wood, even avoiding the dead least fires that waited below me, until I got to the top of the creatures hiding place.

Once I reached the top to face the giant creature, I soon discover the creature was not a creature of flesh and blood at all, but in fact a creature of iron and steel ,in which Bentley after recognizing it, considers it to be a giant machine. But other than this, I also find the creature to be at the size of a castle ,with 3 heads, and a rhinoceros horn on each head ,smoke approaching from their nostrils and it appeared to be sleeping when I approached it.

Soon after sir Bentley tells me the weakness of the mechanical creature however, I decided to go forth without haste and vanquish it also without letting Bentley finish his plan of attack ,as I then slide down toward the main source for the beasts power, as I do before pulling it out its power supply, I then say to it with pride "now, foul demon face the fury of sir Galleth Cooper" as I do so, sir Bentley then tries to warn me about the error of what I was doing, but before he could that's when I successfully believed to have silenced it for good.

All of a sudden while I was enjoying my victory, that's when the being suddenly awoke without warning, as it then opened to reveal a set of shining red eyes stare down at me, as I say my last words before being devoured by the beast, they where" mayhap Sir Bentley had a point" then all of a sudden, as I was being eaten alive, still unknown of the assistance that arrived to my rescue.

_Rewind back to when Galleth enters the cavern_

Carmelita P.O.V.: When me and Sly got to the cavern after Sir Galleth enters it ,that's when me and Sly arrive searching for Galleth, until Sly later got tired of looking for him and decided to call Bentley on his binocucom, and ask where Galleth was only for Bentley to tell him what had happened, making Sly reply to this saying "that's Galleth for you impatient, eager, and never waiting around what can you expect?"

"Come on let's go after him" I say, as I then make my way inside the cavern ,but before entering it, Sly then stops me only to say "whoa there Carmelita ,wouldn't this be better if you went back the hideout for safety and look after the kids, while I looked after sir goof in there, and help him take care of the -" only for me to then reply back with a little anger in my voice, saying "no! You know what forget it ring tail !I'm tired of being the only one who feels like the less important one of the group , I know how much your concerned for me, but I think it would be better if I went in there by myself this time ,understand?"

Sly however tried to be reasonable with me, saying "oh no Carmelita I don't think that of you at all, but I'm just trying to look out for you that's all, I would be devastated if -" before even finishing his little speech however, I then interrupted him by wrongly yelling at him for trying to look out for me, saying "save it Cooper, I said I'm going in there to rescue Galleth, either with or without you!" Storming off into the cavern leaving Sly with a look of shock on his face, as he meekly says to me "ok... See you and Galleth back at the safe house...Love you."

As I entered further into the cavern, I then thought to myself about what had happened earlier, I was starting to feel sorry for what I said to the poor guy, it wasn't his fault he wanted to look out for me, so I decided to myself that when I get back with Galleth to the safe house, I'm going to show Sly how sorry I'm for the attitude and make it up to him somehow, anyway traveling further into the cave until I reached the mountain of obstacles Galleth went through, I then started to climb my way into the top, and that is when I noticed sir Galleth getting eaten by the creation Bentley talked about.

Then when it set its sights for me ,I then reply to the giant thing "alright you tin can with teeth! Lets see what your really made of!" pulling out my shock pistol preparing to fight it and save Galleth, it was hard at first when I was avoiding its fire breath, missiles, even its wind attacks, then when it was done, that's when I saw a weak spot in the monsters mouth when one of the heads tried to eat me and as a result, I blasted each head one by one, before getting on the beasts nose and kicking its eyes off of its sockets.

After busting both eyes off each heads sockets, one by one the head and neck part of the moat monster started to come off the machine after defeating it, and from the other end came Galleth covered in motor oil with only this to say "alas and alack, I feel as though I have been ground into sausage" before I came to his side to ask if he was alright, only for Galleth to respond to this saying "methinks I am still whole. I thank you, milady, but must confess rescue by a fair damsel wounds me deepest" soon remembering about what happened earlier with me and Sly, I say to him "I understand the pain your going through, I have done things I'm not proud of either, so what do you say we make this our little secret?"

Hearing this Galleth's embarrassment soon turned into relief ,as he then joins me in returning back to the safe house saying "I would be thrice grateful and in your debt. What a fair and gracious maid you are ,lady Carmelita" smiling at his words, I'm now beginning to feel better myself, thinking about what Galleth said about me if he thought of me as a fair gracious maid, I wonder what Sly would think of me if I worked things out with him, but before returning to the hideout however, I decided to take something back with me hoping it would be useful for both sir Galleth and Bentley.

"Why are you taking the foul beasts horn with you, lady Carmelita?" Galleth asks in curiosity as we began our journey back, so I answer to his question saying "oh well you see Galleth, when Bentley asked me and Sly to come find you and help fight the creature back there, Bentley also asked that one of us bring back a piece of the monster for a project you see" convincing my ancestor in law, as he replies back "very well if it is what sir Bentley wants" finally leaving the cavern after about 5 minutes of walking.

* * *

By the time we got back, Bentley was already waiting for us, and when he saw what I was carrying, that's when he says to me "well done Carmelita, that horn is just what I need" taking it off my hands before I can ask "um.. Bentley, is Sly in there with you? I want to talk to him in private if you don't mind?" Only for Bentley to then reply back to me "well actually, he, Murray, and Penelope were sent on another heist 2 hours ago, it's just me, you, Galleth, Katrina, and the little guys here" leaving me to ask" oh ok so how long till they get back?" I ask ,only for Bentley to answer saying "not for another hour, but you're welcome to wait if you want" I accept the offer and decide to spend time with mis hijos until Sly came back.

* * *

5 hours later everything was quite even Galleth who was shining his sword, when I place the children in bed that's when I decided to take a walk outside the safe house, and sit on the front porch thinking about some events that lead to this, chasing after them one moment and in the next I'm married to him and have wonderful children, who will be just like him someday, suddenly from beside me, I then hear a voice say to me "is there something troubling you Carm? Bentley said you wanted to tell me something in private" only to see it was indeed Sly Cooper, who had returned from his heist earlier than the other 2.

This was it now was my chance to tell him "yes ,you see Sly what happened back at the cavern, well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I know you where only looking out for me, and I really should have been more-" Sly then interrupts me, only to say "no Carmelita, I'm the one who should be sorry, I mean you've been left out on so many missions, that you must have felt really useless to us, but I promise from here on out, I'll make sure you get plenty of missions on the next heist" leaving me speechless, only to reply "you really mean it Sly?" The Raccoon then replies to me in an assuring tone, saying "cross my heart" before I started breaking out into tears as I then wrapped my arms around him, while he did the same with me.

"Thanks Ring tail" was all I said before we began to share a kiss with one another, before Sly then picks me up bridal style and carries me back inside, where we then began to have some private fun ,before Murray and Penelope came back.

**And here she is the next chapter is done and as promised it is made to perfection I hope you all enjoy it and I am hoping to see positive reviews if you enjoy it and in the next chapter you will see who the Black Knights real identity is.**


	22. Who is the Black Knight?

Penelope P.O.V.: Later that night, the next mission Bentley assigned me before I left the hideout was to track down the Black Knight, and see where he goes and while doing so to record everything he's saying through my RC car,and that's exactly what I did after I got him on sight, just in case though I installed a clear view HD chip into the camera of the RC, so I can get a good look at where the Black Knight goes, everywhere that piece of tin foil went my RC follows behind, keeping out if his sight while doing so while doing a good job of letting me clearly see where the Black menace goes next.

After following him all over ,as he begins to notice all the power systems in the tavern, bakery, and shoemakers store where down, that's when I then see this menace stop right in front of the blacksmith shop, as he then says to himself "something is not right around here, my defense systems don't seem to be responding at all tonight, my surveillance balloons are poorly receiving any information on those blasted Coopers and whats worse, my moat monster who was supposed to be guarding the castle like he's supposed to is nowhere to be found strange" entering the shop afterwards, then saying "perhaps I can find some answers while I upgrade the wolf-bot guards" with my RC tailing him inside.

Once inside my RC then ran into Bentley, who entered through an open window with the moat monster's horn Carmelita gave him earlier, picking it up afterwards saying "ok Penelope, that's good enough I'll take the rest from here, you just keep recording every word the Black Knight says, and get some information out of him, while I handle hacking into the laser systems and shut them down, so you can have an easier passage toward the walking suit of armor" to which I say through the RC microphone "no problem, but why did you come here?" He then replies to me with concern "are you kidding honey? I'm not gonna let you go through facing the Black Knight alone, we're a team we need to stick together, plus this place is perfect for making a replica of Galleth's cane once we shut it down."

I couldn't help but just give him a thank you blow kiss, then saying "well thanks anyway Bentley, now lets get that hunk of junk and take back my robot!" Before Bentley put my RC back down on the ground, as we then got started secretly subduing him. As we went further into the shop, we then notice the Black Knight looking up surveillance camera's which were cleverly hidden around town, and we didn't notice this before? Huh, anyways when he saw all that happened, he then said to himself in anger "blasted Cooper gang! They may have shut down operations for the time being, but I'll have the last laugh! My castle is still impenetrable! Once operation overlord is complete, I will be unstoppable!" Leaving to the next room afterwards.

"We'll see about that pal" I said to myself ,while Bentley said to himself "operation overlord huh, well we'll be sure to fix that" as he then hacks into the first laser system shutting down the wave of lasers in front of my RC, I then drive it further into the shop, while Bentley was following close behind ,and as soon as we caught up with the Black Knight again we caught him in the middle of a conversation with himself, hearing him say "and where is that stinking Le Paradox when I need his help!? He owes me everything for stealing Bentley's time machine plans and Penelope's prized suit of armor! Oh Penelope what a little fool you where" leaving again afterwards.

Hearing this Bentley with a surprised look on his face, then started to respond to this in shock saying "my plans? That means someone other than us must be so smart ,that he can crack even the hardest of codes, or we had a spy working for us the whole time, and we stupidly told him all our secrets" as I add in "either way, nobody takes my technology and gets away with it!" Afterwards he then remembered the insult the Black Knight said about me, and said "and calling my wife a fool, that does it! I swear on my mother's shell, I promise I will crush you myself Black Knight!" Before going after him again after Bentley shuts down another set of lasers.

After we finally reached the main room where his robot wolves are manufactured, that's when he started to appear before us once more, as we then heard him say to himself as he arrived at his final stop "this blasted suit is so hot . I need some air..." as he then begins to open himself up to where the chest plate was, and we where just in time to see this only for the black knight to reveal himself to be, much to my surprise and shock, a short round mole with buckteeth ,not just any mole however, a mole who I knew once a very long time ago, and what he wore was a suit identical to mine yellow with black stripes along the side of the sleeves and pants, except he had Le Paradox's logo on the left side of the shirt, a torch helmet on the top of his head, and circular glasses after getting out of his suit, he then begins to talk in that similar black knight voice, saying "much better I can barely think in that thing" as I then say in response "n-no I-I-it cant be!"

"That's the Black Knight ,a short blind brianiac?" He whispered to himself much to his surprise, but I knew what this was capable of, and I couldn't believe that he of all people was working for Le Paradox! "Man! That thing is almost as stuffy as that Cooper turtle, what does Penelope even see in that guy? I'm more smarter than he is, in fact anyone else for that matter, what makes him so special? Oh Penelope...If only she hadn't been brainwashed by the Cooper gang's "honorable thief" nonsense! We could have made billions in weapon designs, as the two most brilliant minds on the planet working together, we could have owned the world! No matter, once I show Penelope I can be just as good as any old Cooper gang, soon she'll see things my way! Poor Penelope, she is kinda cute when she's being dumb he he" he says before leaving afterwards to see his glorious work leaving me to stand there just..Just... G-g-go to someone else's P.O.V they'll tell you how I felt!

Bentley P.O.V. :"What a jerk, who does he think he is thinking he owns Penelope like some kind of trophy? And how does he even know her? No matter I'm sure we can take this guy down, right Penelope? ...Penelope?" I ask turning to the RC afterwards for an answer, however instead, I heard nothing come out of Penelope's microphone but fainted crying "Penelope a-are you alright?" I ask, only for her to respond by crying through her microphone, so what I did was I secretly set up a small time activated device that will shut down the wolf guard process in 10 minutes, and return back to the hideout with the horn and Penelope's RC in my hands still.

* * *

Once I returned I was greeted to Penelope running up to hug me while she still kept crying ,as I then carefully dropped them on the side of the floor where no one could trip over them, before I say "calm down Penelope, what's the matter you look like a train wreck?" noticing her hair uncared for, eyes and cheeks riddled with tears, and behind me she was twiddling with her tail which had a small red bandana tied around it, I never noticed that before but oh well, as she then looks at me and says"I'm so sorry Bentley, its all my fault if I never even met him, this whole thing wouldn't have happened" to where Sly then asks her "met who?"

"Swart Ridder!"Penelope replied ,only for the rest of us to then wonder who is that? Penelope after she stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes, then tells us who she is talking about, saying "at the blacksmith shop me and Bentley discovered who the Black Knight is, he happens to be an old friend of mine from elementary school, who goes by the name Swart 'Mol' Ridder " thus surprising everyone, even me most all ,to which I ask "you mean that mole we saw back at the shop was really-?" and before I could answer, she then said "(sniff) yes" trying to hold back any tears that wanted to slip through.

I decided to look up this Swart guy and to my surprise, there was a boat load of information on this guy and from what Penelope said, they where indeed really close friends who meet at grading school in Holland, and that project she mentioned earlier it turned out that he was her partner during that project, and ever since then he and her worked together as a team when it came to engineering, until the day they graduated high school afterwards, Swart started on a career in technology design for a better future, Penelope instead however went for a career in vehicle design due to her love of flying and why she is an RC specialist, and soon she started a tournament by the name of ACES after getting her degree in vehicle design, while Swart ran his own business still keeping in touch.

Then by the time when Swart was running his business on building machines like new types of cellphones and computers, he began to think about his old friend and decided it was time that he tied the knot with her and hope that they start a huge business together as husband and wife, but by the time he found her in Paris he was too late after he saw her hanging with us and to see me as her boyfriend, leaving the poor guy heartbroken he soon disappeared and no one has heard from him since, Penelope who heard this was surprised by what I read about him, that she then began putting 2 and 2 together and found out that he must have hacked into her Cooper gang project files, while our daughter was being taken care of by the other guys, and stole some of her projects and use them as a means for revenge on me, making Penelope feel even more sad then before saying "how could he do this to me, he was supposed to be my friend?" As she then cries on Katrina's shoulder, while Carmelita then says to her as she pats her shoulder "sometimes men could be real jerks Penelope, but this one has gone too far!"

"I couldn't agree more, this guy has definitely gone too far making my ancestor into a joker, trying to take his cane, and hurting Penelope I say we storm that castle and take him down!" Sly says, to which Galleth agrees to saying "finally ,onward to the castle and we shall vanquish this foe as we make him beg for mercy" to which Sly then starts hatching a plan, and gives us all orders saying "and I know just how we're going to do it, Katrina you take care of Penelope until she calms down, Bentley you and Galleth head to the blacksmith and finish up that cane, Carmelita and Murray with me were gonna show this wart guy that when he messes with a member of the Cooper gang, he messes with all of us."

**There you have it the black knights real identity and its not Penelope and if you enjoy that please tell me in your review and tell me how you like the chapter and in the next one I will personally make sure its as enjoyable as the rest**


	23. How to enter a castle

Sly's P.O.V.: After Carmelita and I head out of the safe house to start our mission sending Murray ahead to the castle to wait for us while we came up with a way to storm the castle "so ring tail how are we going to storm into that little heart breakers castle?" Carmelita asks me only for me to then reply to her "well according to Galleth we could try our hand at making explosives that can blow up the bridge blocking the way inside."

"Alright then, how are we going to do that exactly?" Carmelita asks to which I answer her, saying "if I heard Galleth right, he said that the only 2 ingredients we need to make a bomb, one is a fire bulb found in post lamps and another is something called Merlin's magic powder found as prizes at the carnival for whoever can shoot as many targets as they can."

Carmelita with a curious look on his face, then asks me what the plan was to which I tell her "well since your an expert at mega jumping, I plan on leaving the fire bulbs to you, while I take care of the powder" only for Carmelita to then say in response "sounds easy enough, so where do we meet up afterwards?" to which I tell her that we meet up with Murray at the castle, to set up the bombs at the door before we split up to get the ingredients.

So while Carmelita was getting the bulbs, I made my way to the circus and go for the tent, where an owl in a green robin hood hat with a bow and arrow by his side , who announces a competition which has something I want, saying "step right up ladies and gents! Try your luck in our game of skill! Well hello, guvnah! Wanna have a go? Do well enough and you could win yourself one genuine bottle of Merlin s magic powder -guaranteed to cure despair, curl your hair, and answer your prayer!" Turning his attention to me, as I was then shown the grand prize which was contained in a small purple bottle, with a picture of a heart surrounded in an aura of yellow smoke on it.

Seizing this opportunity I then ask him "so how is it for making bombs?" to which he then answers "aye, gather some fire bulbs, and its bang zoom combustion!" as he then takes me inside his tent, where I see right in front of me a large multiple target arena, with lots of targets with numbers labeled on them. representing how many points I will earn, if I shot the target after seeing this I then say to myself "lets hit it!"

And after a couple of misses, a few dodges, and some direct hits I won the prize by a score of 75 "congratulations lad, the bottle is now yours!" the owl says, as he then hands me my prize, thanking him afterwards as I then make my way to the castle door, where me and Carmelita met up and make our bombs, so Murray can set them off once we reunite with the others.

* * *

Bentley P.O.V. Once Galleth and I make our way to the blacksmith shop, Galleth then asks me as we entered the shop "so why do we come here sir Bentley?" however I simply answer him, saying "its part of the assignment I'm giving you before we storm into the castle" beginning to work on part of the monsters horn, converting it into what I'm giving to Galleth adding in "now sir Galleth, for this assignment I require you to leave you cane back at the safe house."

"What leave my weapon have though's mind been devoured by ravaged swine, how dare you ask such favor?" Galleth asks in surprise only for me to then finish up a replica of Galleth's sword presenting it to him, saying "you see sir Galleth ,if what we've encountered before with the other Cooper ancestors we faced is going to happen again with you, which I know is. The Black Knight was trying to give your cane to someone higher than him and eradicate the whole Cooper ancestry, so to be sure you keep your cane I made you this exact replica, to take in its place at the castle" giving it to him afterwards.

Surprised by this Galleth then responds "genius sir Bentley, fool the enemy into believing they succeeded in their goal, that is impressive indeed, yet to be honest I never thought the Black Knight was a friend to lady Penelope" I answer back in disgust "well he obviously isn't any friend to her anymore, and to make her cry like that that's just going too far, its time this jerk was taught a lesson in treating a woman with respect, Bentley style" with my robotic fist punching my robotic hand in a gangster like style.

Seeing me riled up, Galleth asks me what I plan to do to, which I say to him "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, while the rest of you try to fight off this Black Knight, I will be paying a little visit to the cavern with Penelope once I calm her down, and take a little trip back to the caverns to work on another project with her, that will surely put that dirt scratcher in his place" causing Galleth to then say "you mean you shall not be joining us in vanquishing this foe?"

"Oh I will only Penelope and I shall be there, we're just going to be a little later then you and the others, you just focus on taking him down when we arrive" I say as Galleth then grins at my suggestion, going back to being his old persistent self "finally the time has come, when the Black Knight shall receive payment, for what he has done to my honor!" While he stands in a knight like pose. I then say to him "come on Galleth our work here is done ,let us regroup with the others to form our next plan" as we then walk back to the hideout where the others where waiting for us.

After we returned to the safe house, Sly then tells us how the bomb making went, while we told them about the success of making a replica, that's when Katrina then comes in with both hair and fur ruffled "man Penelope like totally has some issues that I so don't want to talk about. But I can like tell you, that girl can so cry it took like 5 hours, before she decided that she wanted to be like left alone" she says before joining in on our next plan, which was to get into the castle and take down the Black Knight, while Penelope and I make our way to the cavern and commence a plan of our own, before catching up to the others, after everyone agrees I then tell everyone that by the next night when Penelope is feeling better, that's when the plan will start but for now until tomorrow night, we get some resting done and spend tomorrow trying to cheer Penelope up before tonight.

**And here we go another chapter for all to enjoy and I hope you look forward to the next chapter as we see what Bentley and Penelope are going to have in store for the Black Knight and how Sly and the gang are going to stop him before then all this and more in the next chapter and I hope for those who like it to please give me good reviews just to tell me how you like it**


	24. The Time is Now

Sly P.O.V. The next night after Murray detonated the bombs on the castle doors ,what remained of the Cooper gang which consisted of Galleth, myself, Carmelita, Katrina, and Murray entered through flawlessly, while Bentley and Penelope, with Vincent and Alyne who followed them went to the caverns to work on Bentley and Penelope's project, once we entered that castle there stood the Black Knight as if he where expecting us.

"I'll sally forth and smash that mechanical monstrosity!" Galleth said charging toward the suit of armor ,no matter how much me or Carmelita tried to warn him, and as soon as Galleth made the first blow, that's when the being got a hold of his cane with its hard iron hand, then revealing himself to Galleth as Swart Ridder ,who then takes his cane saying "why thank you, Galleth! I've been looking all over for that!" grabbing a hold of him afterwards, before he handed Galleth's cane to a rat exterminator, then tossing him back to us as if he where a football "alright that does it!" I said going for that little twerp, no one messes with my family and gets away with it!"

Murray as eager as he was then follows close behind, saying "I'm right behind ya pal!" then right before Carmelita can get through next saying "Sly wait up!" That's when Swart activated a button on the Black Knight, activating the gate to close thus crushing Carmelita's back dropping her shock pistol in the process, she was crying out in so much pain and agony, then after the bridge picked up that's when I decided to turn back to her with a look of concern on my face, asking "oh no Camrleita are you ok?" To which she answers weakly, while training to maintain herself saying "I-I'm fine, just a little sprained that's all" but right when she picks herself up, that's when the burning pain of her body began to react.

"Ay Diablo's Infierno se quema!" Carmelita cries out, while she wraps one arm around her bruised waistline ,while the other held he sprained knees it was terrible she was a wreck ,and all I could do was just stand there like a goof, while that little nearsighted mole laughs at this saying "aw Cooper ,did that bridge hurt her badly? Good! Now maybe you'll know how it felt, when you took Penelope from me!" Thus beginning to close it again planning on completely crushing her, but not before Katrina did something about it by dragging poor Carmelita back inside the other side of the bridge, before saying to me "Sly like don't just stand there, go after him me I'll like take care of Galleth and Carmelita for you, hurray before he like gets away!" tending the my loved ones while I finally snapped out of it, and did what Katrina said saying "oh got it thanks Katrina."

Just as I then turn back to face that pest with Murray by my side reassuring me that Carmelita will be fine, that's when we saw with out very own eyes what swart was doing not getting away, but worse. He activated a giant, robotic, warrior with horns and spiked armor, that's armed with nothing but lasers, missiles, and a whole bunch of arrows, as he then enters it through Penelope's project, he then begins to give me and Murray both a sinister grin on his face, before it closes up on us thus saying "alight Cooper, lets see how much of a thief you really are!"

Beginning to attack me with everything he's got, I was hopeless at first when I tried to dodge everything he threw, at me but thanks to what was happening to the theivious raccoonus taking affect on me, the skills I learned from my ancestors where beginning to fade from my memory, thus now that gave the knight a full advantage on me shooting arrows in our backs, firing lasers that burn through our feet, even firing missiles that pack quite a punch , that's impossible I thought, I saved some of them how can I still be out of practice?

I was then knocked into a corner by the beings arm, as I then hear Swart over my head then say through the being "surrender Cooper, you cant win not as long as I have the upper hand!" Suddenly it hit me, I had an idea of on how I can take this guy down without my skills, turning to Murray who was still holding his ground, I shout to him "Murray I have an idea, I need you to toss me at the Knights chest as hard as you can, I promise I'll be fine!" Murray who then hears this obliges to this, saying "you got it chum!" And the best part was the Knight didn't hear my plan at all, probably because he never installed speakers into it I guess, anyway Murray after dodging all Swart's attacks finally manages to get to where I stand, pick me up by the shirt saying "here goes nothing" before throwing me super hard at the thing.

Then as I charge my cane to its full power, that's when I finally get close enough to his chest and give it to him with a finishing blow to its chest, thus destroying it completely while I still remained in one piece, however right when I land back on the ground, that's when the thing comes tumbling down like a tree, crushing my whole leg with its gigantic hand, while Murrays lower waste is imprisoned under the giant head crushing him,and over us was Swart inside the original Black Knight ,and boy was he mad when he saw what we have done to his creation.

In fact he was so furious that he approaches the hand of the defeated creation ,and asks me "do you have any idea how much that suit was worth?! It was one of a kind! You cost me too much already Cooper, its time to pay the fiddler!" as he then picks me off the ground and prepared to give me the beating of a life time, that's when I hear a familiar female voice which came from over the castle gates, say to him "that's enough, Swart!" only to reveal to be Penelope , and by her side was a bee like robot with arms like crabs and inside it, was none other then Bentley who then answers the mole, who was surprised by who was speaking to him saying "you heard her wart!"

Penelope P.O.V.: Once we arrived at the battle field with the machine, before telling Vincent and Alyne to stay at the safe house and look after each other after dropping them off there, that's when we saw what he was doing with Sly, and said to that traitor what was said earlier, only for that jerk to then ask" Penelope! That suit...Is that...My moat monster?" only for Bentley to answer for me saying "what was left of it anyway, we made some adjustments" soon beginning to realize why it wasn't guarding the castle, he started to regret ever making the blasted thing, saying "it was just a prototype anyways."

Soon as we then jump off the top of the gate, I then ask him "why did you do this Swart? You owe me that much at least" and for an answer he then began to explain in a concerned tone "why? For you, of course! I had to make you see how things could be" dropping Sly on the ground as he explained only to answer him back "Swart, don't you at least realize your working for the bad guys?" Only for Swart to then laugh at my face, saying "bad guys? Don't make me laugh Penelope, you work for a thief for crying out loud! But you know the most valuable thing Cooper ever stole? Your potential! Think about the future we could have had together, if you would have became Mrs. Penelope Ridder in the first place, together we could have changed the world, but you're still chasing after honor for chump change! When are you gonna wake up?"

Hearing everything he said Bentley summed it all up and said "so you sold out to le Paradox for the money?" Only for Swart to then face palm himself, and reply to this saying "no you cursed turtle ,your not listening, he's just a means to an end!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, going from heartbroken to enraged, I then said to him "oh so stabbing me in the back, trying to take me away from Bentley along with Galleth's cane ,and trying to make me see your reasoning, was all a means to an end? And I thought you where smarter that!"

Then Bentley steps in and tries to reason with him saying "Don't you see? He owns you know your his puppet...And when you served your purpose, he's going to cut your strings" that wasn't enough to convince Swart what he was doing was wrong though, as he then says to him before turning to me"I'm no ones puppet! Too bad I can't say the same for you Penelope! I'm sorry Penelope, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to do this for your own good!" referring to taking me down with his bare hands, as I then try to reason with him myself, saying "wait Swart you don't know what your doing, it doesn't have to be this way" however I too failed as he then replies "oh I think it does! Its time to cut some strings ...For good!" But just as soon as he tries to attack me, that's when Bentley blocks it with our new machines hand, saying to Swart what I said about him before "hey 4 eyes, no one touches the mouse except me!"

Bentley who was controlling the robot then punches the Black Knight in the helmet, Swart then counters with a blow to his shell lucky it survived, the two where at each others throats like a cat and dog, all I can do was shout out to Bentley "go get him Bentley rip his circuits out!" and soon after hours of bashing and thrashing, that's when Bentley finally finished him off with a blow to his real face breaking his glasses, and busting the Black Knight onto the ground like the hunk of garbage it was, then afterwards Bentley then went for the big one and moved it off of the other two, as Sly then rubbed his sore foot saying to us "thanks Bentley, and sorry about Swart Penelope I know he must have meant something to you as a friend" only to answer him saying "don't bother ,seeing him now he deserved what he got for trying to hurt my real friends, and my husband" as Bentley then picked me up bridal style with the robot, as we then share a passionate kiss with one another after he said "say Penelope, lets say you and I make some electricity" as a way of saying thank you.

Sly P.O.V. :Seeing the two kiss right in front of me, that's when I remembered Carmelita and her condition and decide to check up on her, only to find Katrina wrapping her and Galleth in bandages Carmelita brought with, her after dabbing the two with alcohol in the injured spots, that being Galleths head and Carmelita's knees and waist, saying "don't worry Sly, like these two are totally gonna be just fine, all we like gotta do is get them back to the safe house for major bed rest pronto, just need some help getting out of the gate, if you like don't mind my asking" only to be relieves Carmelita was Ok, thanking her before I said "don't worry, we'll get you guys out of there now."

I then turn back to Bentley and Penelope who then finish kissing, only for Penelope to then say to him "you know I can't believe how stupid I was to ever call that mole my friend, when now I realize who my real friends are, I swear that will never happen again, not as long as I have you" to which I then interrupt the two asking "say, do any one of you two know anyone who can open that gate?" Only for Bentley to reply back saying "why not, it'll be a snap to hack into Swart's castle systems and boom instant access!" As we all then go for the gate to save the others, Penelope took one last look at the now defeated mole before she shook her head at him and went to help us out.

* * *

After sending that little pest Swart (or as I might call him Wart) back to the present day and had him arrested for thievery and molesting, his business then shut down completely in favor for a now company known as the Gala ,who specialize in computers and gaming console software's, and as for the Black Knight Penelope had it destroyed in favor of the new machine she's calling the seashell 9000 ,and as for both Carmelita and Galleth thanks to Katrina, they should be just fine Carmelita mostly because of time travel, and Galleth after we returned to the hideout and set him on his bed, placing his cane beside the bedpost started to dream about starting the Cooper order, to which will happen as soon as we leave back to the van and to our next time period.

But before I can regroup with the others back outside in the time machine however, that's when Sir Galleth woke up only to see me stand right in front of him, and say "ah Sir Sly tis you, than that means the Black Knight he hath been vanquished yes?" to which I answer "that, and your cane is still in your possession" in which Galleth then stands on the bed, not knowing of his injury saying "yes the foul demon has been defeated, and the Cooper honor hath been resto- aah" holding his injured head, then lying back in bed slowly saying "but alas I have to suffer the minor injuries encountered during battle, however I cannot thank you and the others enough for what you did ancestor, if there is anything you wish to tell me of ,or of any assistance I can help you with you may ask as a token of my appreciation" this time in a calm soothing voice instead of an eager persistent voice.

Now trying to back the tears of sadness for what's gonna happen to Galleth later on in his future after looking at him like this, he than asks me with concern "Sir Sly what is wrong, is there something troubling you?" In which I answer "well there is something I want to tell you about, its about what happens to you in the future you see there is this owl who is dedicated to destroying the Cooper family that goes by the name of Clockwerk, and your the next one he'll come after" only for Sir Galleth to then say "say no more my ancestor, for I know what you ask and I say fear not, for if I do encounter this Clockwerk I shall show this demon, what it means to mess with the Cooper name! But for now I rest, farewell Sir Sly and let the chorus sing of your deeds "before going back to sleep.

Smiling after seeing him rest in that very spot, I then make my way to the van where I see Bentley contacting Dimitri, as he then tells us the next destination saying that big parties are going down at a village of seven deadly seas ,meaning that the next destination was the 17th century colonial Caribbean, and lucky for us during the fight with the Black Knight after taking him down ,he happened to have dropped a pocket watch from that era, and Penelope was the one who picked it up.

And as soon as we set it into the receptacle, we where then on our way while keeping a close eye on Penelope, seeing that it was her brains matched with Bentley's newfound strength the two managed to take down a being that no one else would have been a match for, and I'm hoping to count on the two in hopes of beating le Paradox ,as we then make our way to the next era.

**And here we go the chapter she is finished and before I make the new one I want to make myself clear why I made someone else the Black Knight simply because at my old school the guys where talking about Penelope being the bad guy for money was simply stupid and made no sense plus she helped them out on their last adventure on Sly 3 even saving Murray's van so I figured I could fix that and if they are reading this now I hope you enjoy it and for those asking why I didn't use sir Raleigh as the Black Knight I sort of feel that being a been there done that situation and besides according to the villain design for the game he was intentionally supposed to be a mole so I figured I could use it to my advantage and that's all I have to say send me a positive review for those who enjoy it and in the next chapter we will see what's in store for the Cooper gang in the 17th century**


	25. Sly for Hire

**Author's note :Lets get one thing straight here I've gotten a complaint from my last reviewer about messing with the timeline for Sly's ancestors by warning them about Clockwerk again just doing this for a friend when we where talking about the game he stated that Sly throughout time traveling didn't even do so and leaves them to die in that owls claws and I figure either way they would still die even if Clockwerk doesn't get them and beside at least I didn't have Sly tell them about the hate chip so there and sorry if I sound rude but if you guys are going to sit and whine about this whole ordeal I suggest either find another story to read or learn to deal with it because this is my take on Sly 4 and I plan on writing what I think is right and with that said on to the story. **

* * *

Sly P.O.V.: When we arrived in the 17th century colonial Caribbean in her hometown of port Tide Storm , we then began to look around for the first female Cooper ancestor who ever sailed the seven seas, Henriette one eye Cooper who was most known for not only recruiting a huge band of pirates that ever existed, or for owning a ship that makes black beard's look like a life raft, but for her special ability to slide under small gaps and open tables making it easier for her to steal valuables from the wealthy.

However instead of finding her, we instead find the whole town to be turned into some sort of heavily guarded prison working area, with guards patrolling left and right for any slackers and ships on the harbor were used as cargo boats carrying crates of something that smelled so suspicious, it definitely had to be the work of le Paradox and Henriette's ship was one of them, and soon after we took in an abandoned tavern for our permanent hideout, we soon discovered from a newspaper laying on one of the tables that Henriette had been captured, and was sentenced to death by some sort of governor that went by the name of Lord Angus McBriar III, who somehow caught her and her crew single-handedly and sentenced her to be gibbeted, while her crew were taken to high security dungeons and left them to die.

Looking at the picture of the governor on the paper even if it wasn't in color, we can still tell that this guy was a badger, wearing a British lieutenant governor's hat, a sky blue knee-length coat with gold rims around the arms of the coat and on the sides of the button up area, with a white cravat around his throat and his hand area of his coat, a white shirt, brown boots, and black breeches definitely a guy from this time line who might have joined forces with le Paradox, and what we distinctly notice most of all was the thing around his shoulders that was worn like a feather boa, that definitely looked out-of-place I thought.

I didn't really care however, what was really on my mind at the moment was breaking out Henriette, and getting to the bottom of this whole mess and I start by leaving the safe house, as I then began to explore the area and find out what I need to know, only for Bentley to then call me on the binocucom and say to me "it's no use Sly, I checked all over the docks for your ancestor, but it seems she's nowhere to be found there!" Only to reply back to the reptile friend of mine saying "they must have taken her somewhere where no one can get to her." "That's what I was going to suggest" Bentley says ,adding in "according to my database, it seems the authorities have secured a special gibbet for her by order of the governor, but only he and the guards know where it is, leaving us with only one option" to which I ask "run to a local police officer?" Bentley however didn't find my joke amusing, saying sarcastically "oh ha ha...No! I mean a disguise and lucky for you, I so happen to know where they sell the type we're looking for."

After he pinpoints where a clothing store was, he then goes over my mission saying "from what I concluded, Lord Angus had his guards sworn to secrecy on Henrietta's whereabouts, he made them swear not anybody other than other guards about where she is, and gave orders to have people who succeed at finding her at gunpoint until he decides how to kill them, so what I need you to do is head to a tailor's shop not that far from here, located just 5 blocks across the tavern hideout, get yourself the exact same uniform the guards are wearing, then find the Governor he has to employ you, in order for you to be one step closer to freeing Henrietta" hearing this, I then ask him "hold on kiss up to the boss? Bentley, you know I'm a thief not a suck up" only for Bentley to then respond "quit fooling around already Sly and get that uniform!"

So after or "chat" I head over to the tailor's go inside and find that the tailor was a female gazelle with a white lappet cap wearing a red jacket wrapping around a white bodice and a matching red petticoat who asks me "good evening how can I help you?" so I answer her saying "umm... yes I'm here to pick up my uniform I am a graduate of the government armed forces and I plan on acquiring a position in constabulary" to which the gazelle then asks "yes ? then do you have any proof that you are indeed worthy of wearing the uniform?" to which I then start to worry at first when she asks this but soon after seeing my cane an idea hatched in my head.

6 hours later I then came out of the store dressed in a red coat ,a black vest with gold chains going across from it, white pants with black boots, and a black continental hat ,to where Bentley then calls me on the binocucom saying "nice work Sly, that suit really suits you, but how did-" only to answer to him what I told the tailor, saying "its easy once I told her that my cane was a new highly designed government weapon, they gave to me she was more than eager to hand me one, oh and don't worry I made sure she kept it a secret" only for Bentley to then tell me" what an interesting story, now get going and find that governor! Last I heard he is making his way to the church right now, checking up on something" I then grin to myself and say "then I better get there first, just in case" making my way to the church.

By the time I arrive to the church however, when I took a peek inside that's when I got a good look at what was around his shoulders, which turned out to be not a boa but a 7 foot rattle snake, wearing a white cowboy hat, and a cyan shirt with the signature yellow stripes on the sides, and his accent was a very thick southern one how do I know? I heard him talking with the people working inside the church, saying "move it you slackers, them statues aint gonna build themselves!"

After scolding at his crew, that's when the two turn their attention to me. Falling for the disguise Governor Angus then approaches me, as he asks me in his own voice "and just who in the world are you?" With a British accent, to which I answer him saying "oh sorry where are my manners, my name is corporal Dimitri Lestou, I was called in from Louisiana to come here, under the request of staff sergeant Rajan" only for Penelope on the other line to then whisper "really?"

However right before they could hire me as a guard, the snake then began to unravel himself from the Governor's body, and say to his so called partner "here Angus, let me get a good look at this fella and see if he's guard material" as the Governor then stands there as if he approves of the snakes idea ,the snake then begins to slither around me tying me up as if I where a rope, before looking him in the eyes squinting, then as he then observes my appearance , he returns to the governor's shoulders and whispers something into his ears before the badger could move again.

"Well Mr. Lestou, hearing what I've been told about you, I would have to say that you have ...Earned yourself the honor of holding a rifle congratulations, you have passed inspection, and will now be given the position of guarding where our most dangerous prisoner ,whom we have located er..." Angus said before he whispers to my ear the location where they have kept Henriette one eye Cooper along with some other secrets ,before the Governor and I salute as he then leaves saying "now if you please, I must bid you ado I have many more places to attend to, you understand I hope"before he and his snake left.

"Incredible!" Bentley says" that thing on his shoulders was really a rattlesnake, but how come the Governor isn't doing anything about it being on his shoulders? Unless he worked out some sort of deal with him!" But I reassure him of the positive stuff ,saying "hey look on the bright side at least we now know where they're keeping Henriette" to which Bentley then says "true ,come on back to the safe house and we'll discuss our newly acquired information furthur " before I do as I'm told ,and return back to the hideout.

* * *

Back at the hideout later on, I then started to tell Bentley and the others about where they are keeping Henriette, which happens to be at the top of an abandoned lighthouse armed with Paradox brand technology such as lasers and spinning blades of death, and guarded by a horse like guard under strict orders not to let anyone except the Governor or guards inside, or to move from the light house unless another one comes to take the next shift. After hearing all this, Bentley then started to stroke his chin coming up with a plan saying "I see if what you heard is true, my guess is that the Governor is planning on drowning her in a roaring tide destroying the lighthouse along with her!"

"If that's the case, then what are we going to do?" I ask while Bentley was still thinking of a plan, only for Penelope to answer for him saying "I'll tell you what your going to do, after analyzing the light house through the computer I have just the strategy, Sly your going to go in there through the front door in disguise by the way, after the guard then has you take over the next shift, let me in and I'll handle hacking into the spinning blades power source and shut them down, the lasers however well that's where you come in Katrina, given you have acrobatic skills through cheerleading all you have to do is get through the laser grids and reach a switch located where a generator for the top room is , and disable the lasers and finally Sly, after you rescue your ancestor get out of there as fast as you can, before the tide comes in" leaving us all with surprised looks on our faces, except Bentley who said "wow Penelope that's impressive thinking."

Only for Penelope to shrug and say "I learned from the best after all honey" only for Bentley to then pick up where Penelope left off, saying "anyways we all have our jobs ,now lets save Henrietta and get this mission underway" throwing his fist in the air before the rest of us do so afterwards ,symbolizing that the next rescue mission starts now.

**And here is the first chapter of the colonial Caribbean I hope you enjoyed it and now to get this out of the way the only reason why I didn't use Raleigh as the bad guy in this timeline is because like what I said before he's a been there done that character and besides since Cooper history has been altered that might also mean that the fiendish five still exist and Sly never took them down so sorry but the Raleigh idea out of the question other than that if you enjoyed the chapter please review and no flames please I really do hope you enjoy it.**


	26. Lights out!

Sly P.O.V.: Later that day at the light house, once we got there I was the first to go as I then get a call from Bentley, who reminds me of what I need to do to start off the mission before I answer him, saying" no worries Bentley, I did it before and I could do it again" before changing into my disguise, as I then approach the horseman guard who appeared to be partly tired,as I then told him "hey pal I'm here to take the next shift for you, besides you look like you could use a nap" that's when he answers me saying "well its about time you arrived, my face had been growing longer through each passing moment, I could barely keep these eyes open any longer" before handing his position to me saying "try not to fall asleep on the job" as he then leaves me alone to patrol the light house.

"Alright Sly now that he's out-of-the-way, let us in so we can work on shutting down the security system" Penelope says, as I then allow her and Katrina entry into the light house, where they do their part of the job starting with Penelope as she then begins to hack into the spinning blades, which were located on each stairway turn after the hack was complete, that's when Katrina was signaled to go on by Penelope who said to her "alright Katrina, your up show us your mad skills" as Katrina then began her run up the stairs of the light house, while avoiding lasers that where in her way through via cheerleading skills, while she was running to the top, then by the time she made her way to the top she easily found the switch where Penelope exactly said it would be ,and turned off the lasers easily.

Afterwards Katrina then shouts down at me "alright Sly, its like all you now like get up there and like find Henriette ,and meet up with us as like super fast as you can ,when your like done I'm so not like risking getting my beautiful white fur wet just staying here" before free-falling back onto the ground, then making her way back to the safe house as fast as she could with Penelope then turning to me to say "alright Sly ,time for you to get moving and save Henriette just remember to get out before the tide comes in, see you back at the hideout!" As she then follows behind Katrina leaving me to get to know my female ancestor.

As I then began to climb sets of stairs leading up to where Katrina was before she left, then that's when I take the ladder to where the light house lantern room was ,and in it was a large generator of some sort on the center of the room, which I figure must be where the light in a light house comes from, and above that was of course a gibbet chained to wood on the ceiling, and inside was a female raccoon with peach fur with light brown stripes on her tail, wearing a white blouse, a purple miniskirt with a plum colored sash around it, matching stockings, black boots, a mask with one eye closed while the other one revealed a cerulean blue ,and more than one earing was dangling around her ears, I couldn't believe who I was seeing for the first time it was ...Henriette One Eye Cooper hanging there in the gibbet.

And right when she sees me, that's when I answer to her saying "ahoy up there are you Henriette one eye Cooper?" Only for her to then respond in a pirate like tone saying "aye that be me matey, what be bringing you to me presence, obviously you be no guard or that land lubber Angus, who be you anyhow?" So I answer her saying "well you see my name is Sly Cooper, and I come from-" but like Tennessee, she then blows her top and says to me" belay that talk ye lying dog, there be no way you be baring me family name!" I try to explain to her that I'm not lying, saying "wait let me explain, you see where I came from the theivious raccoonus pages where starting to vanish, and we knew you where in trouble so-" however she then shuts me up ,and says "you be expectin' me to believe that fish story, there be one way to know if you be a Cooper get me out of this infernal cage!"

"I'll get right on that " I say before I make my way to her cage, by climbing the chain that lead to her cage, and right when she saw the key in my hands, she then asks me how and where I got it, so I told her a lie saying "easy I pick pocketed it from the badger when he wasn't looking ,now lets get you out of here" before opening her gibbet allowing her to freely move, saying "aah much better me back was killing me from that there cage, but any land lubber could reach this cage, now explain how do we be getting out of here before we get imprisoned in the high tides is what I be asking?"

So I say to her afterwards "easy grab onto my waist" and as she did, so that's when me and her jump off the gibbet, as I then activate the paraglider landing safely on the ground, Henriette with a surprised look on her face as she then asks me "how you be doing that mate, that was incredible!" Only to answer back to her" easy that's because ...I'm a Cooper" before I then notice the water rising, thus crushing the windows of the lantern room, as I then turn back to Henriette telling here to hang on, before I railway slide on the stairs with Henriette clinging onto my waste, as the roaring waters then begin to splash in ,and flood the first room before coming in to the hall was chasing us.

And by the time we got to the doorway out, I then jump off the railing and front kick it down, as we then get out of the way as the water then blasts out of the door and back into the ocean, not before soaking us though, as Henriette after seeing what I did to rescue her, that's when she finally see's that I wasn't lying when I said I was a Cooper,while she then wrings out her tail "thank ye mate, I guess I be misjudging ye bucko, ye is definitely a Cooper" only for me to finally tell her my story about all that happened at the present completely, only for Henriette to then calm down and say "so that be explainin' all the all them shiny devices and fancy clothing ye be wearing, pardon' if I be behaving' badly to ye."

"Oh no don't be I understand how you feel about your name being tarnished, I can live with that but for now lets get back to the hideout and get dry, we can discuss what to do next from there after you explain everything that is" I requested, only for Henriette to then jump back onto her feet, and then say to me "aye aye matey onward lead the way" as we then make our way back to the safe house.

* * *

When we got back to the safe house I then introduce her to my family and friends, before she got down to her tale of how she let a bilged rat have her almost thrown into Davy Jones locker while Carmelita was drying her off, only to explain to us that it started when one day while she was sailing the seas with her crew, when suddenly they came across a Naval ship full of riches , so she and her crew decided to board it and lighten their load of untold riches which would go down in Cooper history afterwards, only for the Governor who had been tailing her for years to finally get his hands on her, and what's more he wasn't alone.

Thanks to the extra help he brought with him, and the le Paradox brand technology ,Henriette was captured along with her crew, her ship and treasures where all confiscated ,leading to the fate she suffered now before we arrived, but one thing that had her wondering was how McBriar knew Henriette would fall for the bait, and mostly how did he know that was the ship Henriette was gonna rob? And thanks to what I discovered, it was obvious that it turned out the guy behind it wasn't the Governor but in fact the snake on his shoulders from earlier .

Carmelita who was an expert with criminals, then asked me if the snake I saw was the one making slaves out of the people in this timeline, and after I approved it Carmelita then told Bentley to look up someone by the name of Syris Proctor, it turned out to be the name of the rattlesnake from earlier, and according to what Bentley dug up on him he started out as just a simple slave owner, who made the slaves suffer in the hot sun picking and planting coffee beans for profit, while in his spare time he studies the art of human psychology and hypnosis, which really came in handy for him for keeping disobedient slaves in line.

Everything was soon going smoothly for him, but then by the time the no slave law was passed he was now removed from his job and recently retired ,at that time he was now bankrupt and slave less corrupting him now into a life of crime ,flawlessly stealing people blind with his slithering skills and his ability to charm people with his demeanor appearance and smooth talk, and avoided Interpol's capture for a long time thanks to reading phycology books, he's able to hypnotize anybody who try to apprehend him somehow, and after a while he mysteriously vanished somehow.

And seeing where he ended up now, it was obvious he wanted to relive the life he once had taking control of slaves and before the cursed no slave law existed, well me and my gang are gonna make sure that this guy doesn't overstay his welcome, and get Henriette back to sailing high seas again and the first mission to doing that was to visit the old courthouse ,believing to be Henriette's cane is being kept.

**And here we go the new update and hopefully you all enjoyed it please let me know in your review how you like it and I will personally upload the next chapter very soon**


	27. Smooth Sardine

Carmelita P.O.V.: I was the next one up to go out and start my mission which was to head for the courthouse, and try to aid Henriette retrieve her cane in anyway I can ,and I on do that by letting her in though a passageway I saw Proctor get out from before he attached himself to the governor and walked off, then saying to her "let me come with you just in case you need an extra hand" only for her to answer me ,saying "aye ye be watching my hide I be watching yers ,now lets find that cane" as we then enter the courthouse through the passageway.

Once inside we then began to look around for the cane going separate ways ,Henriette on the upper floor while I remain on the ground floor ,but while I was looking around for the cane I then came across a very interesting secret that I believed Bentley would like to know later on, which was in Proctors office where I came across various paperwork's and weather maps all over his desks, along with a notebook on how to permanently keep people under your control, Proctor must have studied so much psychology, that he must have come up with his own method to hypnotize people his way I thought ,so what I did was I pocketed the notebook and replaced it with an empty one, before I then heard a phone that somehow was connected through a wireless port, beep behind me as it then said "you have :1 message from :Cyrille Le Paradox."

This was a perfect opportunity to see what this old snake was up to and what was his connection with Le Paradox, other than his deal to go back working slaves to death. Then when I pressed the button to check his messages ,here was the message that Paradox sent_ greetings Proctor ,this is Le Paradox how are you I am fine, enough with the intros let's get down to business, I'm giving you 3 days to complete the deadline and get me that pirate Cooper's cane and in return I make sure you are paid an amount that's beyond your imagination plus more, and by the way I also enjoyed that the dedicated statue you made of me for the Italian era those slaves made, keep up the good work and I hope to see that and the Cooper cane real soon bye. _After turning off, I then hear Bentley on the other end call me saying "so that was what Proctor is using slaves for, he's having them build giant statues of his boss and have them sent through different timelines!"

"And I thought Jefe and Toothpick where egotistical nut jobs" I said as Bentley then tells me to have the recorded message sent to him then get back to the hideout when I'm done afterwards only to then ask him "wait what about Henriette she's still in here?" Bentley answers afterwards "not to worry I'll make sure to have Henriette steer clear of what lies ahead for her now I just want you to come back to the hideout and get some rest you did a good job anyway" doing as Bentley said afterwards.

* * *

Henriette P.O.V.: After me and Carmelita be splitten' in two, I then be up in the 2nd port of the courthouse where I be getting' a call from Bentley, who then be tellin' me "alright Henrietta, if I'm not mistaken this is the place where Proctor is keeping your cane" however I don't be paying much attention to him, saying "what kind of spyglass be this? I be seeing much closer then before and talking to ye as if it where ye being in front of me, how is that?" However the way Bentley be explaining it, I didn't follow when he said "well you see where we come from we call the device in your hand a binocucom, its like a spyglass but more advanced."

Then when I be lookin through the fancy spyglass, I be seeing me cane in an open treasure chest "well blow me down, there be me cane and I be worried Angus be keepin it someplace well-hidden, but anyway best be time to take her back " I be saying before I take back me cane, which was not much really just a dagger with a crook shape at the bottom of the handle, and it be good to have it back but however right when I be taking me cane out of the chest, that's when I be facen with red flashing swords that be coming straight for me.

Only for Bentley to be tellin me that the flashing swords be actually called lasers, and they now be blocken the way out, then he be askin me "but if I recall correctly, you have an ability that can get through this type of situation from underneath, am I correct?" Only to be answerin' him saying "aye me smooth sardine technique, I be usin' this ability to slide under barrel to barrel to hide from unsuspecting land lubbers, and create a chain attack takin out more men easier, let me show ye" runnin up to them red swords lowerin one of me legs, sliding meself under and through the lasers, once I lower me body to join me foot in sliden at a fast rate.

"My goodness what speed, I couldn't even track you that fast" Bentley says, I be thanking him then sayin "but wait till you be seeing me technique deal with anoyin' guards that be comin' me way" showing Bentley them guards who be Terriers in the same uniform as the horse guards, but wearin blue coats instead of red standin beside boxes and crates doin their jobs, unaware of me presence seeing a hole in-between boxes I be crawlin through, I instead see this as an opportunity to be showin Bentley me technique.

I then be sayin' with a smirk on me face "see what I be doin' with them guards there standin' in a perfect line" as I then be chargin me dagger then lunging it at the guards through me smooth sardine movin' at top speed to the next open passage to be crawlin' under and lookin' at me last attempt the guards I slid through where now scattered on the ground as if they be goin' overboard before I be doing the same thing to the next guards in front of me and so on until I be makin' me way to an open window and fall off it but before I be fallin 'to the ground however I then be using me cane to slide on a clothin' wire leadin' me to the safety of dry land before I be escaping anybody who be seeing me.

After about 3 seconds I find meself a good spot to be hidden in so I be safe and nurture me cane in peace, saying to it "there ya be me prized treasure back with ol Henriette once more" only for Bentley to then be sayin to me "good work Henrietta, those guards didn't know what hit him with what you did, come on back to the hideout now, and I'll see if we can find anymore information on Proctor's plan" as I then return meself to the hideout reunintin' with the Cooper gang and to be startin on the next heist Bentley be planning for us.

**And here is the next chapter lets hope you all enjoy it but I promise in the next chapter will be better than this who knows maybe a few surprises or so but for those who enjoy it please give me a good comment pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease**


	28. 3 Way mission

Sly P.O.V: In the next heist we did after getting Henriette's cane back, this time we all went on a separate mission while leaving me to take care of the twins myself, but for this one it was a 3 way mission in groups of 2 with the addition of Henriette, one group to take recon photo's of Proctor's operation, another to get some more information from the hypnotized Governor, while the 3rd group was sent to find the rest of Henriette's crew which consisted of me and Bentley doing the photo work, Carmelita and Katrina going for Angus, and Henriette Penelope and Murray gathering up the crewmates that Proctor had taken captive.

So without further delay we went for our respective jobs, starting with me and Bentley we started our mission at the old church where Henriette got her cane back, Bentley then turns o me and says "alright Sly let's get this mission started, to do that we will need to start taking some serious recon photos of the work area that slave driver turned this beautiful town into" he then explains to me which places to take photos of, being the church, the courthouse, the galley, and Henriette's boat then return back to the hideout ,and have Bentley's computer analyze what Proctor is mainly doing here other than helping Le Paradox.

Soon after taking photos of the church and the courthouse, when we made our way to the Galley, we soon discovered that it was more than a galley by the time we got there. To our surprise it turned out to be some sort of strange conveyor machine that's making the grub instead of people, definitely the handiwork of the phony governor alright, and what's more when Proctor approaches the machine just to add in an extra special ingredient to the food, in the conveyor which might have something to do with how he got the Governor under his thumb.

"So that's why McBriar was behaving so strangely letting a snake boss him around Sly quick get a picture of that machine and that special ingredient Proctor is pouring into the it" Bentley says as I then pull out my binocucom and take them afterwards leaving Bentley to say "excellent lets see how powerful this guy really is now that we know how his little secret on how he's taken control of the Governor now all we gotta do is snap a picture of Henrietta's ship and we're done here Sly" as we then make our way toward Henriette's ship.

After taking a picture of the ship decorated in streamers, posters and banners, we then went back to the hideout and wait for the others before planning our next move.

* * *

Carmelita P.O.V: After tracking down Angus (thanks to Katrina) who was seen going into the market running some errands apparently, me and Katrina start to follow him all over town, as we then see him hand out letters to everyone in town who was either rich, or anyone who worked for the rich society for 2 hours, before he made his way to the courthouse.

We then kept ourselves out of McBriar's reach on the rooftop, what we saw in the courthouse next was not just Angus and his guards, but also that snake who came in through a crack in the wall and onto Angus's shoulders, talking with his men while we record what he was saying through Katrina's binocucom, as Proctor then says "alrighty boys listen up, cause I'm gonna be sayin' this once, since miss Henriette's escape from the light house thanks to a certain employee in this room whossse name I'm not gonna point out, it looks like I'm gone have to reduce all ya'll's pay...again!"

"Not only that" he added in " now ya'll are also given 3 days to find me that girl and get her cane before that skunk get here, so here's what I'm fixin' to do. Now that my special true pickle n beef stew is finished, thanks to that machine mixer Paradox was kind enough to send over added with a little bit of this baby", I want one of ya'll to serve it at tomorrow nights fancy party I'm gonna be throwin for them rich people here, and see if any o' them be seein' where the lady is hiden' along with other personal secrets they might have to share with me, especially where they keep their most valuable treasures he he he ooooh weee ,they aint gonna know what hit em once they get a taste o' my stew!"

Then after he's done explaining his plan ,that's when a horse guard from the far left corner of the screen asks him "but Mr. Proctor, what do you intend to do about those other hooligans with Henriette?" Only for the snake to then answer in a calm sinister tone ,saying " oh no need to worry none about them, I have somethin' mighty big planned for them ,they aint even gonna know what hit 'em until it be too late to react and afterwards, once we get to present day with all the loot we are gonna live it high boys but I get most however cause I'm the boss."

However hearing his plan, another horse guard standing right beside another whispers to him saying" yeah right he doesn't even have pockets, we can fool him easy" only to see Proctor strangle him with his own tail, and reply "I heard that boy! no body double crosses Proctor, and since you did" before taking a bite out of him, while the guards pleas him not to do so, and soon when Proctor bites him he was then beginning to scream in fear, much to our horror before we then saw him now lifeless as his now pale body then falls to the ground, with a still frightened look on his face.

"Anybody else want ta join him in the death penalty?" Proctor asks his now frightened guards, while he closes the eyes of the now dead guard now intoxicated in his venom, before the guards answer in silence signifying that they still want to live, leaving Proctor with only this to say "good, now remember we all get our share of prizes when we get back, I just get more because I'm boss got that?" Making his guards answer in frightened nods.

Once me and Katrina saw what he did to one of his men, we decided to immediately return to the safe house with our newfound information before we where found out, then from behind us I then heard a familiar voice say to me "why Carmelita, you and your family actually survived the fatal fall back at the wild west? My my, this is a surprise I thought you would have been killed for sure" in a sarcastic tone.

Only to turn around to see that it was none other than Constable Neyla, standing right behind us with a smirk grin on her face "Like what in the world are you doing here, and like how did you like get here before us?" Katrina asks her, only for Neyla to answer her simply saying "oh my dear girl I'm afraid that's for me to know, and for you two to figure out, besides I'm sworn to secrecy by Le Paradox himself in exchange for getting my revenge on you and the Cooper gang."

"You call trying to hurt my babies as getting revenge on us?" I ask angrily, trying to keep my temper saving all my rage for that moment where she starts to hit a nerve, Neyla however then replies back to me in a calm tone "awe Carmelita did I hurt you? Good, if you thought what I did back at the west was cruel? Wait until you see what I could do to your entire family that's even worse" before she vanishes in the night.

Leaving me to also start to form really hot tears in my eyes from so much anger for Neyla I'm bottling up deep inside, until I then felt a hand on my shoulder only to see that it turned out to be Katrina trying to calm me down, saying " like don't let that woman get to you Carm, lets like scram before Proctor finds out we were like spying on him" making our way back to the hideout afterwards.

* * *

Murray P.O.V.: Once we made our way to the prison where Henriette's pirate crew are being kept, that's when Penelope calls me forward, only to tell me "alright Murray its time to put your strength back in action in order to free Henriette's men " only to answer in pride saying "finally, the Murray is back baby lets ram open some cages!" However, before I could even start however Penelope then stops me right when I was about to storm into the prison.

She then shows me the reason why she stops me, pointing at the railways that were filled with guard seagulls, alarms located in 3 different sides of the room ,one in the far back of the room, one in the middle of the right side of the room, and another on the floor at the center of the room, and a switch located on the second floor of the prison guarded by one or two seagull guards.

Only for Penelope to then explain the plan saying "if we're going to save Henriette's crew, we need a way to get the guards away from their posts, and to do that we need a diversion to keep them busy, while one of us goes up there to pull that switch and set them free, and according to my analyses on them they seem to set sight on anything that moves and try to track it down chasing it in a line, and attack all at once at their target."

Continuing on Penelope then says "so here is what I suggest we do, with my RC car with a built-in blinker bulb in the rear I will be able to lure the guards away from not only the respective prisoners they're looking over, but from the alarms in the area as well, and right when they start to chase it in a line I'll align them to the right angle, and before they can have the chance to attack Henriette will use her technique and knock them out as quick as a flash alerting the ones upstairs and right when they come down to check out the noise, Henriette will make her way to the 2nd floor somehow, and Murray this is where you come in, once the guard's backs are turned away from you that's when you give them the beat down of their life time" finishing up her explanation.

With nothing left to say except "awesome the Murray is finally getting some action again anyways!" We then quietly enter the prison, Penelope without anything else to say ,then starts her toy and sets it on the ground . She then begins to start it up and drive it right at the guards at full speed, while we kept hidden behind the passageway we came in from, and just like that the guards where all going for it like fish chasing for the bait, I never saw so much birds go for one thing all at once but I digress.

Then right when they where in position, Henriette saw this chance to perform her Slippery Sardine technique sliding at full speed from one hidden spot to another, knocking out every guard in the way as if they where dominoes. After reaching the other side of the room knocking out all the guards in her way, that's when the guards upstairs heard the noise ,and went downstairs to check it out just like how Penelope planned it. Henriette now hidden under a cannon then sneakily made her way up to the second floor after the guards made their way down, there is where I easily take them down before she flipped the switch freeing all her men.

Afterwards the cell doors keeping them in opened upwards waking them up to meet whoever opened the doors ,and when the saw Henriette after she came down from the second floor, some of the men were overjoyed to see their captain again running up to congratulate her. Some of the crew consisted of gorillas, ox's, warthogs, parrots, and even rhinoceroses and they where also grateful for the fresh faces, that gave a hand or two in freeing them.

"Ahoy there lads" Henriette announced to her men, saying "yer fearless leader has come to set ye all free ,with help from me temporary crewmates Penelope and Murray who be helpin' us to recover our ship in close time, I be adding" only for the crew to then approach her with open arms saying to her "that be impressive Henriette" one of them said, "captain it be good to see ye again" Another one added, "we be worried ye where never gonna be showin up" another said.

Then once Henriette settled her crew down, we then got a look at the last of Henriette's crew who then responded "ah captain, it be good ta see ye again I knew ye be coming to save us sometime, and who be these land lubbers?" referring to me and Penelope. Once we got a good look at him, this guy that came out last happened to be a raven wearing a red bandana for a hat, a white silk long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless open vest,black pants and boots, who spoke in a British accent ,as he walked over to me looking at me funny, only for Penelope to push him off and tell him "allow me to introduce ourselves "matey" my name is Penelope, and the large guy beside me is Murray and you are?"

"Willow" he answers "first mate Grim Willow if you please, nice to be meetin' ya mates" gently dragging Penelope's hand afterwards to kiss it, adding in "especially a lovely lass like ye" only for Henriette to then hit him over the head with her cane, saying to Penelope "don't you be minding him he sometimes can be a little over confident toward lasses" before she turns to the crew, announcing "alright men, now we be returnin' with these two back to the hideaway, so we could try to plan how to get back our stolon ship.

But right when she started to lead the rest out however that's when I activated the alarm on the ground by mistake alerting both seagull and terrier guards alike closing us inside the prison shut as we then hear a seagull guard from the second floor after noticing us saying "there they are and they're getting away with the prisons!" Dropping in on us afterwards so the only thing we could do now is fight them and lucky for me Penelope and Henriette this time we had a lot of help taking them down.

Once we easily took down those chumps, the whole gang began to cheer in joy over our victory, before Penelope after recovering her RC opened the door in front of us with Bentley's hacking skills, seeing that the prison was where Proctor was keeping them, and afterwards Penelope this time lead the group back to the hideout, saying "come on fellows, lets get back to the hideout and plan for the next plunder!" As a swarm of 20 or 30 pirates stormed out the prison, and followed us back to the safe house where we met up with the others and told each other everything we knew about Proctor's plans.

* * *

Bentley P.O.V: Once everybody returned to the safe house and explained what they found out about the rattlesnake, I then began to put together a plan with Penelope by my side, while everyone else got acquainted with Henriette's crew especially Sly's twins, who at first where scared of them because of how they appeared, but then later learned to like them for who they are and, as for Mr. Grim no matter how hard he tries to please the girls in our hideout they would often turn him down gently, but like Henriette he also has a really clever method for making others believe he was a man of society, giving me a brilliant idea on how we're going to be getting back Henriette's ship and put an end to Proctor's plan.

Later that night, I then began my slide show presentation in front of the entire crew in the abandoned tavern, having their undivided attention I then begin saying "alright everyone here is what we know so far, after analyzing what we learned from that dreaded rattlesnake, its clear that this guy is actually using some sort of powerful ingredient that can make anyone who tastes it tell nothing but the truth, and he plans to serve it at a party in honor of his newly earned wealth ,he is hosting tomorrow night in Henrietta's ship ,and plans on getting information from rich people he's inviting ,on not only Henriette's hiding place, but also combinations to their safe's, where they keep hidden valuable's, secret levers and so on and so forth."

I then continue saying "not only that, but he is also inviting all his guards and whatever 5 guests they bring, and lucky for you Sly thanks to you fooling Governor Angus into hiring you, the guests you'll be bringing with you will be of course me, Carmelita, Penelope, Grim Willow, and Katrina who will also be blending in as normal party patrons" however after saying this, Murray then interrupts my plan asking "hey wait a second what gives, how come I can't be a guest?" So I tell him to be patient saying "don't worry Murray, your part of this plan too, for this one I'm going to be pairing you with Henrietta, and for your part of the jobs you both will be in charge of taking out the guards that patrol the outer area of the ship, and make sure to take all of them out, if Proctor has no one to report about our actions then we will be in the clear on taking back Henrietta's ship."

"Aye that I be willin' to handle matey" Henriatta says with enthusiasm. Afterwards I then continue saying "and thanks to the information Carmelita and Katrina have received, we now know that the secret ingredient Proctor is using is no secret at all, but in fact a truth serum mixed with pickle juice and mixed in with salted beef chunks, and no doubt Proctor had planned to have some Guinea pigs test it out before the big night, but lucky for us the serum wont take effect until 5 hours, giving us enough time to counter this serum, and this is where you come in Penelope" as she then asks me "alright what's my part of the mission?"

So I tell her by saying "for your part Penelope, I'm having you sell baked goods out of strawberries, I'm having Sly run out and get from the market right now ,since they don't close for another hour anyway" Penelope who heard this, then questions this asking "wait strawberries? Why strawberries?" Only to explain to her that Proctor whenever he comes to the market, often would have all the other fruit shipped to other continents around the globe, except for strawberries because Proctor is crazy about them, and would come by every morning for a container full, then saying "and since strawberries are sweet and baked goods are sometimes sugary, this might counter attack the sour and salty stew" thus making her understand as she then replies "oh now I get it, so by selling strawberry based goods to people who tasted the sour stew, will not only wash out the taste but also cancel out the serum" that's when I tell her straight up "exactly!"

The next mission was then given to Carmelita, as I then say to her "and Carmelita for your mission I'm assigning you and Mr. Willow to blend in as a couple, while you try and find that conveyor machine located in the canon room below Henriette's ship ,and shut it down for good that way when the stew is all gone, Proctor wont be able to make anymore, and his stew operation will be nothing more than a big bust" before she and Grim agree "that wont be a problem at all matey" said Grim, with Carmelita then adding in "we'll do our best Bentley!"

"Excellent!" I say ,before I continue explaining "and in the meantime, me and Sly will be dealing with Proctor and his living puppet, and here's how we're going to do it by splitting them up long enough to get some free will back into Angus, while I try to keep Governor McBriar busy with some help from the remaining crewmates, Sly will be keeping the rattlesnake busy with his usual charm, and hopefully keep him interested in Sly long enough for the operation to work. Then by the time Angus is done listening to that slithering brainwasher that's when we take back Henriette's ship."

Finally I then turn to Katrina, and say to her "and Katrina what I want you to do is very important, while the rest of us continue with the plan, I want you to stall the guests and make sure they keep all their attention on you long enough for us to finish the operation, remember do whatever you can to stall them" that's when Katrina responds to this saying "totally, like I wont let you down Bentley" to which I then reply "good, now lets all get some rest for tomorrow night, because that's when we will start our next heist" doing so afterwards, before I then say to them "and don't worry, I'll let Sly know about the plan too, I'll tell him when he gets back, for now try to get some rest and have a good night" they all then turn in for tonight, while I wait for Sly to come back with the strawberries so I can tell him about his part of the plan.

Once he returns an hour later, after I tell him he agrees to the terms although still a little uneasy about Carmelita with another guy, but other than that he was cool with it, and afterwards that's when we turned in as well, and waited until tomorrow night when the operation began.

**And here we go the next chapter in the story sorry it took so long it took me like a few days or so to come up with an idea like this so anyways for those who like this story let me know through your reviews and tell me how you like it and as always the next chapter will be on the way real soon**


End file.
